Upper 24th Floor
by kimbella
Summary: Edward needs to convince Isabella to have a son with him in order to save their family's "business". Their families' business being a facade which they need, to keep the feds off their backs. Canon Pairs/MafiaStory
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I'm going to give this story a go… Please give me some feedback. I really take the time to take it into consideration.**

**So I am aware there are mistakes, even when I've tried my very best with the grammar. I've never done the whole beta thing but if you have tips on how I can get one, or if you are one? Give me a holler! I'd appreciate the help! **

**(Do me a favor, if you're going to give me constructive criticism? Log in. A pet peeve of mine is someone that leaves a mean review anonymously. I know my story isn't perfect; I'm aware because I'm not an editor or do I major in English lol)**

Please note this story is M for Mature because there will be very mature material.

I've already written a few chapters to get it going:) There's also a blog for this story that I'm going to link in my profile! Check it out!

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1<p>

"Isabella, we need to produce an heir! It's the only way to get them off our backs!" Edward yelled at me.

We were in the office suite, on the 24th floor of Mase Corporation. The corp was a facade when the real dough was being made out on the streets by our fathers. The head honchos of a mafia, if you will.

"I'll never bring a child into this world! How can I bring a child into _our_ world?"

"Your father and my father planned this for us many years ago. How much longer do you think they'll wait before they find substitutes and force us to marry virtual strangers? They'll think we might actually lose the corporation. They need us! We all need this corp to survive."

"I don't care." I said exasperated, hoping he would ease up on me. "Oh yes you do Isabella! You are only saying that now because you've always had this life! You don't know what it's really like out there, in the real world. A world where people worry they might not have a roof to sleep under, a car for transportation, bills, and **food**."

"I can work Edward! I don't need to resort to this life. I can take care of myself."

"Ha! Don't make me laugh, Isa!"

"No! Don't you make me laugh!" I sneered, "How about a life where I don't need to worry that the next time there's a knock at the front double doors of our mansions it won't be the feds? Ever since I was fourteen I've worried that the law will come back and nick my father!"

"It happens doll, that's life! It's _our_ life!"

"Well I don't want it!" I felt the tear roll down my cheek as I looked away from him.

"Sooner or later you're going to have to accept that you and I need to partner up and fake a fuckin' marriage if we have to, but we have to accept our roles in these families."

"Why'd they have to put it on us? It's so fucked up" I whispered. I wiped the tear with the back of my hand furiously.

"I accepted it early on. Why can't you do the same?", Edward said while looking down at a coin he was flipping around in his fingers.

I don't think he understood that it felt like I was essentially selling my body if I went through with it.

Edward and I grew up together and sure I'd developed a crush on him at the age of thirteen, but shit changes when life happens. I watched my father get hauled away in the middle of dinner when men in full armored gear and drawn guns swarmed the dining room table and ordered my mother, and I to get down on the floor. I remember being so frightened, and paralyzed with fear and I almost couldn't move.

And I also remember that even when I finally snapped out of the fear enough to cooperate and get on the floor, I felt protected because even when my hero, savior, and angel was being pulled out of the house, my mother's face wore an expression I had never seen on her before. She was strong and brave, not a trace of fear crossed her features. My mother who was always the picture of a saint, now looked at me and ordered me to not cry. Some way, somehow I forced the lump in my throat down and I tried to mimic her expression as best I could. It was that day that I realized, my family wasn't as regular as I thought it was.

We sat in silence, and I was brought back to the present at the sound of his voice.

"Is this because of this Mike fellow?" he asked.

"Huh?" I was momentarily confused.

"Do you love him?"

"Wait, how did you know about Mike?" I asked bewildered.

"Come on doll, do you really have to ask?"

"Yes! I do, actually! Does my father know?"

"Why would you even think you could keep it from him?" he asked genuinely.

"Well it's not fair! I don't want anyone to know!" I jumped out of my chair frustrated. It felt like there were eyes everywhere when you were the daughter of a mafia boss.

"Sorry Isa, there's not much you and I can really do 'privately'"

"I really hope you're not being literal with that." I said looking down at the city lights. It was so beautiful at night and I almost wished the windows could be cracked open to feel the chill breeze sting my skin.

"You know what I mean. Just answer the damn question." It seemed he was running out of patience.

"I don't know. I'd like to think that if I loved him I had the choice to be with him."

"I see." He said softly and didn't give much more away.

"Well what about you?" I asked after a moment.

"What?"

"I hear through the grapevine that you're still hanging out with Tee."

"She's a sweet girl…you know." He looked up at me and we held each other's gaze. I couldn't read his eyes like he could read mine, sometimes I felt like an open book around him and it made me uneasy to be around him.

Even when I had strong feelings for him when I was a young girl, nothing ever happened between us. It seemed that whenever I was interested, he wasn't and when he was interested, I didn't catch on in time.

"So how can you talk about _us,_ when you still have _her_?"

"Isa, that's not really an issue. I wouldn't worry about it."

"Well excuse me for worrying about it, but how can you talk about impregnating me, when you have a relationship with another woman?!"

"Look Isa, not that it's any of your business, but, it's not like I'm about to marry the girl." He looked at me and he was starting to look very tired.

"It is kind of my business though! She'll hate me if she knew what we were talking about! And I happen to like her!" Tanya and I weren't exactly best friends or anything but we were friendly and she was a nice girl. We grew up together having attended the same schools.

"I like her too, but it's beside the point. The reason I asked you to come in is so that we could discuss the contract."

"Is there a deadline or something?" I really hated that we had to go through this whole ordeal. I knew that I wouldn't go away just because I ignored the issue, but it didn't stop me from trying to do just that.

"We can go over it now, if you like." He said pointing at his chair.

He had already pulled another chair next to his, so that we could sit side by side while we went over the documents. There was a knock at the door and Jena his secretary walked in.

"Mr. Cullen, I'm done for the day. Is there anything else you need me to assist you with?"

"I'm quite alright. You may go, thank you Jena."

"Good night sir, good might Ms. Swan."

I smiled at her and she quickly left. I can imagine what Jena might be thinking. I've seen Edward in this element before. There's an elegance about him that would make anyone daydream. I highly doubt any of his employees had ever seen him and treated him on a personal level. Even the most confident of women would think twice about approaching him. He was sort of an enigma.

Edward and I combed through the smallest fine print trying to find a loophole that would mean that we could go on with life, and not worry about being married.

It was pretty much set in stone, our fathers had screwed us over, Edward and I needed to have a child together so that Edward could have the corp passed on to him. That was pure bullshit really.

"What's my child supposed to do with all this?" I said as I stood up.

"The child wouldn't inherit anything until my passing or once they've reached a certain age." He said annoyed.

"It just sounds ridiculous" I laughed.

"Indeed" he said pinching the bridge of his nose.

I grabbed my purse and started on my way out.

"No Edward, I can't."

"Wa-wait what?" he sounded panicked while rushing after me.

"I can't, I'm sorry!"

"Isabella, you have to!"

"No, I'll talk to my father!"

"I've already done that!" he grabbed ahold of me by my upper arms and made me look him in the eyes.

"I've been patient Isabella, I first brought this up to you when I found out years ago, I've let you go to college, start all those clubs or organizations that you like, and even have boyfriends for heavens sake! But I'm putting my fuckin' foot down. You're going to give me a son!"

"Make me." I said lowly while he held me tight.

* * *

><p><span><strong>AN: NO CHEATING IN THIS**** STORY!** :)


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

He looked me in the eyes and I slowly felt his fingers loosen their steel grip. I saw his eyes flash very briefly down to my lips, and I almost expected him to place his on mine.

"I will if I have to Isabella." he calmly said. I held my breath, waiting.

It never came. And it surprised me to feel the sudden disappointment.

"Go home Isa." he said finally letting go. I watched as he walked back to his desk so casually, that I could have been convinced he was never mere inches from my face. I was left standing there alone and cold. I knew it was probably the fact that it had been months since I'd had some private time to myself, but I felt the need for some human contact. Having been so close to him, any woman's body would have reacted as mine did. I convinced myself that my body needed the warmth, it didn't mean a damn thing!

"See you!" I snipped at him and made my way out.

Perhaps I should finally accept Mike's advances and have sex with him. The need I was feeling wouldn't let me think clearly anymore.

As soon as I got back down to the ground floor I quickly made my way out to where my driver Fred, was waiting for me. I kept replaying the conversation Edward and I had over and over in my head. I was so deep in thought I didn't realize the speed we were traveling in.

"Miss Isabella, Perhaps you would feel better spending the night at your parents tonight." Fred said.

"Why?" I asked but realized he was speaking into his bluetooth and stealing glances behind us using the rear view mirror. His voice was too low for me to understand, but I had an inkling he was speaking to someone about getting more security out to us.

I looked behind us and saw the SUV swerving in and out of traffic trying to catch up. I rolled my eyes and sat back.

"Very well."

* * *

><p>The next morning my father assured me I wouldn't be disturbed by whoever it was following Fred and I last night. I didn't ask who it was, and I hardly cared what happened to them. There would be others soon enough. He also let me know that security would be tighter at my condo for the next few weeks.<p>

"I don't worry, dad." I answered while chewing on my nails. Such a terrible habit.

He looked me in the eyes for a second longer than usual and surprised me with the topic.

"I apologize for having made the decision I made about your life all those years ago, sweetheart. I only want to always keep you safe and I see how unhappy it's been making you lately. Believe me angel, there's no way around it now."

I was silent for a moment and decided to open up to him and hoped to get somewhere by doing so. "I'm seeing someone, dad. I don't know if it'll lead to something, or die out as soon as it began, but I wish to let it take it's course. See what may come, for myself."

He stepped towards me and caressed the side of my face before looking sorry and walking away slowly.

"I'm sorry that I cannot give you my blessing, dear, but it can't be. You will need to get used to the idea that you need to be with Edward Cullen. The families need to unite. It is the only way to be the most successful family."

I wanted to scream, cry, and throw a tantrum. It wasn't about hating the idea of being with Edward per se. It was the act of giving up my life for money.

I also worried what it would do to my relationship with Edward, if it ended badly. We were good friends and I was afraid all this 'baby making business' might ruin our relationship.

"Can I continue on the way I am and eventually settle down?"

"He's going on 29 and you're going to be 27 Isabella, it has to be sooner rather than later."

I dramatically inclined back on the lazy boy, indicating I was through with the conversation. Thankfully my father had more pressing matters and didn't bother to argue with me any longer.

* * *

><p><strong>3 months later<strong>

It was a warm Saturday morning and the sun was getting hotter by the minute. The sweat on my hair line was beginning to start gathering enough to trickle down my temples. Chicago was already bustling loudly and I couldn't stop my feet from driving forward. I found myself at Edward's condo and determined to make it to his door before losing the courage to go through what I had decided on midway my run.

The foot man greeted me warmly already knowing who I was.

"Has Mr. Cullen gone out yet?" I asked as I jogged in place.

"Nowhere yet, Miss." He smiled.

"Thank you." I continued my jog towards the elevator where I eventually stopped my legs from bouncing up and down.

I seriously didn't think I would make it as far as I had. He lived on the 24th floor of this building and I just made the connection with his floor at the corp. I briefly wondered if there was something significant to the number.

"Here goes nothing" I said to myself when I reached his floor. I knocked and it took a while but he finally came to the door. It was eight o'clock so I was hoping he was up. He was already showered and dressed to the nines. A lot more casual than his office attire. He wore khakis and a light gray pull over.

"Isabella?"

"Hi." I smiled.

"Is everything okay? Come in." he moved aside and looked out into the hallway.

"Yes, everything is good." I smiled and hoped for the first time my body odor wasn't offensive, having been jogging for a while.

"Good." he said with a smile while making his way to the kitchen, "I'm pouring some coffee, would you like some?"

"Uhh, no. Thank you."

I began to feel self-conscious and awkward. I knew he would be up to it, but I was nervous no less.

"So, what's going on? It's been a while." he asked while leaning against his counter top slowly taking sips from the hot brew.

"I believe," I paused because it was hard to say, "I came to accept." I let the silence hang in the air and whispered,"Finally."

His eyes grew wide. He pulled the coffee mug away from his lips as if the hot drink had burned him.

"Are you ready?" I asked pulling the zipper on my hoodie down. I pulled it slowly and held his eyes with mine until I reached the bottom and separated the sides and pulled each sleeve off slowly.

"What _now_?!" He finally spoke.

"Might as well!" I said nervously and started to slowly walk to where I thought the bedrooms were.

"Wait, Isa! Let's discuss this!", he spoke desperately.

"I might lose the courage." I said with more determination as I reached the hallway.

"Isa, I'm not alone!" he whisper yelled.

I stopped dead in my tracks. Why hadn't I taken another woman into consideration? How stupid can I be?

"I'm so sorry!", and for some unknown reason, other than embarrassment, I began to laugh quietly.

Edward chuckled too but motioned for me to walk towards him. "Please don't change your mind" he said to me.

"I might though!" I said honestly because it took so little to change my mind and go back to my safe zone.

"Look, you can't go! Let's come to an agreement…"

"Did you have sex last night?" I cut him off, I had the sudden curiosity. He couldn't speak and I could see the panic in his eyes.

"Well?"

"Please tell me you won't be mad. How was I to know that you would have a sudden change of heart and appear at my door out of nowhere?".

"I just want to know." I said trying to convey the indifference.

"I would hope not! It's not like we're together."

"I'm already said I'm not upset, Edward" I laughed even though I felt it sting.

"These are the things we need to talk over about." he said seriously.

I didn't want to get hurt, so I don't know why I decided to say what I said next.

"You don't have to break it off with her! Let's just do what we need to, give our families their heir, and be done with it!" I tried sounding strong.

"Out of wedlock?"

"It's better than nothing!" I said laughing. The truth was, I didn't want to share a husband of mine. It seemed that Edward had a constant relationship with Tanya and from seeing my friends fight for their beaus attention, I didn't want any part of that.

"Can you come back tonight?"

"I feel cheap now." I said pulling my sweater back on quickly. I felt the need to cover up my skin. I also didn't like the idea of jumping in bed with him when he'd just been inside Tanya.

"We _could_ get married, Isa." He said seriously and with a pinch of nervousness.

"Ugh! I don't know!...What about Tanya? You act like she's not here!"

"Isa, I've told you! We're not together. Look, it'll look better for our child if his parents are married. Legitimize everything."

Well, when he said it so romantic like that, I wondered how I ever needed any persuasion.

"Isabella?" Tanya came out of the darkness in the hallway and Edward and I straightened ourselves out "I thought it was you!". She spoke gleefully and I was momentarily pleased she had not heard the content of our conversation. She walked towards me and pulled me in for a hug and I felt like an ogre.

"Hi Tanya!" I mustered a smile on my face and looked at Edward over her shoulder and shot myself in the head with my fake finger gun.

"I haven't seen you in so long! Edward didn't say anything about you coming over!"

"Oh, I dropped by unannounced. Small business matters." I smiled awkwardly.

"Babe, can I have some coffee?" she requested. Hmph! My left eyebrow minutely lifted on its own accord.

He agreed with a smile and walked towards the kitchen. I watched him walk away and he looked nervously back at me.

"Come sit with me" she demanded almost.

"Aren't you the little sergeant." I joked.

She and I caught up for a good half hour until she announced her need to leave soon, but not before a shower. I let her know I'd be gone when she came back out so I said my good byes then.

"So babe, that doesn't sound serious at all!" I said to Edward with slit eyes.

"Stop." he warned, "Come back at seven tonight please? Or would you rather I go over to your place?"

I thought it over for a bit and just agreed to come back. If I changed my mind, I could just turn around and leave.

"No, I'll come back." I said sounding bored.

"Hey!" I said when something came to mind.

"How do you not know if she's..." I tilted my head in the bedroom's direction, "not already pregnant?" I was mostly being nosey because I wanted to make sure he was using protection.

"Condoms and she's on the pill."

I nodded.

"What about you?" he asked. "Have you been careful?"

"Excuse me!..." I stopped him quickly "I assure you, I'm not!"

"Have you been checked?" I asked while looking down at my finger nails as if it wasn't an important question.

"Clean. You?"

"I'm good" I said looking anywhere but him.

"Alright!" I said pushing myself up off the couch.

"Tonight?" He asked hopeful.

"I'll come back." I tried to sound convincing and made my way out before he could detect the uncertainty in my voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**I was asked a few times if this story would have Edward and Bella cheating on each other. The answer is NO. They're off to a bumpy start but it's because their situation is complicated and if it started off with roses and butterflies, this would be a pretty boring story to write. Thank you for the feedback and letting me know you're looking forward to it:)**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3<p>

About a month ago when I was considering going through with this whole deal I decided to end everything with Michael before it even started. The less complicated, the better. Thankfully my feelings for him were not deeply rooted yet. I tried keeping myself occupied all day long but I had so many things dancing around in my head that even when I laid down to take a nap, my mind never shut off.

Would Edward be an active co-parent? Would he do his fatherly duties? The more and more I thought of it, I decided I would really like for him to be a part of his child's life. Being a mother would be hard enough.

I also thought about how I really truly felt about him still dating other women. Tanya was his date at most functions even though there were occasions that he'd show up solo. I didn't know how long I'd be okay with him still being friendly with someone he has so much history with. Tanya would need to know about the contract Edward and I were going to have to sign. I wondered if he might love her. They never made it official but I'm sure she's got to have feelings for him if she's stuck around this long. She will end up hating me certainly but if she only knew that this isn't because it's my choice. My father no longer spoke to me because he felt I was letting the family down by not taking on my part.

I decided to groom myself and visit the best bikini waxer in the city. I realized that was probably not the best idea when I saw my pink tender skin. I might have to postpone tonight and the thought calmed my nerves.

I even walked into a lingerie store and found so many scary stringy outfits, if you could call them that, and just decided on a naked sexy laced bra with the matching thong. I thought about getting a second set but decided, I'm young so the one time might be enough so that I get pregnant on the first try. I wondered if Edward might be good and I might want to enjoy an encore. Passing the shop again on my way back home, I decided on another pair.

I still couldn't believe this was going to happen. Would we have a serious conversation first and _then_ head on back to the bedroom? Or would we get right to it.

My nerves were killing me and I could hardly even eat, I ended up calling him that night and told him I'd decided to see him the next day. He understood and agreed to change a few plans to accommodate me. I hoped the extra day would make my nerves calm down.

* * *

><p>The next day the nerves were less, for which I was thankful for. I went about my day and took care of things so as to keep my mind busy which actually helped as well. Before I knew it, it was six o'clock and I needed to get ready to head to Edward's place.<p>

We were only twenty minutes away from each other on foot, even less if Fred drove me.

I knocked on his door for the second time and when he opened the door today he _still_ looked as fresh as he had yesterday morning. He was wearing a different outfit but just as casual. He was painfully handsome and it helped with this ordeal. Had my father done this with a fat, balding, jerk, I might have been living on the streets already, having made my choice.

"Come in." He smiled kindly reaching his eyes. I tried walking in with confidence though the nerves came back full force.

"Are you alone _now_?" I teased him to which he just shot me a fake glare.

I checked out his decorations and pictures. I hadn't noticed all the different knick knacks he'd brought back from all his travels.

"You know, you're different here than in your office."

"Of course! I have to be!" he said with a smile as if it should be obvious.

"Why? Do you like people to be intimidated by you?"

"I just expect respect and professionalism. I can't be their friend and receive that, now can I?"

"You scare people, though."

"I suppose that's not a bad thing either." he responded.

"I suppose."

"Do I scare you?" he asked.

"Me? pff..." I laughed, "I can still beat your ass."

"I was ten, and I had a cold and fever." he laughed.

"Excuses, excuses." I laughed and I wandered around the whole living room area before he spoke again.

"Are you nervous?" he asked.

"No." My response was a bit too harsh for it to be true.

"The contracts are in my study. I think we should go over it."

"Are you going to be in your child's life?"

"I very much plan to, so I hope you allow me to be." he said.

"I want that."

We were in his study and I read over the little details about us actually being pregnant.

"Why does it say 'When a son is born'? What if it's a girl?"

"Our fathers were still very much old fashioned in those days, so they expected a male heir."

"And so..?"

"We will need to have son Isabella."

"Whoa, wait so if it's a girl, I've got to do this over again?"

"As many times as it takes." He actually blushed. It was cute.

"What if I die during child birth?"

"We're not in the middle ages, that's not very likely to happen, Isa" he paused, "But to answer your question, that is the only way this contract will be broken. If one of us goes before our time". I gulped loudly and he chuckled.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on killing you. I care for you too much." Thankfully his smile was genuine.

"Well I'm glad for _that._"

"I trust you've read the section where you agree to not be with any other men from here on out."

"Oh _I _can't see anyone?"

"Oh you can see whoever you like, they just can't touch you."

He said this all too seriously and very close to my ear it even tickled a little.

"That's not what I was getting at. What about you?" I asked.

"If you ask me to stay away from women, I will. It's your call, doll."

I don't know why it was so hard for me to acknowledge the jealousy I would feel if he were to see anyone else while he's with me. Maybe because as much as he's been a gentleman with me, I know his dating history and I know all the beauties that have paraded through this loft. Tanya being the main one.

I didn't answer for the time being. We both signed the agreement that we would produce an heir and sat there staring at the contracts, two seconds too long.

"Come on" he nodded in the direction of the bedrooms.

It shouldn't surprise me that he was still just as confident.

I followed silently. I had never been in his bedroom and it was just as large and sophisticated as the rest of the loft.

"Did you change the sheets?" I blurted out without really thinking.

"Yes, Isa!" he rolled his eyes.

"Just asking!" I held my palms out.

He went to stand over by the dresser directly in front of the bed and leaned on it. He grabbed a little remote control and the lights slowly dimmed until the only light cascading in, was from the city. The entire back wall was made of glass and the city looked beautiful from here too.

I sat on the edge of the bed and looked out. The silence was deafening and I decided to finally look into his eyes. He was looking at me as if he was waiting for whatever else would come out of my mouth, but there was nothing else. I started to feel numb and I felt a warm sensation start to creep up from my chest to my neck.

He had a very serious look on his face and I couldn't help to wonder if he was already regretting all of this. He ended up breaking the silence. "What are you thinking?"

"I'm scared", I reluctantly answered. He slowly walked over the bed and sat down next to me.

"About what, Isa?" he pushed a mahogany lock behind my ear.

"There is so much uncertainty with this whole arrangement", I answered.

He looked thoughtful and reached over and picked my hand up and held it in his cool large hand.

"What is it that plagues your mind most of all?"

"For one, I don't have any idea how okay I am with you still seeing other women. I know Tanya is the only one at the moment but it makes me uncomfortable and I am not okay with being the other woman" I let him know my feelings and I didn't think they were absurd concerns.

"If that's what's holding you back, please don't worry any longer", he explained.

"Why is that?"

"I respect you Isa", I don't know if it was all in my imagination but he faced away from me and looked to be embarrassed or shy almost.

"I know we're stepping into uncharted waters, but if I ever thought there was somebody I would end up with, it's always been you", he declared.

"How could you think that when we've never even dated? And need I remind you how difficult it is for us to get along at times?"

"It's our chemistry, don't you feel it too?" he asked me while looking apprehensive. I was momentarily shocked hearing this coming straight from him.

"Look, I've already agreed. Men cheat on their girlfriend's and wives all the time. I know this is a business deal, so don't feel like you can't be honest. If someone peaks your interest, I'm not saying you can't pursue. If we go public at any time, please be discreet. I will castrate you if you humiliate me" I just let myself be honest with him. I wasn't all too ready to believe I would be forever be his only woman. I just would much rather he be mindful.

"There is really no need for all of that Isabella", he chuckled. "I appreciate you being as realistic as you are. I'm just letting you know, that I am much too busy to be juggling more than one woman at a time", he laughed, "I believe you're a handful on your own".

"Don't be an ass", I swatted his arm. He smiled at me and let silence fall on us again.

"Please" he lifted a cool hand up to cup my chin, "Don't worry about all that".

He made me face him by guiding my chin in his direction. His emerald eyes gleamed with the city lights casting a glow on his face. His brows pulled together and he seemed to be waging a war deep within himself. It seemed to resolve itself when he finally leaned in and placed a careful kiss on my lips.

Our first kiss.

"Don't be scared, Isa", he begged before leaning into me and fluidly laying me back at the same time.

This was happening, and as much as I had fought it in the past, there was no longer any strength left in me to stop it from happening. And even more, I wanted it to happen.

* * *

><p>AN: Thank you for the response! It makes me happy:D


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Please note this is M for Mature as it will contain very mature material

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

><p>Chapter 4<p>

Once Edward's breathing slowed back down, he slowly and quietly climbed out of bed. He made his way to the bathroom without another word. I stared at his retreating form not completely believing I just experience that with him. I looked at the clock and realized how consumed I had been. It was already past nine o' clock. He had really taken his time. I don't know what I really thought it would be like, but Edward didn't turn out to be selfish. He's very giving.

I quickly grabbed my clothes and got dressed except for my shoes and waited for him to come back out. Granted he'd already seen more of me than I expected he ever would but I didn't want to feel any more vulnerable.

When he walked out of the restroom with a towel wrapped around his waist, he took in the site of me dressed and ready to go, "Are you leaving?"

"Oh yes" I answered nonchalantly while I got up to my feet. His next question stopped me from walking away.

"Can you agree to be only with me?"

I looked at him curiously. I thought it funny he would bring this up afterward.

"I won't sleep with anyone else." I said as I started heading towards the door.

"I also agree to it, Isa. Even when you're not directly asking it of me."

"Well to be fair, I don't feel I have much of choice, Edward."

"We can still have a respectful relationship. Tell me what's on your mind please. As much as I'd love to read your mind, I can't."

"Look, I'm sorry that I'm up and down, in and out, hot and cold. This was a hard decision to make."

He walked over to me and I was brought back by his close proximity and very aware of the towel being the only thing keeping me from seeing his anatomy.

"Just try?" he smiled

"Fine" I said slowly closing my eyes.

"Are you hungry?" he asked while bending down to retrieve his pants

"No, I really was thinking I'd get going actually. Need to get started for the upcoming week"

"I see" he chuckled, "Is Fred downstairs?"

"Yes" I lied. I really rather walk to think and get some fresh air.

He walked me to the door and I said my good nights and was surprised when he pulled me in and placed a kiss on my forehead. I gave him one last look and soft smile then quickly got into the elevator.

I really couldn't stop thinking. I replayed everything in my head on the walk back home. I could feel the evidence in my panties and I found myself smiling to myself a whole lot.

Back at my loft, I went straight to the bathroom and drew myself a hot bath. The bath salts smelled amazing and it quickly allowed me to relax.

I looked down at my legs and quickly thought back to how they'd been wrapped around Edward's hips. I smiled while I looked down at my breast and saw the goose bumps arise when I remembered how much I liked his lips on my nipples. I just closed my eyes and let myself daydream over and over again. His skin on my skin, and the way he kissed me. I was smiling like a dufus all alone.

When I thought back to the purpose behind all of this, I sat there wondering if my body was preparing to conceive. Perhaps what I should have done is got myself one those ovulation tests.

I felt my eyes get very heavy and decided it was time to go to bed. That night, I dreamt about Edward a whole lot more than I ever had.

* * *

><p>That Thursday I decided I'd like to visit Edward at the corp, so I while I waited for the elevator to reach the twenty fourth floor, I bobbed my head to the generic elevator music. The doors soon parted and Jena looked up at me when I stepped out of the elevator.<p>

"Ms. Swan! Is Mr. Cullen expecting you?" she stood up.

"It's Isabella Jena, and no" I smiled at her

"Very well, Miss Isabella"

She pressed the button for the intercom and his voice floated out of the box.

"Miss Isabella is here Mr. Cullen"

"Bring her in." I heard him say.

"Jena? How long have you been working here?" I asked her as we walked towards the doors to his office.

"Seven years, Miss Isabella"

"A good while." I smiled at her. Just before reaching the doors, they parted to Edward and he stood aside for me to walk through. I was able to catch what Edward said to Jena.

"_Don't announce her arrival Jena, she can walk straight in_"

"_Yes sir_"

Butterflies fluttered in my stomach hearing his instructions. I felt pretty special.

"Hey." he stayed by the door and put his hands in his pant pockets and watched me from that position.

I looked up at him and smiled, I continued walking to the edge of the office and looked out at the city.

I was able to sense him walk up behind me and then I could see him directly behind me in the reflection of the window.

"I can't get over the beauty of this view" I spoke softly. He didn't say anything and I turned around.

"So, were you aware that they took down that burger joint on Division Street?" I cried. It was not what I really came to discuss but I pulled that out of my ass for some reason.

"That's a shame." he said as he brushed a strand of my hair behind my ear.

"That was one of my favorite hole in the wall joints"…

"Perhaps it's for the best doll, rat infested burger joints might not be the best diet to keep once you're carrying our child" he explained with amusement.

"Yes, I suppose you're right" I walked over to his chair and took a seat.

"This is beyond comfortable" I moaned. Perhaps I can come here and work on my school papers.

"Be my guest" he laughed and sat in a chair in front of his desk.

"So did you really come all this way to express your heartache at losing your burger place, Isa?"

"Well, no. Not necessarily" I said while I looked through his things. He was such a neat freak.

"I came to invite you to a fundraiser I am invited to. It's for the children's hospital and it would be great for you to expand your horizons" I smiled at him.

"It's probably not somewhere I would have ever picked for myself to visit"

"I thought about asking my gym personal trainer, but then I remembered that small clause about me not being able to touch other men, so you know, here I am." I smiled at him innocently

"Har- har" he rolled his eyes. "Yes I'll be your date" he said as he sat back and crossed his leg

"When is this taking place?" he asked and I really appreciated he would actually take the time to accompany to something so out of his element.

"On the 28th of this month." I said standing up "Now if you'll excuse me, I've got many more good deeds to accomplish on this beautiful day."

"Does conceiving a child make the list?" he asked hopeful.

"I'm afraid not, Mr. Cullen". I answered flirtatiously.

"I'm going to need to make an appointment with you soon, babe. I don't know how else we're to become parents." he expressed with a side grin that stole my breath.

"Hold your horses baby, the time will come." I said before walking out of his office.

* * *

><p><strong>2 Weeks Later<strong>

I was meeting my cousin Rosalie for Brunch after gym, Saturday morning. I really wanted to tell her about doing the deed with Edward, but I wasn't ready to speak about Edward with her yet. I figured I would take it all on when a clear positive test came back.

Rosalie was in the same circle as us having lived only two buildings down from me my whole life, so we all attended school together. She had just started dating Emmett, who is Edward's cousin and was over the moon about it. She had been secretly in love with him for so long and the guy finally got the hint and mustered up the courage and asked her out. Rosalie's brother Jasper is married to Edward's little sister Alice, who's been living in New York for the past two years. Alice wanted to be far away from this life, and I envied her. Even though we all grew up together and were taken to the same functions growing up, we don't see each other on a regular basis now as adults. Unfortunately everyone is busy trying to be a grown up now'a days.

"Bells? Hello?"

"Sorry." I said while I took a sip of water.

"What's wrong?" she asked looking at me with worried eyes.

"Nothing, I'm just a bit distracted. So when are you going down to Miami?"

"Emmett said the trip is planned out for our one year anniversary" she gushed. I could easily make her forget what she was talking about whenever I brought him up.

"Wow! It's going to be a year already?"

"I know right!? I still feel like he barely just grew the balls to ask me out!" We laughed and easily got back into conversation.

We saw a couple arguing in the table next to us and we tried being nosy but would only catch little snippets. This is why I loved Rose! There are not many women you can get along with like this and this woman was like my sister. We snickered and laughed and finally calmed down after a few minutes.

"Hey! Have you talked to Edward?" she asked casually. My ears immediately perked up.

"No! Why?" I asked suddenly very interested.

"Whoa! Just a question!" she laughed but gave me a curious look.

"What's up Bella? Is there something you're not telling me?"

"No". I laughed, "But why did that come up?" I casually sipped some coca cola.

"Emmett is going out with him this Friday night. Some grand opening". She rolled her eyes, and I could tell she would rather Emmett not attend clubs without her.

"Do you know where?" hmm _interesting._

"That new club, West Side".

"Very gangster". I snickered.

She rolled her eyes, "Why did I have to fall in love with a _Mafioso_?" she laughed.

"I'm sorry" I feigned. An idea quickly came to my mind and I didn't even ponder it before I threw it out and told Rose.

"So?... Want to hit up a club of our own?" I asked.

"Since when do _you_ want to club?" she asked perplexed.

"Oh come on! We never go out anymore!"

"I guess! Where though? All the clubs we used to hit up as youngens are long gone".

"I'll look into it! You just have to agree". I pleaded with big eyes I knew she had a hard time denying.

"Fine". she said loudly giving in, just as I'd hoped. Oh how I loved Rose.

Who did Edward think he was though!? Trying to impregnate me and just going about the city galavanting with skanks, I'm sure_. _Oh no sir! I can go out too! See how he likes that!

It had been about a week since I last visited him at his condo. This time around, I was much more confident and even took charge. When I remember I get goosebumps up and down my back. But just like the time before, I hightailed it out of there. He wanted to know how I was feeling and I let him know it wasn't time for me to know if I was pregnant yet. He seemed a bit relieved because I'm sure that as much as he wants his son, he was nervous about becoming a father.

Quite honestly, I was starting to think I wanted to see more of him because I couldn't stop thinking about him. Although I wouldn't bank on it, my feelings were something I couldn't deny. And all I knew was that I was beginning to feel a tad possessive and I didn't know how to deal with it.

Rosalie hung out almost all day and I almost told her about how I might be pregnant when I didn't want to drink and she was trying to insist! I just told her I had taken pain medication for my head and thankfully she believed me.

I really felt guilty over not telling her about what was going on with Edward, I just didn't know what I'd respond when asked how I felt for him. She knew about the pact Edward's father and mine did, but seriously thought I wouldn't go through with it. She always thought his womanizing ways would stop me from ever truly considering it. So right now, she's on a 'need to know' basis.

* * *

><p>Three days later on Tuesday, I decided to finally get a home pregnancy test since my period was a couple days late. This was it, I was going to see if I'd have to make big life changes in the next five minutes.<p>

I went to my restroom right away and peed on the thing and waited for the positive sign to appear on it.

To my utter disbelief the stupid thing read negative.

I made my way back to the store and bought five more tests. Surely the first one was broken.

After forcing myself to drink three cups of water and waiting for the urge to come, I peed in a paper cup and stuck all tests in it.

And I couldn't believe it, all of them screamed NEGATIVE.

"What the hell!"

What if I was broken? What if God was punishing me for denying to have kids for so long? I took a minute to calm down and started to snap out of it. I seriously could be a piece of work at times. It just didn't happen this time. And I _guess_ I would just have to see Edward again. That thought snapped me right out of my bad mood, in no time.

* * *

><p>Friday night came and Rosalie and I were getting ready to paint the town! The cool thing was that since I knew I wasn't pregnant, I could drink as much as my little heart desired.<p>

Not going to lie, we looked pretty damn good. Rose being the drop dead gorgeous blonde and my brunette self felt like a solid 9.

"I think Emmett would certainly not approve of this outfit! Which pretty much makes it perfect!", she laughed and I was positive the wine was already making her tipsy.

"Then it's a good thing he and Edward are going to another club!" I laughed.

I thought of Edward a whole lot. I wondered if he even thought of me and if he might be busy with some other tart. That thought raged inside me and I really hoped it wasn't the case because as much as I was a lady, I wouldn't be able to hold back if I witnessed some broad throwing herself at him. Yes it was a good idea Rose and I were headed to a different club.

Fred was driving us to a club called The Boulevard, and I was ready to dance and have a good time. I needed to clear my head a bit and just enjoy a good night out.

We were let right in as soon as we walked up, and we went straight to the bar.

Men bought us drinks and we began our night out right. Any time any guy tried to get to close, we quickly shut it down though. We were there for a couple hours and ran into some old business acquaintances. We hung out a while but excused ourselves soon after to enjoy ourselves.

A couple of guys asked us out to the dance floor after a restroom break and they weren't hard on the eyes, we were tipsy enough, so we agreed. A few songs went by when I looked over and didn't see Rose anywhere. I didn't panic because I figured she might have gone to rest her feet at the table. Then I saw her, over by the table with a different guy. She was arguing with him and that's when I made out that it was Emmett from a distance.

Oh shit.

"Let's go". I felt a hand on my upper arm leading me away from the dance floor.

I looked at the guy I was dancing with and gave him an apologetic look.

Edward didn't look at me as he led me away from the dance floor. Rose gave me a sad look and made a phone gesture with her hand telling me to call her when I got the chance! I kissed my fingers and blew her a kiss before I couldn't see her anymore.

"Fred is here somewhere" I said to Edward when we were back outside. He was holding my hand with his as if he was expecting me to run.

"I sent him home". he said and it was obvious the man was pretty upset.

"What? Why?" I yelled.

"I wouldn't argue with me right now, Isa" he scolded me.

"What crawled up _your_ ass?"

He gave me an angry look and opened the door for me when his driver pulled up.

I got in quickly because I didn't want to make a scene. That's not very lady like.

The ride back to his condo was very quiet. He looked through his phone and I pretended to not look over and see who he was texting or emailing. A bunch of boring looking emails from what I could see.

Once we got to his building he silently held my hand as he led me up to the 24th floor.

"Are you going to talk to me?" I asked when we closed his front door behind us

"Well you looked to be having a wonderful time". he shrugged out of his jacket.

"Rose and I _were_ having a very good time. Thank you!" I nonchalantly smoothed down my dress.

"Yeah I could tell, what with those guys all over you". He rolled up his sleeves.

"Oh, so now you're mad that I'm going out?"

"Is that why I haven't seen or heard from you? You're too busy out there shaking your ass on other guys' shit!"

"Whoa! What the fuck Edward? What gives you the right to get mad at me for doing the exact same thing you were probably doing!?"

"I have every right baby! Don't think you can come here and sleep with me and go out there and rub up on other dudes!"

"I was doing no such thing!"

"I SAW!" He was walking back and forward with his hand on his hip and waving the other hand around "I saw you, Isa!"

"I was dancing Edward! There's nothing wrong with dancing!"

"Yeah while you could be carrying _my_ child!"

"Actually, I'm not pregnant! So you can calm yourself down!"

He walked right up to me and got in my face. A jolt of adrenaline shot through my veins in that moment. I thought my heart would beat right out of my chest.

"That's the last time you hear? I hope you enjoyed it because that was the last trip you had to a club in a very long time." He walked away "_If _you ever go again." he said without looking at me again.

"Says who?" I countered as he walked away again.

"I say!" he yelled.

It had just occurred to me that we had never fought like this. I don't think I've ever even seen him this mad. He was always so cool and collected.

I didn't respond because I could tell he was heated and I would only make things worse. I made my way to his kitchen and opened his fridge. I wanted water very bad.

"I'm calling Fred in the morning and asking Jules to pack something for you to wear. You're not going back out in that thing" he motioned towards my dress.

"Oh! Chill out Edward! You're blowing this way out of proportion!"

"Have you seen that thing!?" he asked.

"My ass and tits are covered, I don't remember you blowing a gasket when Tee's boobs were about to fall out of that dress at last year's gala"

"Who the hell's talking about Tanya? And I'm not going to say it again" he said as he stopped right in front of me in the kitchen. He calmly took the glass of water from my hand and gulped down the last half of it.

He placed it back down on the counter and did something I wasn't expecting.

He reached down and grabbed each of my thighs and hoisted me up on his waist. I wrapped my thighs tightly around him and then he crashed my mouth with his. And It. Was. On.

I kissed him back feverishly while I desperately tried to unbutton his shirt. He smelled so good I wanted to swallow with every breath I took.

He started walking towards the bedrooms but any time there was a table or counter he'd place me on it and it would allow me to unbuckle something else he was wearing. He quickly shoved my dress above my hips and pretty much proved how quickly the dress could expose something private but I didn't hear any complaining from him anymore.

Our breathing and moans were so loud in the quiet condo and it made it all that much more exciting to me. I could feel the rush of excitement pool at the apex of my thighs.

He picked me back up and pushed me up against the wall in the hallway before reaching the bedroom.

"Marry me, Isa". he said between breaths.

"I can't". I moaned sounding pained, but pain was the last thing I was feeling when he pushed his hips into my lower region. This was delicious pleasure.

"Marry me". he was kissing my neck.

"You can't stand me, Edward" I replied while he sucked on my neck. I really didn't even think about how tacky hickies were while he made it feel so good!

"So what? That's nothing new" he said.

"All we do is fight" I said before tasting his delicious jaw.

He finally got us through his bedroom door and didn't bother closing it. He placed me down on his bed and let himself fall on top of me straight away.

"Take your pants off" I told him desperately.

He pulled my dress down and exposed my breast to him. He quickly grabbed one and massaged it while he licked and sucked on my hardened nipple.

"Mmmm" I couldn't be quiet.

"Take your pants off Edward" I cried.

He reached down and unzipped his pants and stepped out of them and came back to kiss me. He continued kissing me while he pulled my thong off.

I opened my legs and bucked up when he was close enough for me to feel. He was hard.

"Pull those off" I said to him referring to his boxers.

"Damn Isa, shut up and let me!" he said out of breath.

"_You_ shut up Edward!" and I grabbed his face to continue kissing him.

"I can't stand you" he moaned.

"See." I managed to point out.

"But I want you so fucking bad!" he said while he positioned himself at my entrance.

"Slowly please" I begged.

He was ever so gentle when he entered me and would moan softly as he thrust slowly so that I could adjust to him. I felt pressure that was becoming pleasure with every thrust.

"Are you okay, baby?" he asked while holding my face in both his hands.

"Yes" I breathed.

He made love to me gently, and when I met his thrusts by lifting my hips, he bucked harder and it was beautiful. I held onto him and caressed his cheek when he would look at me. His eyes were smoldering and his lips bright pink from our kisses. He'd alternate resting his forehead on my collarbone and kissing my neck too.

His thrusts became jerky and he reached down to rub my nub, and soon enough I felt the build up start.

"Fuck baby, hard!" I pushed him into me using the heel of my foot, and he obliged.

"Ahhh!" I screamed as my orgasm hit me deliciously. I shut my eyes tight and heard Edward groan loudly as he spilled into me.

It was over all too soon and I wished we could go on forever. When he finally peeled himself off me, he told me to climb under the covers because he wasn't going to let me leave yet. I let him think he could tell me what to do for tonight. I was pretty tired and didn't have the energy left in me to fight him anymore.

He climbed under the covers when he got back from the bathroom and I was nervous again. Even though this was our third time sleeping together, we had yet to be 'intimate' in a more personal way. I was almost holding my breath and stayed on my side not daring to invade his space. I didn't know his habits yet.

"Geez, relax" he said.

"I am" I lied, why did he affect me so?

"Come here" he whispered.

I looked over at him and I could only see what the city lights lit up.

I slowly made my way closer to him and he opened his arms in a welcoming way. He smelled so good.

I faced away from him and he spooned me from behind.

"I'm being serious Isa, I want you to marry me" he whispered into my hair. I didn't answer him because I was still completely naked and could feel him on my butt. There was no way I could have this conversation right now. He was relaxed and satiated for the moment. I closed my eyes and slowly drifted off, but any time I moved, my mind would wake up enough to register that I was still sleeping next to Edward.

* * *

><p>AN: I have enough chapters to post twice a week :) I go over them a lot so I can't promise what days they'll be up, but expect two to three chapters a week:)

Don't forget about the blog;) Link is on my profile! Thank you for checking my story out!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Please note this is M for Mature as it will contain very mature material

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5<p>

"Do you even know what you're doing?" Edward questioned me in a playful manner.

"Do _you_ know how to make them?" I shot back.

"How hard could it possibly be?"

"Alright then! Be my guest!" I smiled and watched.

"Alright, let's see" he said as he studied the box of Bisquick "It says to add a cup of water and two eggs".

He proceeded to grab a big ass glass, one which you drink beer out of and was about to dump it into the mixing bowl.

"Uhh hello? A _measuring _cup!"

"What's a measuring cup?"

"Oh forget it! You're useless!" I pushed him out of the kitchen.

"That's not what you said last night" he teased "Or this morning!" he added as we he walked into the living area.

"I hear too much talking, and don't see much action" I responded.

"Tell me why I need to pick up around here? I pay someone to do it!"

"Enlighten me?"

He dragged his feet the whole time and I heard him complaining when he talked to himself as he picked up some of the articles of clothes we threw off last night, or very early this morning. I really couldn't believe he would have waited for that poor woman to come over before those things would have been picked up.

It had been way too many years since I'd seen Edward this care free. As much as we bickered and poked fun at each other, we were laughing and laughing non-stop and I never wanted it to end.

I looked over at him while I waited for the pancake to cook through. He looked so relaxed watching television. I couldn't even tell you the last time I saw him sit in front of a T.V. and it brought a smile to my lips. His hair was a disarray of reddish brown hair, he sat in plaid pajamas and a thin white under shirt.

"Do you know that little Korean place next to Lone Star?" he hollered over at me and thankfully he didn't witness my staring.

I had to clear my throat before answering. "No, doesn't sound familiar".

"Well it's pretty good. Want to try it out later?" I would much rather go for Japanese any day but I wanted to spend more time with Edward lately. So why not, I thought. "Sure!" I easily agreed.

This time he looked over at me and he gave me a crooked smile before turning back to the T.V.

I don't think he was as aware of his beauty, but he was truly captivating and it was becoming desperately obvious that I might be a little too mesmerized by him. My intention was to never be into Edward this much. I've been cautious about it most of my teenage years and even early twenties. Back in high school, I remember knowing that Tanya thought she would grow up and marry him. She even took a razor to a poor defenseless bathroom stall in the ninth grade, and carved T & E on the back of the door. I always rolled my eyes whenever I went to pee.

"Pancakes are ready!" I called out to him.

He quickly made his way over to the counter and grabbed both our plates and set them down at the breakfast table.

We ate silently and just exchanged sweet smiles at each other. He didn't say some witty remark about me ruining the pancakes or anything, as I expected him to. He cleaned his whole plate before I was even half way done with my stack.

"That was really good! Thanks baby", he got up taking his plate with him and kissed the top of my head before walking back over to the kitchen.

"I'm going to jump into the shower", he announced. I watched him disappear into the hallway and buried my face into my hands. What's he doing to me? I really didn't know what to think about this Edward. The way he was behaving was far better than I imagined he could ever be. And honestly I didn't want this to ever end.

There was something that was bothering me though, and it was that Tanya had been here with him for the better part of two years and it amazed me just how quick he ditched her and brought me in. This was ultimately a business deal, but still, I was really getting worried and knew I had an obligation to my heart to protect it.

I saw him interact with her on many occasions and I did have to admit that I never witnessed him hold her hand, or show any type of possessiveness like he showed towards me last night. I also couldn't remember a moment he called her an endearing or silly pet name. It was becoming painfully obvious I was insecure about the whole situation and maybe even jealous of Tanya for having been in his life for those two years.

I needed to be safe. He was a very handsome, rich, and intelligent man. A perfect bachelor and any woman would see a golden ticket upon laying eyes on him. I felt myself becoming determined to win his heart over. I needed to keep the ball in my court and couldn't let him know how much I was growing attached to him. I knew him and the type of women he brings around from time to time when he needed to get off. I refused to be one of those poor pathetic women. I'd choose to the type of woman he wasn't accustomed to treat.

I got up and dumped the left over pancakes and dug through the bag of clothes Jules packed for me. Jules was my assistant and organized my life like no one else could. She was a great assistant whenever I needed to put a fundraiser together or a blood, or food drive. I made my way to the bedroom where I quickly changed out of Edward's t-shirt.

I knocked on the master bathroom's door.

"Come in" he called from inside.

"I'm going to go back to my place, I want get a little more put together".

"What's wrong with the way you look now? I think you look pretty" he responded.

He opened the glass door to the shower and peeked his head out. His hair looked dark brown when it was wet and I wanted nothing more than to jump in there with him. I blushed at the compliment and was momentarily stunned.

"This isn't exactly what I feel like wearing thought." I smiled

"Alright" he agreed, "I'll be over to pick you up at about two. Do you think you'll be hungry by then?"

"It's almost one now Edward. We got up late"

"Shit! Five then?"

"Sounds good" I said with a smile and was about to back out of the bathroom.

"Hey! Come here", he called out to me before I disappeared. I walked towards him and I realized he wanted a kiss.

I leaned in and his lips landed on my lips and he gave me a curious look when I ducked away as soon as possible.

I was closing the door when he yelled, "No skank clothes, Isabella!"

"Yeah, yeah." I said rolling my eyes.

* * *

><p>Once I got back to my place, I took a moment to rest and decided to lie down in bed. My life was taking a turn and fast. If there was something I really wanted to prevent myself from doing, it was to fall for Edward Cullen. He swirled and walked around every corner of my brain before I ended up drifting off after about fifteen minutes.<p>

I was probably on my third dream when the sounds of my door being opened quickly made me stir from my slumber. My eyes shot open and I stealthily ducked out behind my bed and reached into my bedside drawer. I quickly grabbed the pistol from inside a fake bible, and pulled out the magazine to check the cartridge. This was the life I was born into and I was ready for whatever was to come.

I heard the footsteps approaching around the corner of the hallway and I laid low. When my ears registered the person reach my door I sat up and aimed. The shrill shriek almost made me pull the trigger.

"Rosalie! What the fuck!"

"_I think I just saw my life flash before my eyes_" she squeaked.

I almost killed my cousin!

"Geez Bella! Paranoid much? What the flying fuck!"

"You know better than to sneak into my home! I could have killed you" I yelled.

"Dude, I wanted to catch your ass in the act! I couldn't announce myself if I'm trying to spy!" she said defending herself as if it was a perfectly rational explanation.

"What are you talking about 'Detective Swan'?!" I stuffed the piece back into its hiding place.

"What's going on between you and Edward? And don't you fucking deny it Isabella Swan!" she stared me down while she placed her balled fists on her hips.

"Oh God" I said exasperated while I walked into the kitchen to grab a glass of juice, Rosalie in tow not far behind.

"No man is going to go ape shit the way he did last night on some 'friend', Bella!"

"How did you get in?" I asked, "You gave me a key a long time ago." she said.

"You've never used it, I forgot about it."

"Stop trying to change the subject." she demanded.

I sat at the breakfast bar, crossed my arms in front of me, and dramatically let my head fall onto my arms facing down.

"I don't want to talk about it" I said sounding muffled to her.

"Oh, so you're not denying it! Well guess what Bells, you're going to tell me everything now!" she pulled out the stool next to me and climbed up.

I didn't bother sitting up and just explained.

"The minute you blow it out of proportion, I'm kicking you out"

"I'd like to see you try" she cut me off and waited for me to continue.

"I'm going to do my part Rose. Edward and I will produce an heir for Mase Corp, and I'm not sure what's happening between us but the procreation has commenced", I summed it up.

She gasped so incredibly dramatic, and I wanted to back hand her so bad. "You mean to tell me you smushed?"

I finally sat up and gave her a bored look, "Smushed, we did"

"Oh my God, you whore!" she clapped delightedly. "So he finally got you to agree!" she laughed some more.

I laughed and just nodded my head in agreement.

"And I am kinda starting be glad I did." I added and she gave me shove while laughing.

"Details, Now!" she demanded.

"What do you want to know?"

"I mean com' on! Everything, don't be shy! Is he big?" she whispered the question.

"He's above average that's for sure"

"Runs in the family I see! Did you suck him?"

"Ahh Rose! Don't be crude!" I giggled

"So?"

"No! I would have chocked on _him_ for sure!"

These were the kinds of conversations you could have when your best friend shared the same blood that runs through your own veins.

"I'm so glad we can talk about this now," she smiled, "I was bored with your dry spells. You're too young for that shit!"

"How that affects you, I'll never understand" I said reaching for a banana.

"I don't know how Jake did it. He must have been super sprung!" she commented.

"Perhaps because there was plenty of this" I said as I bit into the banana.

Rose howled with laughter and continued digging for details. I was glad she didn't hold the fact I didn't tell her when it happened, against me.

"I can't believe you're trying to get pregnant, Bella" she expressed seriously after she got all the details she wanted.

"Sometimes, I can't believe it either."

"Dibs on Godmother!" she yelled.

"Duh! Who else?" I asked.

"A certain little pixie can be very determined when she wants to be" she brought up a very good point.

"You're right" I realized, "Throw down for the title?"

"I don't want to kill your future husband's sister" she said while grabbing her clutch and starting to make her way out.

"Who says I'm marrying him?" I called after her.

"Ha! Don't make laugh Isabella Swan. Mark my words." she winked at me and closed the door behind her. All I did was let a breath of air out.

Edward was right on time at exactly five o' one. "Nice!" he commented while I playfully pirouetted for him, "What you do think?" I smiled.

"You look beautiful. You always do."

"Get out" I jabbed him while laughing and just pushed him out so that we could get going.

* * *

><p>"You're right, this is delicious" I said while I brought another fork full of the safer looking Korean food to my mouth.<p>

"Good, I like it here too!" he said while taking a bite of chicken.

I was enjoying my food so much that for a while the only sounds coming from my mouth were moans and groans, "Can I ask you something?"

"Please do. I don't think I can take any more of your sounds" he said chuckling.

"How did you know Rosalie and I were at the Boulevard last night?" the thought had not entered my mind until now.

"Believe it or not, it was fate. We got a call from some buddies that they were over at the Boulevard and they said it was bumping. Emmett and I decided it was time to ditch West Side, it was a grand opening, but it was pretty lame."

"Hmm, I don't know if to believe you" I eyed him suspiciously.

"I'm not going to lie to you, Isa. Had someone told me you were there, dressed as you were, I would have been there sooner."

"Possessive much?" I commented borderline serious.

"Emmett saw Rosalie first. I laughed at him at first for not keeping his woman on check."

"Ha!" I laughed in his face.

"And then" he continued, ignoring my mocking, "He pointed you out too."

"I still don't know why it heated you so bad."

"Shall the shoe be tried out on the other foot?" he ask.

"If you know what's good for you, you won't."

"Jealous?" he smiled.

"No. I just don't think it's fair. If I can't, then you can't either." I lied my ass off but that's as much as he'd get out of me.

It was soon getting late and Edward walked me back to my loft after we had walked through little shops and let the food settle. Paul my personal trainer would not approve of the meal I had. Edward tried getting me to stay over at his place again but I didn't need to look eager to stay again. I figured there would be plenty of other nights to drop by and "work".

* * *

><p>The next few days I was kept very busy with school work. I was working on my masters and whenever I had the energy, I'd work on my thesis. I dedicated my house chores to days I had some free time as well, I didn't like paying someone to do what I was very capable of doing myself. A few days had gone by and I let Edward and I cool down. He'd been calling me every night and we usually just talk about how our days went. It's a little odd to share that time with him, especially when he starts flirting. I get butterflies and I douse cool water on the situation by changing the subject a lot. I let him know he didn't need to call every night because I'd let him know they moment I knew if we were going to become parents. I could tell he was getting frustrated with me. Though, I couldn't see how he didn't appreciate my giving him all this space.<p>

I was making dinner one night and was watching my guilty pleasure on T.V. at the same time when my doorbell rang.

My heart raced in my chest because I wasn't expecting anyone but could guess who it could be. I plastered a smile on my face and pulled the door open.

The person I saw standing there was the last person I was expecting. She also didn't look to be paying me a friendly visit. "Tanya?" I asked confused.

"Isabella, Can I come in?"

"Yes, please come in" I said moving out of the way. I had a very bad feeling about this, "I was about to pour myself a glass of wine, would you like one?"

"No, thank you." Her response was very curt.

I pointed towards my living area and she stepped over right away.

"What can I do for you Tanya?"

"Isabella, I just want to know why? Why would you do this to me?"

I took a second before I answered and thought of the words to say.

"Tanya, please understand! Edward and I have a duty to our families and we weren't able to stop this, any more than you could have."

"No Isabella. The day you came over that Saturday morning Edward gave me some lame bullshit excuse about needing space and that I should let him be, for some unknown amount of time! I told him I understood but was heartbroken. The only thing I could be certain about was that I could win his heart over in time. It wouldn't be the first time you know? I didn't think you had anything to do with it but this past Saturday I grew the courage to go see him, when I saw you leaving the building. Sporting quite the disheveled look, and carrying an overnight bag, might I add. How long has this been going on? I know you have something to do with it!" she cried

"Tanya, Edward is a grown man. I could never force him to do anything he didn't want to do!" She was beginning to upset me because she was placing all the blame on me.

"Woman code Isabella!" her eyes glossed over

"I'm sorry Tanya, believe me I am so sorry. I hate to see you hurt"

"I want him back Isabella"

"Okay…" I said. What could I say?

"That's it? That's all you've got to say?"

"Well, I can't possibly tie him down. If he wants to rekindle your relationship, there's absolutely nothing I can do about it"

"How long have you felt something for him?" she asked me.

"I honestly don't know" I said looking down at my hands.

She stood back up and made her way towards the door to exit. She stopped just as she was going to disappear.

"I'm sorry Isabella, but you're my competition now" and she left.

I don't know what it was, but I couldn't help the sob that came out. I cried because I didn't want to hurt Tanya. I cried because I didn't want to be Tanya in the future either. I really needed to get my feelings under control. I got back to cooking and spent a quiet evening in that night.

* * *

><p>A few days later I called Edward because I had decided I needed to talk to him about what was on my mind. We agreed I'd come over and I rehearsed the conversation in my mind the whole way there only to not be able to pull away when Edward kissed me enthusiastically when I arrived.<p>

"I need to speak with you" I said as he lifted me and placed me on the kitchen island. He was attacking my neck with his tongue.

"What is it?" he asked, thought it didn't seem he was all present to wonder what about.

"I think you should know about something". I said so slow, if he didn't know me, he might have thought I had brain damage.

"It's kind of hard when you're doing this." I was having a hard time breathing and my legs betrayed me when they wrapped themselves around his hips.

"You taste so good, Isa" he groaned while he rubbed our clothed parts together. After a little while the friction was making an orgasm come on.

"Yeah, like that" I moaned. He was looking into my eyes, waiting for the earthquake deep inside me to hit. I threw my head back and screamed but then, he was no longer there.

"Don't worry," he smiled. He quickly pulled my leggings off and made me lie across the island. "Hold still." he instructed as he kissed his way down my stomach. I realized what was coming and knew that I would be next.

He reached the apex of my thighs, and I felt him part my lips. The moment his tongue touched me, I bucked up, not able to force my butt to stay still. Edward used one of his arms to hold me down while he worked his magic.

"Shit baby, I can't", I cried, "Ooooh, like that!"

My legs were resting on his shoulders and the moment my orgasm came on, I worried I was going to crush his head in between my legs.

"Ahhh, hmmm, shit, shit", I cried.

He allowed me to ride it out. I was completely spent, I didn't even have the energy to sit up. Edward smiled at me and without another word, scooped me up bridal style, and carried me into his bedroom where he continued to have his way with me.

I was such an idiot. I slept with him and decided to run out of there when all was done and I sobered up again. It pretty much went that way for the last few days. I'd go over, bull headed strong to get it out of the way but I was becoming this weak pathetic woman when it came to him. I guess, at the same time, I was kind of delaying the topic worried that I would look self-conscious.

With every passing day, I felt I was taking Tanya on. By not including Edward, It was like it was a battle between her and I. I wasn't too sure how she was planning on trying to win him over again. As far as I knew, she left Mase Corp. about a year ago. I guess I'd just wait and see.

* * *

><p>This time I was able to stay away all together for about a week. Edward had been inviting me over and asking to come to my place if I couldn't make it to his, but I've been finding ways to avoid it.<p>

Jules was over helping me with ideas to get a Food Drive going and bless her heart because I could be very demanding when it came to my functions.

"Bella, its Edward on the phone." Jules let me know

I took the phone from her and metaphorically faced him.

"Hello?"

"Isa, How are you?"

"I'm well Edward. And yourself?"

"Well, I think you know." I'd definitely been spending more time with him because I could see his face in my mind.

"No, I don't know what you mean."

"Don't play coy and tell me why you're avoiding me".

"I'm not avoiding you Edward", I'm sure I sounded surprised to him.

"Well I've got to speak to you about something urgent".

"What is it?" My curiosity was peaked.

"Your father came down to see me, he is rather curious as to what is going on and he wouldn't leave unless I explained something to him".

"Oh God! What did you tell him?"

"I told him I'd like to keep the little bit of privacy I do have, private".

"Good, that's good! Did he leave you alone?"

"No Isabella, he left rather angry and I received a phone call from my father warning me. Charles wants to see this move along Isabella. I'm not, at all, sure why".

"Shit! I don't know what else to do!"

"We'll figure something out." he tried to ease my worry.

"Thank you!" I breathed.

There was a moment of silence.

"When can I see you?"

"I'm pretty busy".

"Bullshit! What's going on?"

"Don't get crazy, Edward. Like I said, I've been busy" I laughed.

"Well, we need to talk." I know people dread hearing those five words be directed towards them by their significant other, parent, whoever they may be. I wasn't excluded from that.

I stayed silent for a moment and bit the bullet.

"Do you like eggplant lasagna?"

"Umm, Sounds pretty good! I think I like it!"

"Sure you do" I laughed "Dinner's at 7", I said and hung up. I didn't give him a choice, if he wanted to see me he'd show.

"Is that the same Edward Cullen I know?" Jules asked

"Yes it is. Why?"

"What did you do to him?"

"I don't know what you mean..."

"Hmm-mm", she half grinned.

"I don't know what's going on." I said almost to myself but answering her at the same time.

"Well I'd say it's pretty obvious", she said before walking out of my work room.

I'd just wait to see what the evening brought on.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Please note this is M for Mature as it will contain very mature material

* * *

><p>Chapter 6<p>

Edward stared at the phone in his office. He had a very important business dinner and he completely forgot about it when Isabella invited him over for dinner. He didn't think too much about it and knew he would need to cancel.

"Jena, cancel my dinner with Brockston", he announced through the intercom.

"Sir?"

"Something important has come up" he was not going to lose the opportunity to see and talk to Isabella. The woman was driving him insane. Talk about role reversal, he didn't understand her when it came to her demeanor toward him. One minute she was hot and the next freezing cold. He'd never experienced a woman 'forgetting' to call him after he's requested her to. He accepted it the very first time Isabella told him that, but every other night after that? Isabella doesn't even have the courtesy to call and check in once in a while. The only time he heard from her was when she'd come over to sleep with him, and he couldn't even make her stay at times. Maybe now he understood how women felt when they were caught in that situation.

"Right away, sir" Jena was completely perplexed because she didn't accustom to cancel important business meetings. She worried something bad happened. She noticed her boss was preoccupied lately and she was curious as to what could be troubling him.

The next thing she knew her boss rushed out of his office trying to shrug his suit coat back on.

"I'm leaving Jena, you may leave early too as soon as you've gotten through to Brockston", he informed her while he looked to be rushed.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen. Have a good evening", he just nodded his head towards her in response. She looked over at the clock and realized it was only three thirty. Something was definitely going on. Whether it was a bad or good, she had no idea.

* * *

><p>Isabella decided to get started on dinner earlier than usual and let Jules know that she was done with the day's plans. She knew she could cook up a mean lasagna but she decided she'd love to make dessert as well. She decided a Blueberry Cheesecake would do wonderfully since it didn't require bake time.<p>

She got started on boiling the lasagna's pasta and worked on the rest of the recipes before putting it together. It was about five thirty when she was done with the lasagna and so she decided she wanted to look casually made up. Not too obviously done up, but enough to quicken Edward's pulse.

At about six o' clock she was dressed and even put her hair up in a French twist and let a few mahogany strands frame her face. She was just about put the cheesecake into the refrigerator when the doorbell rang. Edward was almost half an hour early, or so she thought.

There, to her disbelief stood her father. "Daddy?"

"Hi darling, can I come in?"

"Of course daddy", she was ecstatic her father was talking to her. Charles had started giving her the silent treatment a few months back when she was plain out refusing to give Edward and her a try. Isabella was always close to her father and it pained her that he wouldn't speak to her.

"Is mom okay?" she asked worried all the sudden.

"Your mother is fine, don't worry" he placate her, "I want to be frank Bells, you know I don't like beating around the bush"

Isabella knew what the topic of conversation would be.

"Are you seeing Edward? The tyke won't tell me". Her father wasn't one to beat around the bush. If he wanted to know something, he outright asked.

"Dad, please. Aren't I allowed to keep some of my life private?", her heart was racing.

Her father looked at her annoyed but thought about how much he probably already stressed her out, so gave her a break. "Fine, but just this once!", he feigned anger.

Isabella laughed and broke the barrier in between them and rushed over to give her father a hug and kiss on the cheek. "I've missed you dad"

"I don't like staying away from you either Bella, it's just frustrating when you don't listen for your own benefit. Being with Edward will guarantee you safety and stability. It will save the family business".

"We wouldn't even suffer though, the streets would keep us going", she answered.

"It's dirty Isabella, and even when Edward is learning the ropes, he's got the business to inherit once Carlisle and I are gone", he scolded her. Isabella didn't want to argue anymore, especially knowing she and Edward had already tried conceiving.

"Well, you don't even have to worry about that, you're as healthy as a horse", she said as he reached over and caressed her father's cheek.

"I'm trying to take things slow with Edward, dad", she finally said giving in. She didn't want to have to report to her father about something that should be her business and her respectable lover's business.

Her father was surprised she shared that at all, when she was always trying to hide things. Perhaps backing off, was the answer to it all along. "So then you're trying…" he sighed in relief "That's all I'd like to know".

Isabella smiled and was glad that she wouldn't have to explain any further to her father. Especially the small detail of how far she and Edward had gone.

"I'm going to get going bumblebee", he said as he started making his way back out.

"Actually, would you mind letting me use the restroom?", he asked all of the sudden.

"Dad, why do you even ask?", she laughed. She sat cross legged on the couch waiting for her father to come back out, when the doorbell rang again.

"Oh Jesus", she cried when she saw the time. Edward decided to arrive ten minutes early. She looked to the restroom and wondered if she could hide him before her father walked out.

She pulled the door open when there, in all his handsome glory, stood Edward. And not just Edward, but a ginormous bouquet of roses. Edward stared at the object of his affection in amazement. How could she possibly look so beautiful in something as simple as shorts and a long white shirt.

She didn't have time to waste, she grabbed him by the arm and pulled him in.

"Quick! Hide!", she screeched.

"Wait, what?", he was not amused in the least.

"He can't see you! I don't want to have to explain to him. I'm not even sure what this is!"

"Explain to whom? Isa, you better explain right now!" Edward thought the worst possible scenario and was glad for the gun strapped to his side, because he would definitely shoot a dirty son of a bitch.

"My father, Edward!", she begged but she heard the footsteps approaching and she knew it was too late.

Edward's face felt hot when he saw Isabella's father staring at him as he approached from somewhere inside the loft. Isabella's arms were hanging limply and she looked mortified.

"Charles, how are you sir?"

"I'm doing well, what a surprise to find you here, son", Charles gave his daughter an amused look.

Edward tried balancing the over-sized bouquet of roses on one arm in order to shake Charles' hand.

"Well, I can see you kids have plans so I'll make my way out; Edward come see me tomorrow. Good night", he didn't give the pair a second look as he walked out.

"Good night, daddy" –"Good night Charles" they said in unison.

"You couldn't give me a heads up?!", Edward chastised Isabella.

"I didn't even know he was coming! By the time I realized what the time was, you were already here ringing the doorbell! AND I tried getting you to hide!"

"You could speak faster", he rebutted.

They both stared at each other knowing they would have to give account as to what they were up to now that Charles saw Edward in Isabella's loft in the flesh. Adorned with roses and all.

"These are for you" Edward decided to hand his gift over.

"Wow! There's a lot!" she commented. She thought the idea was sweet, she just didn't know what to do with such a huge bouquet. "I don't believe I have vase big enough for these", she laughed. She looked even smaller trying to hold the roses.

"Why don't we just set these down?", he smiled at her.

"I'll have to get a few vases to place them around the loft. They're beautiful, thank you". The roses made her smile.

"Such a small price to see that smile", he said as he cupped her chin. Her eyes were cast down and her cheeks reddened. She was still trying to get used to this side of him toward her.

They were silent while Isabella made her way to the kitchen to serve dinner. Edward looked around the feminine loft and could see touches of Isabella everywhere. Despite having the money, the woman was not ostentatious. Very classy.

"Are you hungry?", she asked.

"Yes, I've been looking forward to this since you let me know."

"Good!"

Edward ran over and helped her set the table and she showed her appreciation with a soft smile.

They exchanged small talk about work and kept the conversation on safe topics. Edward exclaimed how surprisingly delicious the eggplant lasagna was and Isabella blushed. When they were done with dinner they quickly cleaned up and made their way to the entertainment room. Edward had a glass of wine and it didn't escape his attention that Isabella decided to not drink.

Soon the conversation died down and Isabella knew it was time to lay the cards out on the table.

"Isa? Why are you pulling away?", he asked softly. They were sitting on a love seat but there was about a foot of distance between them.

"It's complicated", she answered softly.

"I mean, is there someone else?", his eyebrows were pulled together.

"No," she chuckled, "There's absolutely nobody else"

"Then I don't get it, I thought we were good?"

"We're good Edward, it's just that I'm afraid we forgot what the purpose of us getting together was, in the first place. I don't want it to be any more complicated than it already is."

Edward decided the space between them was just too much and he moved closer and faced her. Isabella's pulse picked up quickly. It unnerved her to have him sit so close to her because it immediately made her want to turn her face and crash her lips to his.

"Isa, I want you. I don't just want to fuck, and have you leave me every time. I want to talk, see, hug, and kiss you every day! I want to come home and know I might find you there working on your food drives, working on your scrapbook, writing your thesis, or making that cucumber lasagna!"

"Eggplant" she added and he decided to ignore it.

His voice got softer and almost groaned when he wrapped his arm around her tiny waist to rub circles on the flesh of her side. "I want to make love to you and hold you while you sleep next to me", he implored.

Isabella's walls were quickly falling apart and she knew she was in trouble. "What's bringing this on? Why are you so interested all of the sudden?"

"I wouldn't say 'all of the sudden' Isa. I've kinda always thought that if I ever married, you would be the one walking down the aisle. And now that I've had you, I can't let you go",he continued not letting her break his reverie.

"I know that you're doubtful when it comes to my actions, but Isa, how can you ever possibly know when you don't give me a chance to prove it to you! Just, try with me baby" he said a little more enthusiastically when he saw he was breaking her resolve. He had placed his forehead on her temple and he watched her carefully. He decided now that he was getting through to her, it was now or never.

He reached into the coat he brought with him, and pulled out the little black box.

"Wh-what is that?" Isabella stuttered.

Edward stood up and pulled Isabella up to her feet as well. He looked her in the eyes and knelt down.

"Baby, you've walked into my life and left footprints in places in my heart, I didn't even know existed. I know we fight, scream, and can't stand each other at times" they both chuckled, "But we also laugh, poke, and tease each other like best friends. There's nobody else I could ever want by my side in this dangerous, beautiful life. We've already decided you would be the mother to my children, but can you please take me too, and be my wife?"

Isabella stared down at their hands for what seemed many minutes but really were mere seconds ticking by. She wanted everything that Edward just said.

She inhaled deeply and finally looked into his deep green eyes again. She wanted to give him a hard time, for just the sake of it because that's how they got along with one another, but in order to keep the moment as beautiful as it was, she simply answered "Yes".

Edward didn't wait a second more. He captured her lips with his, and tasted her mouth. Isabella let out a soft moan and wrapped her arms around his neck. Edward's heart was beating so fast he thought Isabella could surely hear it too. He pulled away for a moment in order to place the ring on her finger.

It was the most beautiful rose gold pear shaped engagement ring. It wasn't like most other engagement rings, but he thought it to be perfect. Isa wasn't like most other women to him. She was enthralled by its beauty and thought there couldn't be a more perfect ring out there for her.

"You won't regret it baby" he said in between kisses.

'_I hope not Edward_' she thought.

* * *

><p>For the next three weeks, Edward and Isabella continuously received many congratulations as soon as the paper announced their engagement. The wedding was taking place in less than a month and Isabella spent many days with a wedding folder attached to her arm and at Edward's office.<p>

Isabella had taken over his desk and she had sprawled magazines, color swatches, flowers and many different vendors' phone numbers all over it. She didn't want a wedding planner because she wanted to take care of even the smallest details which made it more personal for her. She asked for Edward's opinion on a lot of the planning but he knew that no matter what he leaned toward, she'd go with whatever her heart was already set on. He enlightened her either way and smiled through it all.

Jena was growing accustomed to having Isabella answer the intercom whenever she called for her boss. Edward was set up on the couch in the office with the coffee table as his desk for the time being. He didn't mind in the least and felt alone whenever Isabella was out taking care of business elsewhere.

On one of those days, Jena received the reminder of a meeting taking place with Carlisle, Charles, and Eleazar on her desk top. She knew Edward was bound to come out within the next minute, never having been late to a single meeting. Jena grabbed her tablet ready to go as soon as her boss walked out. Five minutes went by and Edward was taking longer than he ever had. Knowing he was bound to come out any second she made the decision to creep into the office to let him see she was ready to leave.

The sight she fell on made her drop the iPad.

There on the desk was Isabella holding on to Edward's sides with her bare thighs as he drove into her with his hips. His pants were barely hanging on to his thighs but they looked to be making their way down with each thrust. Isabella's head was thrown back and her teeth were biting down on her lip. Edward's mouth was on her neck and he didn't falter until the crash came from the door.

The couple's head snapped in her direction and Jena fumbled to pick up the object as she slammed the door shut with a quick apology.

Her boss didn't come out soon but when he finally did, he did looking just as sharp as he had walking into the office that morning. Edward prattled on about the things she should make sure to take notes on. He never mentioned what she saw and she didn't dare look at his face either feeling completely mortified. They arrived twenty five minutes late and when the men commented on the time, Edward apologized making up a lie to which Jena blushed furiously at.

* * *

><p>"My man!" Emmett congratulated Edward with a full hug.<p>

"Leave it to you Bella, you go from not having a boyfriend to a fiancé in a hop, skip and jump." Rosalie said to Isabella at the rehearsal dinner, as she hugged her.

"Thank you." Isabella took the back handed compliment.

"Oh baby, my mother wants us to take pictures to display at the wedding", Edward pulled on Isabella's hand.

"Oh, right!" she said and then turned to look at her cousin.

"We won't take long, sit down and order okay", she smiled and walked off with her fiancé.

"Oh um, Bells?" Rose called out to her cousin, "What did I say?" she said with a sexy wink. Isabella rolled her eyes knowing what she meant.

Rosalie and Emmett were whispering to each other about how the wedding came out of the blue.

"Is she knocked up?" Emmett inquired.

"Honestly, she might be." She simply responded placing the cloth napkin on her lap.

"Humph", he thought to himself, "I didn't even know they were getting down like that."

"I found out not very long ago. I almost died trying to find out", she commented.

"Do I want to know?" he looked at his girlfriend.

"Probably not", she said and he just nodded accepting it.

…...

"Now bend that front knee Isabelle", Louis the French photographer pronounced her name with an accent. He was making Isabella and Edward pose in completely awkward and cheesy positions. They wanted to laugh so bad, but could sense their mother's watchful eyes on them. They knew better than to make fun at this particular moment.

"Okay, now let's go over to that lamp post." Renee, Isabella's mother suggested.

"What kind of rehearsal dinner is this?!" Isabella cried, "All our guests are enjoying all the delicious food while we're freezing out here, taking pictures!"

"Had you two not sprung this wedding on us, we would have had a lot more time to plan. Blame yourselves", Esme, Edward's mother chided.

Given the fact that they were trying for a child, they thought speeding up the wedding wouldn't be too preposterous. In fact, it made sense to be married.

"I apologize mother, I couldn't give Isa the opportunity to back out." he explained playfully while Isabella smacked him on the arm.

After another twenty minutes of photographs, the couple and their mothers were finally on their way back into the dinner. Esme grabbed Renee's attention when she noticed the couple walking hand in hand speaking lowly to each other. They both gave themselves high fives at witnessing the plan to get them together finally unfolding before their eyes.

Upon making their entrance, all the guests got up and applauded the couple. Naturally Isabella blushed a deep scarlet, and Edward looked on at his fiancé and enjoyed her mortification. He was evil she thought.

Isabella was finally enjoying the first bite of smoked salmon, when out of the blue a little crazed looking woman appeared in front of her.

"Isabella!" she looked determined to get her point across not caring who was there to overhear.

"What do you think you're doing? My _brother_? Really?" her voice was so undignified and it came out sounding wrong, very wrong.

"Ma!" Edward called his mother to tell on his sister right away.

"I've missed you Alice!" Isabella acted like the grown up she is and tried to get the situation under control.

Alice looked at him with slit eyes and he looked back just as fiercely.

"Do you need me to put someone down?" Rosalie said to Isabella, not meaning a word of it. Alice looked up at Rosalie and shrieked while giving her a hug.

"Your ass needs to come back, Alice." She said while hugging her longtime friend. Meanwhile Isabella rubbed Edward's arm trying her best to comfort him. His sister's reaction to their fast coming marriage isn't going to change her mind now.

"I miss you all, I just might!" Alice smiled and looked over at her other half while he went around and greeted everyone too. "Hello Bella" he smiled as he leaned to kiss her on the cheek, "Hey brother!" he congratulated Edward as well. "Well, I can't believe I'm actually at your rehearsal dinner!" he laughed.

All six caught up with what was going on in their busy adult lives. Alice scolded her brother for potentially ruining her sweet innocent Isabella and he told her to butt out of his and Isa's life. Alice knew that their families needed the pair to settle with the arrangement but she felt horrible for her friend knowing she didn't want to marry someone she didn't love.

The evening continued on without a hitch. The hall was guarded with many black suits and the couple hoped that it would be just as peaceful the day after, on the day of their wedding.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to pass out, I just know I am." Isabella said out loud enough for the ladies in her dressing room to hear.<p>

Alice was standing in front of her fanning her with a brochure.

"Bells, are you sure you want to go through with this?" she asks imploringly looking into her eyes. "I know they've got you to agree to this but it's not too late!"

"Alice, please stop talking." She said as she fanned herself with her hand as well.

"Bells, chill out", Rosalie said from her seat on the other side of the room, "You just go up there, repeat what the priest says and BAM," she explains with a clap of her hands, "You're hitched." She said it so nonchalantly. It wasn't a serious thing to her, because she knew Isabella would go through with it anyway.

"Easy for you to say, Rosalie", Alice rolled her eyes.

"What? You did it!" she explained.

"Please stop!" Isabella snapped, "I just need a bit of peace and quiet for a little while".

The girls sat down and gave each other dirty looks as if each other were to blame for stressing Isabella even more. They have always gotten along and the fight would evaporate as soon as it happened.

Isabella was adorned in white taffeta. The dress was entirely too much for a shot gun wedding. She knew she couldn't pre-order a dress since everything was pulled together in three weeks, so flying to Kleinfeld in New York on a two day trip was all the time she had to choose the dress of her liking. Her mother and mother in-law were red nosed and misty eyed as soon as they saw her walk out in the fifth dress she had tried on. She stepped up on alter to look at herself in the mirrors that allowed her to see herself in different angles and she could see why her mother and future mother in-law were taken by the dress. It was a sweetheart mermaid gown and it accentuated her body on all the right curves. The dress consultant jacked her up with a veil and allowed her to try on heals that went with the dress and it allowed her to stand more tall and confident. She said yes, to the dress right away and the mothers could not agree more as they clapped excitedly.

"What if I barf?" Isabella looked over at the three bridesmaids.

"Oh shit, really?" Rosalie looked at her bug eyed.

"I think I might!"

Alice looked at them curiously not knowing the extent of Isabella's and Edward's relationship. Up to now, she believed they had yet to be intimate.

Isabella's cousin Leah was too young to know what was happening. She put on the dress her mother told her to, so she just waited to get on with the show excitedly.

"Why is her throwing up a shock?" Alice asked, "It's completely normal when you're th-" she jumped up to her feet scaring Leah at the same when she gasped loudly, "Nooooooo!" while she pointed at Isabella and she drew out the no.

"Are you!?" she gasped looking down at her mid-section.

"Could be." she blushed.

"B-b-but how, w-when?" she interrogated.

"Not now, Alice." Isabella tilted her head in Leah's direction.

"With Edward? My brother!?" she pushed to know.

"Who else Alice?!" Isabella yelled.

"Whoa!" she said taking a seat.

"Stop being so innocent Alice!" Isabella snapped.

"Seriously Alice," Rosalie interjected, "They're adults!"

There was a knock at the door and they knew. The time had come and Isabella accepted her fate. The ladies made sure to fluff up one last time before they got ready for the processional.

Isabella stood at the end of the line as she watched her little cousin Leah go down the aisle first. She saw the packed pews and held on to Charles' arm for dear life.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Isabella's thoughts were running a mile a minute. She was up at the alter with Edward, and she couldn't help but to enjoy every second of the day so far. As she made her way closer to Edward, she felt herself panic, but as she stared into those soft green orbs looking down at her with so much patience, and maybe even love, she knew she wanted to be there too. Charles handed her over to the groom and Isabella faintly heard his strong voice say, "Her mother and I do."

The ceremony was a blur and the vows were addressed all too quickly. Soon the priest announced the couple as being, "Husband and wife" he then looked to Edward and said, "You may now kiss the bride."

The kiss started slow but would soon deepen. The guests clapped, cheered, and catcalled which made Isabella's cheeks turn pink.

"Stop!" the yell brought Isabella back to the present. She rolled her eyes at the agitation she felt to be interrupted yet again at the time of the photography.

"I want to be next to Isabella too." Alice whined.

"Really, Alice! There will be plenty of more pictures to take. Let's let the newlyweds take a break." Esme scolded her daughter for being too demanding at times.

The guests that remained in the church long enough, soon joined them and congratulated them one by one. Many family members that each had not seen for years, made their presence on such short notice. The couple began to feel they'd never get to leave so they started making their way to the getaway car.

"Can we just skip everything else?" Isabella asked her new husband.

"It can be arranged." Edward answered and looked her over. He thought he might be biased but she was the most beautiful bride he'd ever seen. Everything about her look, made him adore her more.

"As much as I'd love to disappear for the rest of the day, I can't do that to our mothers." She smiled at him.

"You're right. I'd be more concerned with your father though." He joked.

The day went by smoothly and the newly married couple were having the time of their lives. They dined, danced, and made memories at the reception. Even Alice found herself enjoying the night even when she was worried that Isabella was bullied into marrying Edward.

She found herself studying the couple and they looked to really be enthralled with each other. She was feeling herself relax. She was really confused when she received an excited phone call from her mother sharing the news that her brother and childhood and lifelong friend were to be joined in matrimony. She had found out shortly after the couple themselves about the contract their father's had made when the children were still toddlers. She didn't want Isabella to feel trapped but looking at her now, she wasn't too sure it was a rouse anymore or if it was all part of the arrangement. And if it was, she thought they were amazing actors.

"Can you please stop worrying?" Jasper looked over at his wife.

"I just don't want her to get hurt." She explained.

"She's a grown woman, dear." He offered her his hand and asked her to a dance.

"Look at the way he's looking at her", Jasper instructed his wife. "It's the same way I looked at you on our wedding day." He smiled.

Alice looked up at her husband and loved him even more in that moment.

"Do you think it's the real thing?" she asked him after a while.

"I think so." He smiled while he gently pushed her into a twirl.

* * *

><p>"Okay, wait!" Isabella yelled while laughing.<p>

"It's tradition, don't be a brat." He playfully scolded Isabella while trying to carry her over the threshold of their hotel suite.

"You're going to drop me!" Isabella was in a fit of giggles feeling slightly embarrassed that the bus boy was following behind them with their luggage.

"Let me do this!" he said as he finally got her to relax in his hold.

The suite was much more than they needed, but their parents went above and beyond with anything that had to do with this wedding.

"It's beautiful" she commented.

Edward looked at her and continued to the double doors off to the side of the room which was where the bedroom was located. The large white bed was the focal point in the room and took up about half the space in there.

"This is where I've been wanting to be with you, since the moment you said 'I do' Mrs. Cullen" he whispered into Isabella's ear. Isabella felt chills go up and down her spine and lost all train of thought.

Edward laid her down on the bed and didn't wait to check if the busboy had made his way out of the suite already. He trusted he had, because he could no longer wait.

"I want to make love to you while you wear this dress" he whispered as he kissed her neck and caressed her body over the white fabric. He began reaching for the hem, and desperately felt for her skin. Isabella's body was sensitive to the touch and the moment his hands were on her thighs, she began mewling and burned with need.

"Hmm, Edward" she gasped, "Touch me." Isabella had lost all her inhibitions when it came to their love making. During the beginning when they first began sleeping together, she would still feel warmth creep up her body when she felt Edward's eyes on her naked body, but all of that had flown out the window by now. If the warmth took over her body, it was for a completely different reason now.

Edward didn't need any more invitation and sat up on his knees while he desperately fumbled with his belt buckle. He kicked off his shoes to not accidentally tear the dress if he stepped on it. Isabella pulled at his dress shirt and tried to not rip the thing but she was desperate to feel his skin.

Edward reached down and quickly pulled Isabella's thong down her legs and gently palmed her ass to work her up just a bit more.

"Baby please" she begged him, and he smiled crookedly down at her as he placed his head at the entrance of her core. He spread her excitement around, further frustrating her because she wanted to feel him already.

"Hmmm, you have no idea," he groaned while pushing himself in slowly, "Just how much," and he finally hit the deepest part of her, "I've needed this, babe."

"Hmm, me too" she said as she wrapped her legs around his hips, her feet still wore the heels she'd worn that day.

Edward still allowed her to adjust to him before pulling back out but as soon as he did, she began to moan louder.

"Agh, damn Isa!" he gasped. He watched himself disappear inside of her and it sent chills up and down his back.

"Harder", she moaned. Edward was careful to not hurt her but when she would express her need for more, it took all he could to not pummel her.

"Like that?" he thrust into her with desperation.

"Fuck, yes!" she cried out.

The room was filled with moans, gasps, and curses. It had been a week since they'd been intimately together and their need was almost painful.

"Shit, Edward, shit!" Isabella's cries were loud.

"You're so fucking beautiful, Isa" Edward didn't let up on his thrusts.

He kissed her rosy cheeks and bit down on her jaw. Isabella felt herself at the edge and just to get herself there sooner, she reached down through all the fabric and felt herself and rubbed at her nub.

Edward looked down at what she was doing and was thrown over the edge.

"Fuck! I'm going to come!" he cried having witnessed something so erotic.

Their cries intermingled as they both reached the peak together.

"Damn!" he breathed out letting himself fall on her but careful to not crush her.

"Oh yes." she breathed out.

* * *

><p>Edward couldn't get enough of his wife. He felt himself need her even more after the day's events. The moment his body was recuperated, he was up and ready for more. The moment either of them stirred, so did Edward's anatomy, and he'd start kissing her breast, and feel her between the legs. Isabella was just as needy all night long, and it didn't take much for her to be ready for him.<p>

It was close to dawn, and he was making love to her for the third time that night even when they'd made it to the suite past midnight.

...

Isabella was sitting in the living room of the suite wrapped in a bath robe while they waited for a late breakfast from room service. She was going through her Instagram and was browsing the pictures hashtagged 'CullenWedding'. Edward was making coffee while his silk pajamas hung low on his hips.

The buzz came from the door and he made his way over to get it.

The young man pushed the cart in while he followed Edward.

"Breakfast", Edward called to Isabella.

At the moment he turned around he saw the young man's eyes wandering over where his wife was lounging. Her robe was slightly parted and her bent knee was displayed flirtatiously, even though the woman had no idea she was about to cause trouble for the young bus boy.

"Show some fucking respect boy!"

Isabella sat up alarmed and the young man was brought back to his surroundings at the tone of Edward's voice.

"Sir, sorry sir", he stuttered.

"If you have any self-preservation, you'll mind your manners!" he barked as he held the door open and the young man quickly made his exit.

"Edward" Isabella said his name, not to scold, or pick a fight. Just to bring him back and calm him down. She gave him a soft smile that silently translated into "It's okay."

Edward's eyes softened as he looked into her eyes too. He could hardly blame the _boy_.

* * *

><p>Isabella was bobbing at the shallow end of the pool of the hotel while Edward swam laps, since no one else was taking advantage of the large pool. Perhaps everyone else was at church but the pool area was fairly empty.<p>

The two hardly looked at a clock the whole day, the only indication that it was later in the day was the setting sun.

"I'll race you", he said appearing in front of her out of nowhere.

"I don't want to wet my hair."

"Why not? You can wash it later." He said.

"I conditioned it before the wedding. It's nice and soft", she smiled like it would explain and make sense to Edward.

"So condition it again." He reasoned.

"I had it done at a salon, Edward."

"Your hair looks the same as any other day." He said as he slowly got closer to her.

"Well, thanks", she said giving him a blank look.

"I don't mean that it's not nice, it's just as nice any other day, as it is _now._"

"I don't want to wet it either way. Especially this water, it's got chlorine."

He reached her and held her up against him. She wrapped her legs around his waist and he slowly floated them over to the edge of the pool, closest to the hotel so that the people lounging couldn't see them so well.

"What are you doing?" she giggled.

"Kissing my wife." He sucked and licked the skin under her jaw.

"Not here, Edward," she looked around and the area was pretty empty minus the few older couples lounging on the chairs and women sun bathing but their faces were facing up.

"Yes, yes here." He whispered as he nibbled.

"You're going to get us in trouble." She said.

"I'm just kissing you, relax."

She allowed him to feel her up as she relaxed. She had seen how some of these women had looked over at her husband earlier, so it'll do everyone good to see that he was in fact, taken.

He kissed her for a few minutes, his pruned finger tips grasped at her thighs and she was momentarily shocked when she felt a finger hook itself into the side of her bikini bottom.

"Edward", she whispered as she scolded.

"Shh"

"No, no shh", she was a little panicked, "you're going to get us kicked out of this pla- Hmm."

His finger pushed into her opening. He stopped his kisses to look at her face.

He rubbed her opening and pushed a digit further in.

Her eyes were glued to his and he continued to torture her because she couldn't make it obvious.

"_You're beautiful", _he mouthed.

She didn't take her eyes off of him as he continued his torturous ministrations. Her cheeks were beginning to tinge pink and he couldn't tell if she had been under the sun too long or if she was blushing.

"Can you please take me upstairs?" she asked him. Edward looked around and agreed because he was worked up plenty and was going to need to scratch the itch.

"Give me a second." He said as he motioned to his lap.

* * *

><p>Edward and Isabella had until the next morning before they would catch a flight to their real official honeymoon. Edward decided to take Isabella to Bora Bora where he was sure clothes would be needed minimally except for the nights he would take her out to dinner. Isabella had yet to visit the small island and was ecstatic to spend her honeymoon there.<p>

The flight was long and Isabella slept just about the whole way there, feeling incredibly tired and spent from the weekend.

"Baby, would you like some champagne?" Edward spoke softly to Isabella while they were still flying.

"Mm-no, thank you." She mumbled and cuddled into his side again.

He looked up at the flight attendant and shook his head with a smile. It didn't escape Edward's attention that Isabella had not touched alcohol the whole weekend. Even when the toast was made at the wedding reception she barely sipped from her glass, and put it back down and didn't pick it back up for the rest of the night. He on other hand, celebrated with all his friends and family.

Edward felt the need to know if Isabella was pregnant but he didn't want to bring it up on an airplane where the person behind or in front of them could possibly hear their conversation. Either way, he decided she might be waiting to tell him so he decided he didn't want her carrying anything besides her purse and that he would make sure to be extra careful with her when they made love.

…

"Look at that!" she exclaimed excitedly when they finally arrived at their hut.

"Do you like it?" he smiled at her.

"It's a dream!" she exclaimed walking fast toward theirs. The outside didn't look big, so when she walked in, she was floored at just how spacious and large it actually was. There was a lot of bamboo furniture adding to the island appeal and there was glass floor in the living room that allowed them to look down into the water where there were different colorful fish swimming. The kitchen had all the commodities and it looked like it was ready for permanent live in tenant. Isabella could only wish.

"Oh Edward", she said checking out the inside, "Have you ever seen anything this amazing?!"

He was enjoying her excitement and drinking it up, "I might have."

She looked back at him and felt her heart swell. Up until this point, as ridiculous as it might seem, the couple had yet to tell each other that they love each other. Every day that passed by though, any time Isabella looked at Edward, the word kept coming up in her head.

The same happened to Edward, and he really hadn't paid much attention to that fact because they were just as affectionate towards each other but he could feel himself falling for the woman in front of him more and more each day. Something he had not allowed himself to do for a while. Isabella was always someone unreachable to him since he was a teenage boy, so when he started seeing Carmen in his early twenties while he was in college, he allowed himself to feel a connection to her. The relationship was kept very private, only Carlisle and Charles really knowing about it. Carmen moved away leaving Edward high and dry, but they maintained a platonic relationship since she left all those years ago. Edward was hurt by the sudden move Carmen made, which was why it took some time for him to see anyone seriously.

Tanya came back into his life in his mid-twenties. The two dated for a few months in high school so it wasn't too foreign when he ran into her at functions and he decided to ask her out. The young woman was always there for him. It was uncomfortable for him to end things with her when Isabella came into his life. Truth being, he pined for Isabella even back in high school.

Isabella was always that young girl he saw growing up, fantasized about, but couldn't have. She kept him on his toes even as an adolescent because she did not let anyone walk all over her. She had strong opinions and wasn't afraid to argue them. He knew that being the daughter of Charles and Renee Swan, she was bound to have thick skin. In high school, he saw her date some of his classmates and it boiled his blood. He didn't understand why it was so hard for him to tell her how he felt if he saw her so often outside of school and on the weekends.

Isabella being a cheerleader was constantly being asked out. She dated some of the boys on the basketball team, but always had a soft spot for her close friend Edward. She'd develop feelings for him, and then she saw him start dating her friend Tanya. Each were always dating someone else which would force them to hide their feelings for one another.

It was safe to say, they were so close, yet so far.

"Dinner is being brought to us tonight." He informed her as he moved about the hut.

"Sounds good." She responded as she was looking down at the fish while sitting on the glass floor.

"Check out the bed!" He laughed. It was enormous and had rose petals strewn about it in shape of a heart.

"I saw that. Honeymoon cheese is thick in this place."

He walked over to her, reached under her harms and pulled her up. He picked her up bridal style and carried her into the bedroom.

"Seems to me, it's time to christen the bed."

"I agree." She smiled as she wrapped her arm around his neck and started kissing him.

…

The two were sitting on the outside lounge chairs after dinner looking out at the glowing blue water. It was only their first day there and Isabella was already worried about leaving this paradise.

"How could I ever go back home after seeing this?" she spoke softly.

"Well I'm not leaving without you, Mrs. Cullen." Edward chuckled.

"It's just so beautiful. I'm afraid I'll wake up and be back in my loft."

"You've been sleeping a lot lately, Isa." He said softly.

"I've been so busy Edward. Even when I slept these past few weeks, I hardly slept. So much to worry about with the wedding and all."

"I guess I'm just wondering if there is something I should maybe know about?"

Isabella sat up to look at his face. "Like what?"

"I read that constant fatigue is prevalent in the beginning stages of pregnancy."

"Oh!" Isabella laughed.

"I also noticed your recent aversion to anything sparkling."

"I'm sorry, Edward." Her eyes were cast down and the crease between her eyebrows deepened, "I took a test back at the hotel and it was negative." She looked back at his face but his expression didn't give anything away.

"So you're really just tired?" he questioned her and she nodded, "Why didn't you want to drink then?"

"I wasn't sure that I was or wasn't at the wedding, but on the plane, I was just so tired."

"I see."

Isabella wasn't sure what he was thinking but the silence was too loud in her ears.

"Tell me what you're thinking."

"Nothing in particular." He looked up at her and eased her worry when he smiled at her. "We're just going to need to keep practicing." He chuckled as he leaned in to kiss her. The couple laughed and settled back into their comfortable position.

Not too long after more conversation they made their way to bed where they continued on their quest to procreate.

* * *

><p>"And Suzette found out Lauren was seeing Eric too <em>and<em> she was already nine weeks along!"

"Good God, how did you even find out about all of this?"

"Your sister." Isabella answered simply. Edward wasn't at all surprised his sister filled his girl in on all the latest gossip.

"Figures."

The two were on their fourth day on the island and were currently eating lunch under a grass umbrella on the outside of their hut. The sun was beating down and Isabella had already received a healthy glowing tan.

Isabella was sharing all the latest gossip with Edward about some of their mutual high school friends. He was content to listen to her prattle on about all the non-essential information because listening to the soothing voice of his wife relaxed him.

"…..and I can't wait to feel your long thick girth fill me completely baby."

Edward sat up as he choked on his mimosa. He looked over at Isa as she gave him a teasing smile.

"So you _were_ listening to me", she laughed.

"Yeah I was listening!"

"Or were you being a selective listener?" she slit her eyes at him.

"Sorry baby, I don't give a fuck about who Eric is sticking it to this month. What I do care about though," he said as he got up and pulled her up, "Is that you follow through with that last statement just a moment ago."

* * *

><p>The island was beautiful, though Edward and Isabella didn't feel the need to explore too far from their hut. They'd leave that for a future trip. They spent a lot of time in the water swimming, and snorkeling and meals were delivered to their door. They didn't need to leave other than the couple nights Edward took Isabella out for dinner. Edward knew his wife was young, fit, and beautiful. It didn't surprise him that men would look at her, but he didn't have to like it and it did make him all that much more possessive. If it was at all acceptable, he'd pee on her leg.<p>

…..

"Ungh, ugh!" Isabella moaned.

"I love that you're mine." Edward breathed out

"I am." she agreed.

He grabbed her knee and hooked it over his shoulder driving him deeper.

"Oh damn!" she threw her head back and felt he was hitting parts inside of her he probably shouldn't be hitting.

"Ooooh," he looked down at her and asked, "How does that feel?"

"So good!" she gaped.

"Mmm", he kissed her shoulder and fist the pillows on each side of her head.

"Yes, like that!" she moaned.

His thrusts didn't falter, "All those men need to know who you belong to, Isabella."

"And you baby? Ungh!" she moaned, "Are you all mine?" she squeezed her other leg around his hips.

He nodded as he felt his release coming. "All yours, babe."

* * *

><p>"I don't want to leave." Isabella looked out at the water one last time while they ate breakfast. The week went by entirely too fast just as the week before that, had too. They had a plane to catch to be back home at around mid-night. The flight was about twelve hours long and she wasn't looking forward to it. She was glad that if she had to be stuck on an airplane for twelve hours, that she had Edward at her side.<p>

"We'll be back," Edward responded looking at her sad face, "I'll bring you back for our anniversary if you like."

Isabella looked at him and smiled.

The flight felt longer than twelve hours and the couple was all too glad to finally be back in the city after such a long day.

Isabella agreed to move into Edward's loft as long as they started looking for a loft that would be new to them both. She didn't want to live somewhere, where other women had been with her husband. Edward agreed all too quickly, giving Isabella anything she wanted.

As they walked into the loft they dragged their feet and Edward check all his correspondence.

"Did you have your mail forwarded here, Isa?" he asked.

"I did. Did anything arrive for me?" she was sitting on the couch rubbing her foot.

"Nothing."

"I'll have to go and check my place."

"Hungry?" he asked as he leaned over the back of the couch and slid her mahogany tresses behind her back giving him access to kiss her neck.

"No." she breathed.

"Tired?"

"Yes." She whispered.

"Let's go to bed baby." He said pulling on her hand. It was officially their first night at home as a married couple. The feeling was foreign but Isabella didn't want to be anywhere but there, and Edward was glad he was going to have her stay with him without her announcing her departure anymore. He went to bed feeling satisfied. The couple went to bed and actually slept that night. Something that had not happened in that loft since they started up their relationship.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

The boxes were all over their apartment and Isabella was going crazy looking for things she needed. First it was her one inch curling iron, then her steamer, and as of late she couldn't find her typed up assignments.

"I'm going crazy with all these boxes!" she whined.

"We're going to need to go through them this weekend because I can't possibly imagine you need it all." Edward answered her as he went through another box trying to help her.

"You didn't have them all in one place?"

"I thought I did. I wanted to share one with my professor when I went in." she pouted.

"You didn't save it in your laptop or flash drive?" he asked.

"Oh duh! I'll check my flash drive!"

Edward smiled at her "Have Jules come help you set all this in order, baby."

"I will. I can't take looking at all these boxes anymore." She blew the strands of hair that escaped her bun away from her face.

"I've got to get going", he announced as he walked over to her and gave her a kiss goodbye.

"Chicken and spinach stuffed shells for dinner." She said before he walked out.

"I can't wait." He looked back at her and gave her a wink.

It had been a week and a half since the newlyweds had arrived from their honeymoon. Isabella's things had been delivered soon after they had arrived but she wanted to take some time to relax after having had a hectic month so the boxes were still stacked around the living room and the master bedroom. She thought she might donate a lot of her furniture and appliances since they would do no one any good if they were put away in storage.

She still made some trips over to her last place to see about selling or renting it. Her mail was still arriving over there as well but had started receiving mail at the Edward's now too.

* * *

><p>Edward was in meetings most of the morning and was learning about some changes that we're going to take place. The company was getting new accounts with other reputable brands and he needed to make some trips around the country to meet clients face to face and close deals.<p>

"The teams are set up and it'll be set for the next month and half or so, Edward. You just need to get on those flights and make it happen." Charles instructed his son in law. Even when the bosses were family, they maintained their interaction one hundred percent professional.

Edward nodded looking down at his itinerary and as he slid a pen through his fingers. His brows were pulled together not loving the thought of traveling in the least.

…

"Brother!" Emmett walked into Edward's office.

"Emmett."

"What's with the face?" Emmett questioned seeing that Edward was not in the high spirit he'd usually been in lately.

"Trouble in paradise already?"

"Mind your business." Edward didn't feel like chit chatting at the moment.

"Alright, well I've got to talk to you."

"What about?" Edward continued what he was doing.

"There are new hires. Different divisions but you'll still have interactions no less."

"Why is this of my interest?" Edward was getting impatient. Emmett had a tendency to throw riddles his way.

"You're going to shit your pants."

"Get on with it, Emmett."

"My pops mentioned someone who I think you'll be shocked to see. I haven't heard about her in what seems like years. And you're not going to like it, man."

"Yeah? Why is that?" Edward finally broke into a smile.

"Alright. Let's see if you'll be smiling in the next ten seconds." Then he said, "C. Denali?"

Edward finally stopped what he was doing. "As in Carmen Denali?"

"That's right. I remembered seeing her years ago when we first started with the corp. Then she disappeared."

Edward was perplexed. Was she in the building at that very moment? Why had she come back? The thought that she would just come back had him fuming.

"Judging by the look on your face, I'm going to take a gander and gather the rumors about you two were true" he stated.

"Yeah, they were true. It doesn't matter though. What department will she be in?"

"In my dad's. Hopefully shit doesn't get complicated for you, man" Emmett and Edward were cousins but they considered each other brothers. His wishes were sincere because he finally saw that his cousin was in a good place in his life.

"Doesn't matter. Isabella never even knew about all that." Edward decided what Isa didn't know about, wouldn't hurt her.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa. You can't, not tell her. Haven't you watched enough movies man! Shit always comes back and bites you in the ass when you're not upfront about things like that." Edward saw Emmett's point of view but when he thought back at how things were at home, he didn't want to jeopardize it by bringing up something that wasn't even an issue in his mind.

"When did this happen anyway?" Edward asked.

"Apparently she's been on board for about three weeks now, if not a month. I'm surprised you haven't seen her. Uncle Carlisle hasn't sent her your way with the numbers yet?"

"Nah man. I had no idea." Edward wasn't expecting to hear that news.

Emmett wasn't trying to stress Edward out, he just wanted to give him a heads up, "What did she say about Tanya? Was she pissed?"

"I don't know what you mean."

"How does she feel about Tanya working here?"

"I don't know if she knows. I've never brought it up."

"Edward." Emmett was frustrated with his cousin. He knew if he'd keep something like that from Rose she'd make sure to cut his balls off.

"It's like you don't know her! If she's anything like Rosalie, she's going to flip a lid my man."

"Isa's not like that. Of all the things there are to worry about, Tanya isn't one. All she told me is that she didn't want me sticking it in her, she didn't say she couldn't work here."

Edward was being honest when he thought that it wouldn't bother Isabella that his unofficial ex-girlfriend was working at the corp. He honestly had to roll his eyes at the fact that two of his past flames were working for his family's corporation. Tanya had walked out of his life without a fight that he didn't even stress about her. She'd been back since before he even broke it off and she had behaved with class. He was more stressed about being gone and having to take trips, God knows how often throughout the year.

"Want to grab lunch?" Emmett asked after he was done looking at some emails on his phone.

"Sure, I'll see you in an hour in the lobby."

Edward wanted nothing more than to go home to Isabella and help her sort the pile of boxes that were stacked in their loft. _Their_ loft. A smile appeared on his lips at that thought. The situation at work was getting stressful. He didn't care about the women, since he had no feelings for either of them. He was taken by surprise by Carmen coming on board after she left all those years ago. He didn't know what he felt towards her, but it didn't really worry him.

* * *

><p>Isabella's correspondence was becoming less and less at her old loft. She checked with the building's office and was informed that a few more inquiries were made about her now available unit.<p>

"That there is the list of the people interested." The office manager said.

"That's quite a few." She looked at the names and one stood out to her.

"Oh hey! I know him!" she smiled. Jacob Black was someone in her past. Romantic past.

"Do you think he'd be a good candidate?" the building manager asked.

"Last I heard he was married. I haven't heard from him a while, I think he's got his life in order, so I'd say give him a shot."

"We'll give him a call then." The manager smiled at Isabella.

"If he's a good tenant, I recommended him. If he's not, I don't know who he is." Isabella laughed before she left.

* * *

><p>"This is so damn good, Isa." Edward loved Isabella's cooking.<p>

"What did you have for lunch?" Isabella asked him.

"50/50's" He answered, "I went with Emmett."

"I think I'll pack your lunch for tomorrow." She smiled at him.

He nodded bright eyed. "I'd love that."

Edward was bidding his time but thought it was better to just pull the band aid off at once.

"Isa? Are your classes keeping you busy?" Edward broached the subject about her schedule.

"With the new semester starting, yes." She frowned.

"I need to talk to you." Edward looked nervous and it put Isabella on edge.

"Well, that's never a great start to a conversation." She laughed nervously.

"I have a few business trips to make." Isabella's heart dropped at his admission. She wasn't ready to be away from him for any length of time yet.

"I see." She said playing with her food.

"Well baby, if you're free or have time to, I'd love for you to come." He saw her long face change immediately. Isabella's ears perked up and was surprised that he'd ask her to join him. A giant smile spread across her cheeks.

"Would you like that?" he asked happy to see she was brightened up with his request. She nodded and kissed his palm.

"I'm not ready to be away from you." He confessed and it warmed her cheeks.

Isabella smiled at him and nodded. Somewhere in her gut she was worried to be away from him too. She trusted him but was afraid of any time they had to spend apart.

"I can check with my professor. I don't think it'll be too much trouble, as long as I can submit online. Thankfully our honeymoon landed on the break!"

Edward smiled and relaxed. He was glad that dilemma was just about resolved. It was up to Isabella's professors now and he had an inclination they'd be flexible. Isa was a top notch student.

"Of course, I might not be able to go to every trip. But we'll deal with that, when we get to it." She bounced excitedly.

Isabella asked about what their fathers were working with underground. Edward could be honest with Isabella because he didn't worry about her reaction. She was aware of everything their fathers were involved in.

"Narcotics?" she questioned.

"It almost always is." He answered. "I need you to know Isa, if I ever need to take care of business," she knew what he meant by 'business', "I won't bring you along."

"I understand." She agreed easily because she knew the dangers of their secret life.

"You can't let anything happen to yourself." She said to him as she walked over to him and sat on his lap ran her fingers through his hair.

"I won't." he said as he leaned in to capture her lips with his.

Isabella didn't allow him to deepen the kiss if she wanted to clean up after dinner.

"Can't we just let the maid take care of that?" he asked as she picked up the dishes.

"I have arms Edward. I'm more than capable." She threw a smile his way.

"We're losing 'you and me' time." He explained.

Isabella loved hearing him express his desire to spend time with her. She just hoped it didn't fizzle away soon.

"I'll be done soon, babe." She placated him and he accepted by going into their room to get more comfortable.

* * *

><p>The weekend arrived soon and the couple was traveling in the back of a black car on their way to Isabella's parent's summer home in the outskirts of the city. Hers and Edward's parents, along with Rosalie and Emmett were over as well, where they were all gathering for some family time.<p>

Edward was on the phone with a possible client and Isabella stared out the window as she held onto the bowl of fruit salad she was bringing along. Isabella's thoughts were elsewhere where she was listing off things she needed to take care of in the upcoming week. Her mind was so busy she almost didn't catch when Edward said, "If you have any questions have your people contact Tanya Reed and she'll square things away. Have a good weekend."

Isabella's eyes snapped in Edward's direction but he was looking down at his phone not realizing his wife's eyes were burning into the side of his head. Isabella couldn't believe she had just heard.

Edward looked up to see where they were to see if he could make another phone call before they reached their destination. "Good." He mumbled to himself seeing he had plenty of time. He pressed 'send' on his mobile, brought his phone up to his ear, and looked over at Isabella and smiled at her.

Isabella could tell he didn't even realize what he had just done. Men think they're so smart.

Edward saw the blank face Isabella was giving him and the smile fell from his face. "What's up?" he asked her but her face became angry and she looked out her window again.

'_Steve Drakes speaking' _the voice on the other end of the line said. Edward couldn't concentrate after having received the most evil look from the Mrs.

"Yeah, Drakes, Edward Cullen." Edward couldn't look away from his wife and he actually reached over to squeeze her thigh but Isabella slapped his hand away, momentarily stunning him. He decided he couldn't continue on the phone even after the man had been speaking for half a minute.

"Excuse me Steve. I'm going to need to call you back." Edward didn't wait for the response before he ended the call.

"Baby, what's up?" He angled his body in her direction.

Isabella looked at him and scoffed. She was fuming inside and if she didn't contain herself, tears would build up on their own accord.

"Isa. What's wrong, babe?"

"Nothing, Edward." She answered seriously.

The window dividing the front of the car to the back, slowly rolled up. George the driver, must have decided to give the couple privacy on his own and Edward was glad.

"What did you _just_ say?" she asked him in a clipped tone.

"What?" he was perplexed because we was on the phone for business. He went over the last phone call because before then, she was still acting normal. Then it suddenly dawned on him. _Tanya_.

"Isa, come on babe, its work."

"Why didn't you tell me she was back at the corp?"

"It slipped my mind baby. Don't worry about it, I don't even see her."

"It _slipped_ your mind?" she asked high pitched, "How many other things have slipped your mind Edward?"

Isabella felt herself overreacting a tad, but the jealousy coursing through her body was burning in her veins. Tanya's last words were resonating in her mind.

_You're my competition now, Isabella. _

She'd be dammed if she let her pull something on her.

"What the fuck is that supposed to mean, Isa?" he snapped getting frustrated.

"I mean, is there anything else I should know about, Edward?"

"No! What the fuck. Babe you're completely overreacting." Just then Carmen went up like a red neon sign in his mind. How the hell could he tell Isa about _her_, when she was reacting like this over Tanya.

"Isa, I don't interact with her. I didn't even realize this would be an issue."

"What floor is she on?"

"Wh-what?" he was perplexed with the odd question.

"What floor is she on, Edward?"

"I'm not sure. How the fuck should I know?"

"I better not catch her in your office alone with you, Edward." She said it loud and clear.

"Babe, you don't even need to say it. She has no business in my office. You're my wife, Isabella. Not Tanya. I can't promise she won't ever be in my office, but if that did happen, it wouldn't be alone."

After a moment of silence she finally spoke again.

"I don't like it." She confessed looking out the window.

Edward grabbed her around the waist and pulled her next to him. He quickly buried his face in her hair and inhaled deeply. _Vanilla_.

"You're so hot when you're jealous, baby." He whispered.

Isabella faced him and shot him a glare. Edward grabbed her face and kissed her before she faced away again.

"Don't be insane, Isabella," he said more seriously, "Are you really so blind, you can't see how completely and entirely you own me?"

Isabella stared into his eyes and could see his desperation for her to believe him.

"If I find out about anything-"

"You won't, Isa!" he didn't even let her finish but Isabella didn't give up.

"Let me finish. I won't stand for it Edward. I won't be a dumb housewife who turns a blind eye to her husband's filth!"

"Isa, please baby!" he looked in her eyes trying his best to convey how much she meant to him. The woman truly was unperceptive if she couldn't see that she had him by the balls. Edward could admit it to himself because he felt himself melting as he stared into her eyes. He didn't want to fight with her.

"Understood?" she looked at him.

Edward grabbed her hand and kissed the back of it as he nodded.

He couldn't wait to take her back home and almost told George to turn the car around but he wanted to see their families too.

Once they made it to Isabella's parents, they walked in hand in hand while Edward carried the fruit bowl.

"There's my baby!" Renee put the glass of wine down and ran over to hug her daughter.

"Hi mama"

"And my other baby", she said as she wrapped her other arm around Edward's waist.

"Hello Renee", Edward wrapped his arm around his mother in law and kissed the top of her head.

Everyone greeted each other and soon they were all sitting out on the patio when lunch was served.

After some loud chatter Esme and Carlise made an announcement. "We have some news!" They smiled while everyone's ears perked up.

"We're going to Europe. We're thinking maybe three to four months, but who knows, might be shorter or longer!"

"That's great news Esme!" Renee exclaimed, "When do you leave?"

"We're aiming for three weeks from now."

The family was happily chatting about the upcoming trip but Edward was oddly quiet.

Isabella asked him what was wrong with her eyes, and he just pecked her on the lips to ease her worries.

While everyone heard Esme say they were going to go on vacation, Edward heard that he was going to have to stand in place for his father all those months at the corp.

* * *

><p>"Angh! Agh!"<p>

"Hmmm" their grunts and moans were loud in the quiet loft.

Their climax was powerful. The sheets were low and barely covering Edward's butt. Both their bodies were covered in a thin layer of sweat. Their lovemaking had been going for hours that evening.

Isabella was sore and Edward could barely hold himself up but he couldn't wait for bedtime to roll around to have Isabella. Especially after she lit the flame in the car, so to speak.

"I can't move", she expressed with a lazy smile. Her eyes were closed and Edward was still inside her as he tried getting his breathing back under control.

They had to turn their phones off when Emmett and Rosalie wouldn't stop calling to ask if they wanted to go out. Isabella answered Edward's phone just to get them to stop calling but that almost didn't help.

Edward was thrusting the whole time she was on the phone and it took all her strength to keep her voice steady. She had almost lost it.

"_Isabella? Where are you two? The Boulevard awaits." She could sense the smile in her cousin in law's voice._

"_We uhh… aren't coming." She bit down on Edward's shoulder to not cry out, "See you next weekend yeah?" She had struggled to say and ended the call. _

"I think she knew, Edward." Isabella said as she laid her head on his chest. He was playing with the ends of the hair.

"Why?" his other arm was keeping his head hitched up.

"I don't know. I'm just embarrassed now that I think of it."

"We're married. It's not out of this world for a married couple to make love." He answered lazily.

Isabella's body melted into his. She looked through her phone and laughed at a text Rosalie sent her.

"_You horny bitch"_

She tossed the device on her bedside drawer.

"Can we stay here, like this the rest of the night?" Isabella asked her husband.

"I can't imagine a more perfect evening." He smiled into her hair.

* * *

><p><span>Two weeks later<span>

"Now this I love! The crown molding sets this unit apart!" Isabella gushed.

"What's the HOA in this building?" Edward asked their Realtor.

"Six hundred a month."

"A hundred more than the last building we went to." He mused.

Edward didn't worry about being able to afford the mortgage on a new loft, but he still liked to know where his money was going.

"This subway tile is adorable." Isabella was picturing herself in the kitchen at the loft they were currently looking at."

"And there are how many rooms?" She questioned.

"Five bedrooms and four baths," John the Realtor lead them around showing them the different features, "there's also a bonus room that can be an office."

"I want to see the master. If it's not spacious, it's a deal breaker for me." Isabella was very involved in the hunting process and had opinions about what she wanted.

"Edward, there's also a walk in closet that's been custom built to have more space for storage. I remember you said you'd like to have a joint closet big enough for you both."

Edward smiled. Isabella had completely taken over his closet back at the loft they've been living in. Her shoes alone took up most of the floor space and he found himself tripping over pointy heels which made him concern for both their safety.

"So what did you two think?" John asked them on their way back out.

Isabella shot a smile at Edward and he knew she was in love.

"Baby, it's your call."

"Let's start the paperwork!" she exclaimed. She was excited to start fresh in a new home with her husband.

"Great!" John clapped and shook their hands.

"We're going to need to put in dark would floors before we move in." Edward commented as they made their way out.

* * *

><p><span>Three Weeks Later<span>

"I am so tired of looking at boxes!" Isabella groaned looking around their almost bare loft.

"We'll almost be home at our new place, and it'll all be worth it. You'll see!" Edward encouraged Isabella to keep her spirits up.

Edward was in the kitchen preparing breakfast. Isabella was climbing up on a stool and Edward handed her a plate with fried eggs, sausage links, and hash browns.

"Yum! Thanks handsome!" she gushed receiving the plate.

They sat beside each other and discussed a few things they were changing at the new place they were in the process of moving into. Minor cosmetic things in the restrooms. Both were just about done with breakfast when Isabella felt a jab in her stomach. She stopped talking and Edward hardly noticed because he was in the middle of describing some of the changes he wanted to see.

Isabella looked down at the half bitten sausage link and her mouth watered.

Dropping the fork, she cupped her hand over her mouth and ran into the hallway bathroom.

Edward was left stunned not having a clue about what had just happened.

"Isa!" he called out in the hallway.

Isabella was bent over the toilet emptying her stomach. She managed to lock the door so Edward was left out, trying to get her to respond to him.

"Are you okay, babe?"

Isabella couldn't talk because she felt herself gag any time she was about to speak. Finally it passed and she called out to him.

"I'm okay!"

"Was it the food?" he asked alarmed. He felt guilty having fed her expired food, if it had gone bad.

She finally opened the door and he looked her over. Her face was flushed and her eyes were watery.

"I'm going to wash my mouth." She said walking past him.

"Do you feel sick?"

"No, it's weird. I don't feel anything anymore."

Edward was left alarmed and decided to throw what was left on their plates away. He took a moment to check if he felt off in any way and he felt okay.

Later that night, Edward asked Isabella if she had felt sick again and she responded she felt fine. They conceded the eggs might have been bad, and since he hadn't had too much, it didn't make him sick.

"As long as you're feeling better." He said honestly looking over his wife.

* * *

><p>A few nights later they were finally spending their first night in their new home. They still had a lot of unpacking to do and decorating, but they would deal with that the days that would come. Rosalie and Emmett were coming over the day after to help them out.<p>

"Your mother emailed me the itinerary for their trip. They're going to see so much." She chuckled.

"She's showing off", he rolled his eyes but loved his mother.

"Are you going to miss her?" Isabella made fun.

"I haven't lived at home in years. I'll manage", he smiled at her.

"So I'm set to travel" Isabella smiled at her husband while she was clicking away on her laptop while they sat in bed.

"Good!" he looked over at her. She was wearing miniature boxer looking shorts and a thin camisole that matched the shorts. Her hair was still damp from her shower earlier and reading glasses were perched on her nose. Not wearing a speck of make-up, he could see the faint freckles specked across her nose. She was adorable.

Edward himself was wearing flannel pajama pants with no shirt. He was leaning up against the pillows watching CNN.

Edward lowered the volume on the television and leaned into Isabella's space to kiss her shoulder.

Isabella pecked his lips and continued tapping away on the laptop.

He decided to drag his lips further into her neck and he moved the mahogany tresses out of the way.

He was in the mood to be with his wife, but could tell her attention was elsewhere in cyberspace.

He then started to caress the skin on her stomach and could see the goose bumps that erected throughout her skin.

He reached up higher feeling the swell of her breast and Isabella was having a hard time concentrating on what she was working on.

"I need to finish this, Edward." She whispered. Her voice was weak and so was she.

Edward didn't acknowledge that insignificant comment. He was on a mission.

His face was set in stone as he grabbed her laptop from her, saved the work she was typing and pushed the contraption away.

His arm wrapped around her mid-section and he went to work to taste her neck and shoulders.

Isabella relaxed feeling the skin on his back and enjoyed the attention she was receiving from her handsome man. He pushed her down by hovering over and pushed his hardened dick into the inside of her thigh.

Out of nowhere, and just as Edward's lips had landed on hers, Isabella's eyes snapped open.

She was staring up at the ceiling and the jab in her stomach came back, full force.

She struggled against Edward's arms and again he was surprised and alarmed and watched her jump off the bed and run into the restroom.

Edward was officially worried. His thoughts jumping to worst case scenarios.

His member was flaccid again and he got up and paced the floor.

He decided first thing in the morning, he was dragging their family doctor come take a look at her.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"Edward, son." Dr. Knight was chuckling at the man he'd been seeing since he was a little boy. The look on Edward's face was of pure terror. He was scared at what the doctor would find.

Edward didn't understand what this crazy ass man was laughing about. As far as he could tell, his wife was ill and he needed to fix her.

"Your lovely wife is perfectly well and healthy."

"Then why is she getting sick so often?"

"It's perfectly normal in the condition she is in. You're going to be a father, son. Congratulations!" The doctor patted Edward on the back and left him standing numb and stunned.

_A father. _

He had done it. _They_ had done it.

He gulped loudly not feeling his body.

"Does Isa know?" he asked.

"She was worried too, she tried hiding it but, I could tell. I told her to ease the anguish."

Edward walked the doctor to the door and jogged back to the bedroom where he found Isabella propped up on some pillows.

She wore leggings and one of his v-neck t-shirts. Her hair was cascading down her chest and her cheeks were pink.

Isabella looked up at Edward when she heard him walk through the door.

The smile on her face was soft, her eyes misty, and he collapsed next to her on the bed.

"Oh my God, Isa." He cupped her face in between his large hands.

Isabella's tears spilled over and a large smile broke out on her face.

"How are you feeling? Are you in pain? Are you hungry? Wh-what can I do?" Edward shot question after question and she just laughed softly.

"Edward, I'm perfect. I don't need anything."

"Does it hurt at all?" his hands hovered over her mid-section as if he could hurt her by even touching her.

"No, I don't feel discomfort at all."

"Fuck baby, this is surreal." He grabbed her face and kissed her lips repeatedly.

Isabella's tears continued to spill over but they were the best kind of tears.

"I don't know why we're so surprised!" she laughed wiping the tears away, "This is what we had been trying for."

"You didn't know, Isa?"

"I didn't! With everything that's been happening, I forgot about my period."

Isabella wanted to make an appointment with her gynecologist right away. She climbed off the bed while Edward hovered close by the whole time.

Isabella grabbed her organizer and when she turned around to head back to bed, she collided with Edward's chest.

"I'm so sorry" he spoke frantically.

"Edward. Breathe!" she laughed, "I'm not an invalid."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what I should be doing. It worries me you'd been carrying boxes just a few days ago." He chuckled nervously.

"Hardly Edward! The movers took care of the very heavy boxes. Plus, Dr. Knight said everything looks good. Be supportive. It's all I can ask." She reached up to cup his chin.

"If you need or want anything, just let me know, baby." He said as he leaned it to kiss her.

"Thank you." She smiled against his lips.

….

Edward was making lunch for them while Isabella lounged on their couch which looked small in their new loft. She was flipping through a Cosmo magazine, it was a guilty pleasure. She especially enjoyed some of the articles.

"When are you going to be done with school Isa?"

"I have a year left." She said not looking up.

"Will you take a L.O.A later on when you're further along?"

"I haven't thought about it." She closed the magazine and looked at Edward moving about in the kitchen.

"Whatcha' making?" she smiled.

"Chicken wraps," he waited for her approval and when she didn't object he continued.

"I think you should, baby." He said after a moment of silence.

"What?" she asked already forgetting what he was asking before her stomach reminded her it was lunch time.

"Take a leave of absence."

"Oh. Well I don't know how I'm going to feel, Edward. Maybe I'll have to, and maybe I'll have all the energy in the world, you never know."

"I prefer that you wouldn't be attending during the later months."

Isabella walked around the island to where he was standing and wrapped her arms around his waist. She inhaled and smelled his hypnotizing cologne. It was such a good smell, she wanted to bite at his back.

"Hmm, why is that?" she purred.

"I'll worry, baby. God forbid you go into labor and you're alone in that huge school."

Isabella was still busy rubbing her face back and forward on his back muscles. She started to feel desire start to build in the pit of her stomach. Her hands were beginning to wander lower past his belt.

"But if I don't finish school, I might never get a good job. I hear babies are expensive. How will we get by?" Edward realized she was entirely not taking him seriously. He grabbed her arms and pulled her forward and sat her on the island off to the side where we wasn't wrapping their lunch.

"I'll get a second job." He rubbed his nose on her nose while he held on to her hips. Isabella's legs wrapped around his hips.

He began kissing her jaw and tasting her neck while Isabella's fingers tangled themselves in his hair.

"Are you going to take me seriously?" Edward mumbled against her skin.

"No speak-a English." She mumbled back.

Edward laughed out loud and smiled at her. He looked into her eyes lovingly.

"Aren't you hungry anymore?" he questioned.

"Are you seriously avoiding sex right now?" she asked dumbfounded. This was no longer her husband.

"It's not that." He looked off to the side avoiding her eyes.

"What is it then?" she was slightly getting more worried. She felt her heart thump a little quicker.

"Shouldn't we ask if it's okay?" his eyebrows were pulled together.

This time it was Isabella, who laughed out loud. Edward didn't understand why she wasn't taking him seriously at all today.

"Edward, people have sex all the time while they're pregnant."

"Yeah I figured." He deadpanned, "but everyone is different. We should find out if you're healthy enough for sex."

Isabella rolled her eyes and pulled him towards her with her legs wrapped around his hips.

"I can tell you now Mr. Cullen, I'm perfectly healthy for you." She whispered in his ear.

Just then their doorbell rang and they remembered Emmett and Rosalie's visit.

Isabella groaned and Edward, as much as he'd like to know if she was okay to have sex, would have given in all too soon.

"I'll get it." She said, holding on to his shoulders as he helped her off the counter. She looked down at the situation that had begun to grow in his pants.

Isabella walked back to where Edward was working in the kitchen only to find him standing in front of the freezer with the door open. She had to suppress her laugh.

"Oh hey guys." He smiled and finally walked back towards them.

They showed Emmett and Rosalie around the loft and they ooh'ed and ahh'ed at the nice upgrades around the unit.

"It's so spacious!" Rosalie admired.

"You still have a great view of the city too!" Emmett admired.

"Yeah, it's one of the must haves." Edward answered.

"There are so many rooms!" Rosalie then said.

"Are you guys working on filling up the rest of the rooms?" Emmett wagged his eyebrows up and down suggestively. Rosalie rolled her eyes and smacked his arm.

But when Edward and Isabella didn't answer and Bella's cheeks tinged pink, Rosalie felt a red flag go up.

"Isabella Marie Swan!" Rosalie said very seriously which caused Isabella to look like a deer caught in headlights.

"Hey! Isabella Marie _Cullen_!" Edward corrected his cousin in law.

"Shush!" Rosalie held up a finger in Edward's direction as she stared down her cousin. "A-!" Edward was stunned by the blonde. Emmett looked at him, warning to not push. He had learned that early on.

"Bella?" Rosalie stood in front of her conveying her to speak up.

Isabella looked into her cousin's eyes and at Emmett and Edward momentarily before she felt something build up in her throat. The next moment scared them all as Isabella let out a high pitched girly scream.

"I'm pregnant!" she said jumping up and down and not missing a beat Rosalie was jumping up and down screaming high pitched as well.

"Oh my God I can't believe!"

"Me either!" both their eyes welled with water which started to spill over very quickly down their cheeks. Emmett was hugging Edward while the women had their moment.

"Alright Edward!" he laughed.

"Yeah it's crazy dude!" he blew air out through his lips.

"How far along are you?" Rosalie questioned.

"We have no idea yet! We found out this morning!" They were still blabbering. "But please don't say anything yet, we want to announce it to everyone else."

Rosalie pretended to zip her lips and throw away the key, she then turned around and hugged Edward!

"Thank you for making me so happy!" she said to him.

Both couples burst out laughing at the silliness of the comment.

"Glad I could help." He laughed.

"I call Godmother! Ha!" Rosalie fist pumped.

"Can I be Godfather?" Emmett asked seriously looking at the expectant parents.

"It seems appropriate." Edward nodded his head laughing.

The four hardly did any unpacking that day or decorating but spent the day in each other's company and it was a good weekend.

* * *

><p>It was Tuesday morning and Edward was holding onto Isabella's hand as they walked into the gynecologist office. Isabella signed in and fifteen minutes later she was being weighed and her blood pressure was being recorded.<p>

As they waited in the examining room, Edward picked up just about every brochure and tried ignoring the plastic uterus housing a plastic baby upside down. It looked uncomfortable and he was admiring his wife even more as he looked at her frail looking body. Then he remembered that she only _looked_ fragile.

"Nervous?" she asked him as he browsed the brochure that explained why they should store the umbilical cord.

"I don't know what to expect." He explained.

"I don't know either." She answered but shot him a reassuring smile. She was wearing a hospital gown and a blue plastic blanket of sorts covered the bottom portion of her body.

"How long have you been coming to Dr. Jane?"

"For about five years now."

"As long as she takes care of you and is thorough." Edward commented.

"Oh Edward, 'Jane' is his last name."

Edward's eyebrows lifted as he began to ask for clarification. "I'm sorry?"

Just then a male doctor who looked to be in his mid-thirties walked into the room.

"Isabella!" Dr. Jane walked in and greeted his patient. "I see the change in the surname. Congratulations!"

"Thank you." She smiled.

The doctor then looked at Edward, "You must be Mr. Cullen, the husband." He said shaking his hand.

"I'm –," Just then Edward interrupted.

"A man?" Edward said deadpanning. Isabella's blood rushed to her cheeks as she felt embarrassment wash over her. She forgot to mention that small detail to her husband.

"Oh." The Doctor laughed, "Yes, the last name confuses people. They expect a woman." He explained.

"First name is Alec." He took a seat as he started looking through Isabella's new chart completely oblivious of Edward's stone face.

"Well, you are in fact pregnant." He said out loud and Isabella smiled at Edward who still looked too serious.

"Let's see how far along, shall we." Dr. Jane rolled his chair towards Isabella's legs and as she started putting her legs up on the stirrups, Edward realized where the man was about to look and inspect and his vision went red.

Dr. Jane lowered the intensity of the lights and Isabella motioned for Edward to get closer to her head. She wanted to hold his hand. Edward's mood didn't improve when she saw the doctor roll a condom down on a dildo shaped contraption which he squirt some gel type thing on the head of.

"Now this will feel a little uncomfortable at first, but it won't hurt." Dr. Jane explained.

Edward crossed his arms not knowing what to do with himself and he propped his arm under his chin covering his mouth. Isabella pinched his arm asking for his hand. He looked down at her and just then her face contorted into a face of discomfort. His eyes softened looking down at her and he immediately went to palm a side of her face.

"Are you in pain baby?" he asked.

"Hm-mm." she shook her head.

Her back arched a bit and then Alec pointed towards the screen on the other side of Edward.

Isabella and Edward couldn't see anything at first. All they saw was a dark screen with white and movement.

"See that little bean?" he pointed at the center.

Isabella nodded quickly, Edward wasn't sure he saw it.

"That's your baby." He said clicking around and the image would still for a second and then the movement continued soon after.

"And…" Dr. Jane continued, "This… is the heartbeat."

Just then the room was engulfed in a swooshing like noise. The rhythm settled quickly and they recognized it as a fast paced heartbeat.

"Is it supposed to be that fast?" Edward asked Dr. Jane, forgetting momentarily he was bothered it was a 'man' doctor in his wife's personal space.

"Perfectly normal. It's working harder to supply blood to its new forming appendages." He explained.

"You look to be right along the lines of seven weeks Isabella. And according to your first day of your last menstrual cycle, your due date is December 20."

"A Christmas baby!" she gushed looking up at Edward.

"The most amazing gift you could ever give me." Edward beamed as he played with the ends of her hair.

"Everything looks good. Do you have any questions?" he asked discarding the condom and Isabella sat up asking questions about how far along will she be until she can no longer travel, and if there are foods which she should avoid. Dr. Jane said the traveling would be okay until the last trimester. He didn't advice she stress and no heavy lifting, he printed out a list of the foods she should avoid, and he was getting ready to leave when Edward wanted to know the question that had kept him from being with his wife the last few days.

"Uh, I have a question." Dr. Jane waited with a smile on his lips and Isabella looked at him expectantly.

"You know." He begged Isabella to remember. Her brows furrowed and didn't know what he was talking about.

His face reddened as he realized he was going to have to ask. He was angry at himself for not being able to articulate the words, when he's been presented with angry looking men he needs to coax into merging with his company, and he was having more trouble with this appointment than he ever had at his business meetings.

"Is it possible that, I can, we can, be together," he coughed and cleared his throat, "intimately, I mean."

"Of course." Dr. Jane smiled, "Intercourse is not dangerous for the fetus. Anything you shouldn't do, I'll be informing Isabella on her monthly appointments. Anything else you have questions about?"

Edward grimaced at the words "Intercourse and fetus." He nodded appreciatively regardless.

"That's all. Thank you!"

"I'll see you in a month then, Isabella."

"Okay, thank you." Isabella responded.

The doctor left and Edward didn't waste a moment.

"He's a man Isabella!"

"He is baby, is that a problem?" she tried brushing it off. She really didn't want to deal with his cave man behavior at the moment.

"He's a man! And he's in your business. In _my_ business!" he whispered harshly.

"Dr. Jane has always been very professional Edward. I am not going to change doctors, I don't want someone I don't know."

"Why you ever accepted a 'man' doctor is beyond me!" he continued before they left the room, "You're getting a different gyno!"

"For the love of God Edward!"

"Fuck that! I'm not having another man looking at my wife's body."

"Listen to me, husband. I am not changing doctors. You will get used to it, like _I've_ gotten used to it. It's strictly professional and that's that!"

"Like hell, you're not" he opened the door, closed it and walked out straight to the receptionist. He quickly told her that he'd greatly appreciate his wife's next appointment to be with a female doctor. The receptionist quickly adhered to his request and gave him a little card with the date and time of her next appointment.

"Can we talk about this at home?" Isabella was red when she finally reached him. She hardly had much time to get herself put together but was too late when she got to him.

Isabella yelled at Edward in the car and called the clinic in front of him to fix what he had changed. He reached over and snatched the phone away from her before she could do anything about it. Edward was furious that she was trying to disobey him. Isabella then realized that she was going about the whole situation wrong.

Isabella tried breaking the ice on the way home but Edward wasn't having any of it.

Walking through the front door Edward went straight to the entertainment room. He flipped the first news channel he could find.

Isabella rolled her eyes and went to get more comfortable. When she came back out she went to fix lunch for them both. She thought he was absolutely ridiculous for being mad. She'd never let anyone inside her before him. It was infuriating.

Once she had fixed up some sandwiches she went over to him and set his sandwich down in front of him. He mumbled a thank you and reached for it. They sat in silence while they ate for a while and when they were all done, she let her eyes wander to him and his lips were in a straight line and jaw was set.

As much as Isabella was angry that he was blowing the whole subject out of proportion, she couldn't help the way her body felt looking at his locked jaw. His arms were on his side and she wanted to be held by him very bad.

Disregarding the last hour and a half, she decided she wanted to be closer to her husband.

Luckily the plates were out of the way so she surprised him by unceremoniously straddling his hips.

Edward looked at her chest since it was now covering the screen. His hands balled into fists trying to stay strong. He was angry.

Isabella wasn't deterred and wiggled on top him and began rubbing herself on him and leaned down to taste his neck. Edward had no control for the appendage hardening under his jeans. Isabella's breathing was becoming labored. The zipper on his jeans allowed for friction where she needed it and her hips didn't let up.

Edward tilted his head ever slightly allowing Isa to lick and taste his jaw with more ease.

Isabella moaned into his neck and her hands worked their way down to his stomach. Soon she reached his belt buckle and started unbuckling it. When she switched to show equal affection to the other side of his jaw, she saw his eyes were closed. She knew she could get him to lower his guard. _He can't stay mad_ she thought.

Once his pants were undone she pushed at them and he lifted his hips to allow her to push them down to his lap. She just needed to be able to pull him out. His member was stiff hard as she continued to rub herself on him.

She quickly stood up to lower her tights leaving her thin panties on. She grabbed at his polo too and pulled it over his head. Wasting no more time she climbed back on him as his eyes watched her closely.

Her hips quickly went back to work to rub on him and she saw his eyes looking at her and his lips were slightly parted.

She pulled the straps to her tank top down her arms and pulled the front down allowing her breast to spill out.

_Bigger _Edward noticed.

Isabella grabbed one of his hands and placed it on her swollen tit. She massaged over his hand coaxing him to do the same to her boob which he did. His other hand landed on her hip and she never stopped the gyration of her hips.

"Unghhh!" She cried throwing her head back.

She reached down and pulled him out of his boxer briefs and moved her panties to the side. She lifted her hips and rubbed his head up and down her slit. Her head was thrown back as she moaned in pleasure.

She finally placed him at her entrance and slowly lowered herself on him.

"Ooooooh" she breathed. Edward's jaw was locked again and as soon as she adjusted to him she continued the movement of her hips.

"Ooooooh baby, you feel so good." She breathed. Edward's hips began to lift up to help her with the thrusts.

He tried to hold in any noise but his throat let out groans when his head reached the deepest part of her body.

"Ugh."

"OH yeah!" she coaxed.

Edward blew air out through his lips watching her tits bounce in his face. He had come this far, _fuck it_. He thought.

He caught a hard nipple in his mouth and Isa's moans grew in volume.

Gasp.

"Oooooh, Edward!"

"Ugh, ugh!" he couldn't hold his cries any longer.

He pushed his pants down his legs so that he could part his legs more and reach deeper into her.

"Yeah?" she looked down at him, "You like that?"

Edward's mouth was assaulting every bit of skin he could reach.

"OH, Yes!" she yelled.

Isabella was louder than usual. Seeing Edward angry really turns her on, she thought to herself.

"Like that?" she continued to ride him.

"Fuck!" he yelled

"YES!" she cried too.

Edward was experiencing an out of body experience. Isabella initiated sex plenty of times, but this, this was on a whole other level. He was so turned on by the control she was taking.

"I'm going to come, babe!" she looked down at him mouth slacked.

Edward looked up into her eyes and saw her orgasm creeping over her when the shivers and goosebumps erupted on her arms.

"Ah, ahh, ahh, ahh…."

_There is it _he thought.

"Ahhhhh!" her eyes shut tight and her mouth was frozen in a O.

Edward let her ride out her orgasm and when her body could no longer move, he lifted them up and set her down on the couch.

He continued where Isabella left off and pumped in and out of her. Isabella barely had enough strength to scratch at his back as she continued to moan in pleasure.

"Shit" he chanted over and over.

"FUCK!" he yelled one last time as he spilled into her.

Their breathing was loud and it took a few minutes for their hearts to slow back down.

Edward sat back not wanting to crush Isabella.

"It didn't hurt did it?" he asked her when he was brought back to the fact that she was with child.

"No." she answered. Now that she was satisfied and got what she wanted she got up and reached for her pants and situated her shirt back on.

When he reached out to rub her thigh he was stunned to receive a slap at his hand not allowing him to.

_What the fuck_

"What's wrong with you?"

"You still have the audacity to ask." She said walking away.

Edward quickly got up and buckled himself up and caught up to Isa.

"No, you don't get to be mad_. I'm mad_!"

"Okay, go ahead and stay mad." She said walking around him.

"You just used me!" he said feeling slightly violated. A very tiny part. A minuscule amount.

"Whatever."

"So you have nothing to say?" he followed after her.

"About what, Edward?" she stopped and placed her fist on her hip waiting for him to answer.

"About you trying to disobey me! You're my wife! I don't want another man seeing you!"

"He's a doctor and I feel comfortable, Edward! It's _my_ body!" she finished and continued walking away and into the kitchen.

"No, it's not-" he continued to follow, "It's not just your body Isabella! It's _my_ body too!"

He was behaving like a caveman and Isabella felt like she'd pull her hair out. She didn't want to give in; she didn't want him to tell her what to do in every aspect of her life.

"Babe, you need to stop this! It's not like other men haven't seen my body before. But I'm with _you_ now."

"Alright, alright!" he said holding his hands up so that she wouldn't elaborate not wanting to hear details about what she had done in the past.

He pushed his luck and stood in front of her and held her out in his arms.

"I'm not giving in; This once, Please can we please not fight?"

"I'm not fighting. You got mad and wouldn't talk to me." She said.

"I'm sorry." He said when she didn't pull away and smack him or something. He pulled her into his arms and was glad when she wrapped her arms around his waist.

"It blinds me with jealousy to think any other man has ever touched you." He knew it was insane to expect her to not have had a past before him, especially when he had a past. He felt possessive and he couldn't control that part of him.

"I'm sorry, Edward. It's just a way of life. I wish you wouldn't have touched anyone before me too, but it's unrealistic to have everything we want."

"No one's ever come close to you though." He whispered in her face when he pecked her lips.

"Same here." She smiled.

After a few moments of holding each other Edward had to say something.

"Isa?" he treaded carefully.

"Hmm?"

"I just have to tell you. I wish I wouldn't have been so stupid to have waited this long, but I am so compelled to tell you."

"What is it?" she looked up at him searching his eyes for a clue for what it could be. His heart was pounding and he thought it was ridiculous to be so nervous. She was his wife.

"I love you, baby."

Isabella's heart swelled. She didn't care they were standing near the kitchen. They were in their home as a married couple. A married couple expecting their first baby. That's all that mattered.

"I love you too, Edward."

Then they kissed to seal the acknowledgement of their love.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **To those giving me lovely feedback, either reviews and PMs, thank you! You really do encourage me to keep going:)


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

Edward was standing in the plane's cabin outside the small restroom waiting for Isabella to step out.

"Sir, I'm going to need you to take a seat."

"No thank you, I'm waiting for my wife."

"We need you to fasten your seat belt, we're going to start descending."

"If my wife isn't sitting at my side, I'm not moving, Miss."

The flight attendant looked at him and felt the worry rolling off of him. She gave him a small nod and against her better judgment went to make sure everyone else was buckled in before coming back to insist he take a seat.

Luckily before she could come back, Isabella stepped out of the small restroom with watery eyes and hair up in a messy bun.

"Better?" he asked leading them back to their seats.

"Hardly." She whispered.

"What can make you feel better?"

"I don't know, I don't even have anything in my stomach." She complained.

They were arriving in San Francisco, California. Edward had begun to think it would have been better for Isabella to stay home when she had to keep throwing up on the flight.

"We'll be at the hotel soon, baby."

Once finally reaching their suite, Isabella closed the curtains to make it as dark as possible and burrowed herself in bed. She slept for hours and Edward prepped for his business meetings out in the living area of the suite.

It was late around eight p.m. when Edward had room service bring up different meals. Hopefully Isabella would find something appealing.

"Isa?" he rubbed her back gently.

"Hmm?

"Baby, it's late. You should eat something."

Isabella sat up and squinted when the light from the living room hit her eyes.

"What are we eating?"

"I had room service bring up different things for you to choose from."

Isabella patted into to the living room and curled herself into the couch after choosing chicken strips.

"How are you feeling?"

"Groggy." She answered.

"Will you be okay tomorrow while I'm in the meeting?"

"Of course, babe." She smiled at him. She had come to learn that her husband was a definite worrier.

"If you're feeling better, we can go out into town when I get back."

She nodded happily, knowing she'd love time with her husband.

The couple went to bed soon after and watched some programs before Edward felt Isabella breathing deeply next to him. He turned the T.V. off and drifted off right away.

* * *

><p>The retching sound awoke Edward from his slumber. He was saddened that Isabella had been waking up feeling very sick lately.<p>

"Love?" he knocked outside the bathroom's door.

"I'll be right out, Edward."

Edward ordered breakfast while he waited for Isabella to feel better.

The couple had breakfast together and Edward hurried to get to his business meeting.

...

Edward was having a hard time closing the deal with the company in San Francisco. What was worse? Carmen Denali was there to back him up.

"400" Steve Drakes offered just as Edward was preparing to walk out and end the meeting.

"550" Edward countered.

"450" Steve offered back.

"525 and that's the lowest we can go, Drakes." Carmen interjected.

Steve drakes took a swig of his brandy. He let it burn as it went down.

"If it's a no, there is no further communication between our companies." Edward added.

"Deal." Steve Drakes agreed.

Carmen smiled proudly.

"Five year contract." Edward knew he was pushing it but was confident Drakes would bite.

"You're really trying to bust my ass, Cullen."

Edward just waited for the answer.

...

"Congratulations, Cullen." Carmen smiled at Edward as they both walked out into the lobby of the restaurant, where they met up with Steve Drakes.

"To you, as well." He chuckled, "Not too bad, just having come back on board."

"It's amazing." She expressed.

Once they reached the sidewalk they both waited for their cars to be brought out front.

"Where are you staying?" she asked him.

"At the Four Seasons."

"I'm around the block." She paused, "Westin." She added.

Silence fell back on them as they waited and Edward looked down at his phone to check for any missed calls or text messages from Isabella.

"I hope you weren't taken back by my return, Edward."

"I'm not sure I know what you mean, Carmen."

"Well after the way I left-"

"Don't worry about it." He smiled, "I've been over it."

"I'm glad!" she said, "I really think we're going to do well as a team."

"Your car is here, Carmen."

"Right." She looked at him, "I'll see you soon, Cullen."

Edward stepped off the curb and climbed into his car to meet up with his wife.

...

"Isa, I'm back!" Edward called out to his wife.

"In here, baby!"

Edward walked into the bedroom to find his wife sitting at the vanity where she was applying some make-up to her eyes.

"You look beautiful babe." He leaned down to kiss her.

"Thank you." She whispered.

They shared a kiss which deepened.

"Hmm." Isabella broke the kiss.

"How'd it go?"

"Closed the deal." He beamed.

"Edward that's amazing, my love!" She stood up and hugged him tightly.

"Up for a celebratory dinner?" he asked her.

"Of course!"

...

The couple had dinner at the other end of the bay at a four star restaurant. They enjoyed their night which was spent laughing, flirting, and kissing.

"Oh look at that poor defenseless girl." Isabella chuckled.

"Which one?" he laughed.

"The hostess," she pointed, "She won't take her eyes off you."

Edward shook his head, he used to notice those looks every time he went out, before Isabella came into his life. Ever since she came in to his life like a tornado, it's a wonder he can even tell any other woman was even speaking to him.

"I haven't noticed." He smiled looking at her. The indigo long gown stood out against her alabaster skin and it dazzled him.

"I only have eyes for one woman." He reached for her hand and played with the wedding ring. She realized when he brought it to his lips to kiss, that he was bringing attention to the 'wedding ring' itself.

"I know what you're doing." She smiled.

"Hmm?"

"I know you better than you know yourself, Edward."

"Is that so?"

"Hm" she nodded.

"Do you know what I'm thinking?"

"I can take a gander."

"Let's get out of here."

"Let's!" She agreed happily.

...

Their kisses were loud in their ears. The clothes were coming off before they could even make it into the bedroom. Edward unzipped Isabella's gown from behind and she stepped out of it. His shirt was pulled open and Isabella was working on his belt buckle.

"Are you feeling okay, baby?" he asked her.

"I feel great."

Edward led her into the bedroom and teased her relentlessly by kissing her body. He paid attention to every part of her that would usually be overlooked. The skin inside her elbows, waist, knees, ankles and wrist.

"What are you doing?" Isabelle panted.

"I'm loving you."

Isabella was growing impatient. She sat up and pulled him up by grabbing his arms and making his body lay on top of her.

Edward didn't forget about the baby nestled in Isabella's pelvis.

"Are you okay, Isa?"

"Stop asking, Edward." She moaned. She sat up and flipped over giving Edward a smirk. He knew what she wanted as soon as she laid on her stomach. He was straddling her thighs and palmed her ass and gave it a few light smacks.

"Ooooooooh." Isabella playfully enjoyed the spanking.

"You're so bad."

She lounged on her stomach watching him rub her ass from behind.

"Fuck me, Edward."

"Hmm Yes, dear." He obliged with a smile.

He picked up her hips slightly and placed himself at her entrance and slowly entered her.

"Ohhhh…" he moaned feeling the warmth envelop him. Isabella hissed at the feeling of being filled to the hilt.

"Harder", she gasped.

Edward did as he was instructed. His pumps were relentless and he felt himself getting to the peak too soon. His wife hadn't reached it, so he slowed himself down.

"Faster." Isabella moaned.

"Wait, baby." He gasped.

He knew he would blow his load if he didn't pace himself. Seeing Isabella in the current position, made him feel animalistic. He felt she was at will and it excited him very much.

"Damn, Isa." He continued to hiss.

"Edward, harder baby."

Edward began thrusting harder again and decided to get Isabella to come by talking dirty to her.

"Fuck Isa, that ass drives me crazy, baby." He nipped at her neck and she jolted in shock, "Your tight little pussy is going to make me come." He groaned.

He reached down and palmed her throbbing parts.

"Hmmm, Edward!"

"Fuck yeah baby, you like that?"

"Yeah" she breathed, "Yes, baby."

"Are you going to come?" he whispered in her ear.

"Yes, yes, yes," she chanted over and over.

Edward's cellphone began to go off out in the living room where it was still in his pants pocket. Either hardly acknowledged the noise.

"Isa, come baby. I can't hold it anymore." He begged her desperately.

He held still for a few seconds while his palm rubbed her, and she began breathing in short louder pants.

"Ahh! Ahh! Ahh hmmmmm!"

Edward fucked her hard knowing she was right at the edge.

"Hmmmmmm FUCK!" he pumped her hard and fast while she fell limp under him. He slowly moved in and out of her while he emptied himself inside her.

He fell on the bed on his back and breathed hard trying to catch his breath.

"That was so good, babe." Isabella mumbled still laying on her front.

She flipped over and cuddled into his side. "I'm going to miss this."

"What?" Edward looked at her alarmed. _Why she would have to miss this?! _He thought to himself.

"In a few weeks I won't be able to lay on my stomach anymore." She pouted.

"Oh!" he laughed, "I thought you weren't going to want to have sex anymore."

"Who knows!" she joked and laughed at his pouty lips.

"You're too adorable for your own good, husband of mine." She said rubbing his cheek.

"Don't play like that." He closed his eyes.

Out in the living room his phone continued to go off.

"Are you going to get that?"

"Nah. If it's our family, they'll end up calling your phone too. If it's not, then I don't need to answer it."

"Hm." She hummed lightly.

They laid in bed for an hour before Edward got up to use the restroom.

The annoying cell phone went off again and Isabella had enough of it. She walked over to the discarded pants and reached into the pockets to pull out the phone.

_UNAVAILABLE _was the only word in the front. The number wasn't showing. She decided to pick it up.

"Hello?" she answered.

*CLICK*

"What the fuck?" she said out loud looking down at the phone.

"Babe?" Edward called from the room.

Isabella stared down at the phone because clearly whoever kept calling hung up when she answered.

"What is it?" he asked when he saw her holding his phone. He was already wearing pajama bottoms.

"I don't know. They hung up when I answered." She said looking at him. His face didn't give anything away.

"You probably missed it." He said walking past her and grabbing a water bottle.

She didn't let it go. She knew she heard the click after she had answered.

"Next time it rings, you're going to answer it." She said placing it in his palm.

"Alright?" he eyed her curiously. It dawned on him she was bothered by it.

"Are you mad?" he questioned her. He wasn't deterred by the fact that she was covering herself with the bed sheet.

"No. It's not your fault someone keeps calling and hangs up when the wife answers."

It was clear that Isabella still had trouble trusting him.

"Really, Isa?" he genuinely asked getting mad.

"What?"

"When are you going to stop thinking I'm doing shit behind your back?!"

"I haven't said shit Edward! Hold off that tone when you speak to me!" she yelled back.

"It's written all over your face!" he said taking a sip of water.

"Why are you bothered? Huhh? Does it bother you I'm asking who it could be hanging up on me?"

"Oh, give it a rest, Isa." He wasn't thrilled to be discussing the topic again.

Just then his phone rang again and Isabella walked up to him and waited for him to answer. He was tempted to ignore it just to spite her but answered it without taking his eyes off her waiting ones.

"Hello." He said sharply.

Isabella waited to hear the voice at the other end.

"Hello!" he said louder.

"_Oh, hey Edward! Can you talk?"_

It was Emmett and he was relieved to be able to prove to Isabella she was wrong.

"Yeah what's up." He muted the phone and said "It's Emmett."

Isabella's cheeks reddened. She knew she would need to apologize.

"_Hey man, I want to ask you something but I don't want Bella to hear."_

Edward rolled his eyes. He had just been trying to prove to Isabella that he didn't hide anything from her.

"What is it?"

"_I fucked up and when Rosalie finds out, I'm done man!"_

"Emmett? What did you do?"

Isabelle's ears perked up at the way Edward spoke and walked back towards him. Edward's eyes slightly widened seeing her come closer.

"_I tried helping with the laundry because she had a bad day at work. Dude, I fucked her shit up!"_

Edward couldn't help it. He let out a loud laugh and it came from deep inside.

Isabella's cheeks automatically widened seeing him laugh and mouthed.

"What?"

Edward shook his head trying to communicate it wasn't important.

"_Dude! Help!"_

"How? I'm in San Francisco!"

Isabella was now on her tippie toes trying to get her ear closer to the phone.

Edward crouched a bit to help her out.

"_Don't tell Bella dude, she'd sure run and open her big mouth to her cousin!"_

"HEY!" Isabella smacked Edward.

"I didn't even say it!" Edward defended himself.

"_Aw man! Is she eavesdropping?"_

"What aren't you telling my cousin you big oaf?!" Isabella yelled towards the phone.

"_Edward! Control your woman!"_

"What? The same way you control Rosalie?" he shot back.

_"Hello Edward? What happened to Bros befo-"_

"Watch your mouth jackass!" Edward snapped before Emmett could finish the well-known line.

Isabella smiled triumphantly at Edward defending her.

"_I was going to say Bros before _those_."_

"Shut up!" Edward said exasperated.

"_Can I stay with you guys when she kicks me out?_" he asked them.

"You're living together?" Edward questioned.

"What?!" Isabella asked loudly.

"_Yeah, we just moved in together. I was trying to help out and be a good caring boyfriend and then—Oh hi babe!"_

Edward and Isabella listened intently to see what would happen.

"_What are you doing?_" Rosalie asked Emmett in the background.

"_Just talking to Edward_."

"_Oh, I'm going to go change_." Rosalie said and they could faintly hear her.

"_No-no-no baby, wait wa-_" Emmett stuttered and the line clicked.

"Oh man! Is he going to get an ear-ful!" Isabella laughed.

She looked up at Edward looking at his phone, not really commenting on the situation. She walked over to him still holding on tight to the sheet wrapped around her mid-section.

"Edward?" she called to him and he looked down at her.

"Are you upset with me?"

"Yeah. I'm not going to lie." He answered.

"Babe! I'm sorry! You have to understand me, it's a woman's worst nightmare!"

"Haven't I been more than obvious about how much I love you, Isa?" he looked down at her. She knew he was melting slowly because he pushed a lock of hair behind her ear.

"Yes baby, I'm sorry." She said closing her eyes and leaning her face into his palm.

"I don't know what got into me. All these hormones and-"

"You can't be blaming everything on hormones, babe." He commented seriously.

"Hey! You don't know what I feel! You're not going to lose your figure and blimp up in a few weeks!"

Edward laughed out loud and pulled her into a hug.

"Just keep apologizing because I'm about to forgive you if you keep it up." He murmured into her hair.

Isabella laughed and smacked his arm.

"Am I forgiven now?" she mumbled into his chest.

"Yes. But how are you going to make it up to me?" he asked all too seriously.

"You're pushing it!" she said walking away. Edward followed close behind her and smiled at her form.

She would drive him crazy, he was certain but, if there was anyone he would welcome to do so, it was Isabella.

* * *

><p>It was a week since the couple returned home. They eased back into their routine and Isabella was back to attending class. Her classes kept her busy but there were days she would stay home and decorate and add touches to their loft that made it more 'theirs.'<p>

On one of the days she was home, she decided she didn't want to stay home, so she got ready to visit a few of her favorite men. Once Fred dropped her off at Mase Corp. she made her way up to the thirty-second floor where her father was busy with phone conferences.

When Charles saw his daughter walk through his glass doors, he muted his end of the line and stood up to hug his daughter.

"How are my babies?" he hugged her and placed a kiss on her head.

"Good dad."

"Do you know if I'm having a granddaughter or grandson yet?" he smiled

"No" she laughed, "It's still too early to find out."

"How's married life?" he questioned, "Edward treating you right?"

"Yes, dad. He's amazing."

"So what brings you in here? Not that I'm complaining. You don't visit your mother and I enough!"

"I'm sorry daddy, It's just that something wormed itself into my head and I wanted to ask you."

"What's that?"

"Can I get a job here at Mase Corp?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, you know, with the baby coming, I'm thinking I might listen to Edward and take a break from school. But I'd be too bored if I was always at home too."

"Have you talked to Edward about this?"

"No. Not yet, I wanted to ask _you_."

"You want to be in my department?"

"Whichever, I'm not picky."

"Are you sure you aren't just trying to be close to Edward?"

"No dad!" she laughed nervously. She didn't want to admit to even herself that that it would make her feel better for everyone to know who Edward's wife was.

"I don't know what you would want to do Isabella. You've never shown interest to join us before."

"I can do anything, work my way up."

"Like I'd have my daughter filing away." He laughed dryly, "Come back when you're more serious about it Bella. If you're still interested in a few months, I'll have someone train you."

"I'll only be fatter in a few months." She whined.

Charles was glad his daughter wanted to be a part of his company but he really wanted her to take it seriously. But it was hard for him to deny her anything.

"How are you with your brokerage license?"

"I got it two summers ago, I've yet to put it to use."

"We need a new chief investment officer, think it's something you can take on?"

Isabella smiled knowing she would love to take on the new challenge. She left after promising she'd be by and visit him and her mother soon and made her way down to the twenty fourth floor.

On the way down, on the twenty-eighth floor, the elevator stopped and in walked non-other than Tanya Reed.

Isabella refused to be intimidated so she kept her eyes on the numbers above the door.

"Congratulations Isabella." Tanya spoke. Her voice sounded loud in the elevator. Isabella looked at her and could see her icy blue eyes stabbing her.

"Thank you." She responded simply. She wasn't sure what she was congratulating for. The marriage or the pregnancy.

"How did you do it?"

"What do you mean?"

"Get Edward to marry you?"

"You have it backwards Tanya, it's Edward who convinced _me_."

"Ha!" Tanya let out.

"It's sad you resorted to trapping him, makes me wonder why I never thought of it." She remarked snidely.

"Tanya?" Isabella stopped her before she could continue. "Do you like your job?"

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"Well only that, if you value it, you'll back off. If you see me, don't speak to me. If you see _my husband,_ don't speak to him either. Sit back and wallow in whatever corner you came out of hiding from." The doors opened to the twenty fourth floor. "And just a tidbit of information, Edward and I made this baby willingly. Let _that_ burn." She gave her a half smile and walked out and headed straight into her husband's office.

She didn't turn to look to see if Tanya watched her open his door and walk straight in, though she hoped that she had.

Tanya wanted to scream and throw her the paper work she was holding at the wall but refrained from losing it. She couldn't afford to lose her job. It's the only way she was able to stay in close proximity to her ex-lover.

Edward looked up to see his wife sauntering over to him. He was still in the conference call and just backed out from the desk to allow for room for Isabella to sit on his lap. It was his turn to mute his end of the line.

She leaned into his face and kissed him lovingly.

"Hmm to what do I owe the pleasure to?" he whispered into her neck.

"Just wanted to come see my husband hard at work." She said biting his ear lobe.

"You can't, babe." He said all too weakly.

Isabella didn't stop what she was doing. Coming face to face with Tanya only made her want to prove even to herself, that Edward was indeed, hers.

"I've missed you." She groaned into his neck.

"Didn't have enough last night?" he smiled searching her face.

"Hardly." she answered.

Edward stood up and placed her on his desk. With their luck, when Isabella moved the phone, she pressed a button and unmuted them.

Their laughs and slight dirty talk was heard over the phone and it got quiet on every other end. Nobody could know where it was coming from, other than Carlisle, Charles, and Emmett who were able to recognize the voices. Emmett was very professional when it came to work so it was he, who diffused the situation by continuing the conference. Charles grimaced knowing it was his daughter who had gone to visit her husband after him.

After the conference Edward got calls from all three men scolding him for being uncharacteristically out of control. He refused to discuss it and just told Isabella it was her fault for making him lose control.

That night, Edward made love to his wife. They were still living through a honeymoon and couldn't get enough of each other.

They chanted their love for each other when they were slowly moving together. Edward consumed Isabella just as much as she consumed him. She really couldn't believe how much she had come to love the man moving in and out, above her. To think a year back, she was out doing her own thing trying to see what she could get her hands on. She wondered why she would ever refuse as long as she did. But she settled that the path they took, allowed them to be where they are now. Maybe if she had accepted all too fast, Edward would have found it easy and wouldn't have worshiped her as he did at the moment. Whatever it was, she was glad about where they were in their lives now.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I must really love you guys because I'm so deliriously sleepy but here it is! :)


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Edward, Felix, Marcus, and Emmett were standing behind a warehouse, Wednesday late at night. The Chicago breeze was beginning to dip down in the twenties. They had three men kneeling in front of them with their hands tied behind their backs.

The young men were working late hours at their second "job". It was the job Isabella hated that her husband had to take.

* * *

><p>"Mmmm I missed you." Isabella smooched Edward as soon as he walked into their home past midnight.<p>

"What are you still doing up, baby?" Edward asked of his wife.

"I couldn't sleep. The bed is too large and cold without you."

"Let's get to bed then."

Edward and Isabella went to bed and laid in silence for half an hour. Isabella knew very well what Edward was out late at night for. Isabella didn't ask, and if she did, Edward would need to lie. She knew that part too. She knew that he couldn't leave the life of a gangster anymore, but she prayed that he would concentrate on Mase Corp. Her whole like she attended funerals of men who were close to her father, and couldn't fathom attending Edward's someday.

"Rose wanted me to come over." Isabella spoke to Edward in the dark.

"When?"

"Tonight."

"It's too cold and dangerous for you to be walking around alone at night."

"Fred would have taken me."

"I'll take you tomorrow if you want to go see her."

"You don't have to do that, Edward."

"I'll take you, I said." His tone was final and Isabella knew it would no longer be up for discussion.

Edward didn't enjoy killing people, but it also wasn't hard for him to do so either. The first time he pulled the trigger and took a life, he was a young teen. He knew it needed to be done, or he'd witness his cousin get killed. That first time he lost sleep for weeks. On one hand, he felt invincible and powerful, in the other he felt sick to the point that it would make him throw up. Now it only made him think of his wife and child and how easily someone could pull a trigger and end them. The very thought made him paranoid and he decided he wanted to keep Isabella on a close watch.

"Sleep well, Edward." She pecked his jaw and closed her eyes.

"Good night, Isabella _mia_." He answered.

* * *

><p>The next morning Isabella didn't feel when Edward left her side on the bed. The pregnancy was making her sleep deeply and the noises that would have woken her before, didn't even make her stir anymore.<p>

"Fred, I'm going to need to go to the corp. at about noon."

"_Very well Mrs. Cullen." _Fred answered on the other end of the line.

Isabella was nervous not having discussed working for the corp. with Edward. She had thought about it, and decided she wanted to surprise him. Surely he'd be excited she was taking a break from school now that the quarter was over. She was certain he wouldn't be too upset she was working, when he realized she was setting up her office from home. She didn't care how big or small her role in the corp was, just as long as she was Edward's equal.

Dressed to the nines in a skirt suit, Isabella made her way up the thirtieth floor, where the conferences were held. Isabella's mid-section was still flat but it was harder and she could feel her body beginning to change with each day that passed. Her hair was blown out and full of body and volume and her make-up was on point with a brown smoky look.

She was informed by her father that the meeting to introduce her would begin at one on the dot.

At twelve fifty-five, Heidi, Charles' personal assistant walked into the office Isabella was waiting in and let her know the meeting had begun.

In the conference room, the most influential partners of Mase Corp. were seated listening to Charles announce he was excited to bring on someone who he knew would be a great asset to their company because of all the qualifications she had to offer. All but Carlisle Cullen were there, since he was still vacationing in Europe.

Eleazar Caputo, Edward Cullen, Benjamin Cheney, Emmett Cullen, Sue Clearwater, Tanya Reed, and Carmen Denali were some of the faces eagerly waiting for the new member to walk to through the door.

"Isabella Swan-Cullen."

Isabella walked in with her shoulders squared back, standing tall, and walked straight to the empty seat next to her father. Edward was seated straight across from her with an unreadable stone face.

Everyone's reaction varied. The older board members were smiling proudly. Carmen's face was unreadable as she looked down at her linked hands, and Tanya's back went rigid as she sat up more straight than before.

"Now that that's been announced, let's get to it."

The meeting went on for an hour and Isabella gave it her all to not look over at Edward where he was facing down at the paper work Jena was handing him. Even when Edward was busy keeping up with the meeting's purpose, he would continuously look at Isabella to see that she was really there in the flesh, at work with him.

Edward led the meeting after his father in law got through his portion and Isabella was entranced by him. She was beginning to think it might have been a very bad idea to join the company when she'd have to listen to what her husband was saying when he was busy looking sexy enough to devour.

The meeting was over and the board members that had not met Isabella face to face decided to introduce themselves. Edward stood by a few feet away while going over a few points with Eleazar. He watched the way the men looked at his wife and it made him see red.

Edward's pulse quickened when Carmen walked up to Isabella and began talking to her.

"Excuse me Eleazar, I'll call you so we can get more into detail about the merger."

Eleazar nodded and patted Edward on the back as he walked off.

"I remember seeing you here and there!" Carmen commented to Isabella.

"I'm sorry, I just don't remember." Isabella laughed nervously feeling embarrassed that she didn't remember seeing Carmen as much as Carmen says she remembered her.

"Might have been because Edward monopolized my time." Carmen laughed and Isabella's eyebrows pulled together at the comment.

Edward walked up to the ladies and placed a soft hand around Isabella's waist.

"I see you've met my wife, Carmen."

Carmen felt heat creep up her chest. She had already found out about Edward's nuptials but she didn't like the way he flaunted it in her face. She also wasn't aware of their private life. She hadn't found the person who can fill her in on the details just yet.

"Yes, I needed to meet her, you must feel so overwhelmed with excitement now that you're going to have her at all hours of the day." She smiled at him.

"She's spoiling me, that's certain." Edward smiled down at Isabella who was beginning to feel uncomfortable.

"It was good to meet you Carmen." Isabella gave her husband a smile and walked over to the other people she had yet to meet. Edward watched her with the older men and kept a constant eye on her.

"She's lovely, Edward." Carmen broke his concentration.

"Thank you." He looked at Carmen and it looked like she was expecting something so he decided to talk to her. "Listen, Isabella isn't aware about the past-"

"_What_ past Edward?"

"Don't play coy, I don't need the drama. Leave it where it belongs, you hear?" Edward didn't like the smile on her lips so he walked off to mingle as well.

Carmen was taken by surprise by his sudden outburst. She wasn't aware she could still elicit such a response from him. If she was completely honest with herself, she was having a hard time eliciting any type of response from him at all. She smiled looking down and left the room to get back to work. She needed to continue to impress Eleazar so that her position was secure in the company.

Edward couldn't wait anymore and walked over to his wife.

"A word, Isabella?"

"Of course, -it was a pleasure to meet you." She looked at the small Asian woman.

Edward led her out holding onto her elbow the whole way down to the twenty fourth floor.

Jena watched with a small smile as her bosses disappeared into his office.

Edward backed Isabella into the closed door.

"What is happening?" he asked her seriously.

"Surprise?" she laughed nervously.

"You didn't think a heads up would have been nice?"

"Oh lighten up, baby." Isabella wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him lightly. "Are you afraid I'll permanently be a fixture in your office or something?"

"That would be nice." He responded as his eyes fluttered shut.

"Don't worry, I'm actually going to be working from home. My father will hire a messenger for the important originals."

"That's disappointing, Mrs. Cullen." his eyes looked sad.

"I'll still be waiting for you when you get home, husband." She caught his lips between her teeth and kissed him.

"Oh," she stopped before leaving. "That Carmen, what a funny one, that one." She said and left.

Edward closed his eyes and shook his head. "Oh-ho!" he laughed by himself. He really pictured his wife killing him if she knew. He was beginning to regret not having told her about Carmen after all.

* * *

><p>That night Edward watched his wife get both their clothes for the next day ready. Isabella was going to learn all she needed to know a couple weeks at the office before bringing the work home.<p>

"Why are you trying to look so good?"

"What do you mean?" Isabella asked looking down at a skirt and shirt, making sure they matched up nicely.

"You're taking a long time making sure you look good for the office."

Isabella laughed. She gave Edward a curious look and shook her head. He could be strange at times.

"What was that for?" he asked seriously. He didn't like the face she gave him.

"Pardon me for wanting to look sharp, baby. I need to look the part."

"You look the part alright." Edward walked over to her and grabbed the outfit from her hands and put them down.

He pushed her hair behind her shoulder exposing her neck. He kissed her softly and wrapped his arms around her stomach.

"How do you feel?" he asked as he rubbed her barely there rounding belly.

"Alright."

It had been close to a week since they'd made love and he was ready to burst. Lately when he put the moves on her, she felt nauseous and got a headache. He was beginning to get mad at their bean for cockblocking so much lately.

His lips caressed her neck and shoulder while his hands rubbed her thighs.

"It's late, Edward."

"I don't give a fuck." He spun her around and grabbed a fist full of ass. He crashed his lips down to hers and pushed his hard-on into her stomach.

He pulled her up and lifted her so that she'd wrap her legs around his waist. He walked over to the dresser and placed her down.

"Do you know what you were doing to me when you were talking to all those men?" he whispered while he pulled her panties down her legs.

"It's just work, babe." She gasped when he stepped in between her legs and pushed himself into her heat.

"I'm not too sure I like this whole work thing anymore, Mrs. Cullen."

"Hm?"

"I makes me crazy. I hate they even ever get to talk to you." He kissed her neck.

Isabella laughed and lightly nudged his chest. She climbed off and walked back towards the outfits and picked them up.

Edward looked at her in confusion not understanding why she would just leave him feeling cold when he was getting his engine started.

"Isa?"

"Do you think me working at Mase is a game?" she lowered her arms, turning to look at him.

"A game? No I don't think this is a game!"

"Can you take me seriously as a partner at the corp.?"

"Yes I can do that, Can you remember that I exist too? Your husband!" he said jabbing a finger in his chest.

"Is that what you're worried about?" she felt her heart clench at the hurt in his eyes. She quickly walked towards him and wrapped her arms around him.

"I'm not going to forget about you, baby. You're my life."

He felt rejected though and unwrapped her arms from his waist and went to lay down on the bed. He climbed under the sheets and fluffed the pillow getting comfortable.

"Turn the lights off when you're done, will ya?" he said not looking up.

"Baby, I'm sorry_"

"Don't." he said as he burrowed his head into the pillow.

Isabella knew he didn't want to look weak. Especially not in her eyes. She chose the outfit that she'd been staring at before and hung both hers and his on the hook in their closet. She turned the lights off and climbed into bed.

She didn't want to stay on her side of the bed so she clung onto his back. He was rigid and stiff and as the minutes went by, she caressed his back and he didn't budge. She reached down and dug her hands into the waist band of his pajama bottoms. At first she stayed near his hips but then she began getting closer to front.

She inhaled his scent and smiled to herself almost rolling her eyes when she reached his hard on.

"I thought you were angry." She whispered.

He flipped over and climbed over her making sure he wasn't pressing up on her. He nudged her legs open and didn't waste time. He pushed himself in and began to thrust in and out. His face was buried in her hair and Isabella held onto his back to get some leverage.

Luckily she was ready when he pushed in.

"Oh, baby." Isabella breathed feeling him fill her. "Don't ever stay away from me this long again!"

"I don't plan to." He groaned as he inhaled her vanilla scent and felt her warmth around his dick.

* * *

><p><span>2 Months later<span>

"Jules I need last month's business trip logs." Isabella spoke.

"Right away Bells."

Isabella gave Jules the secretary position because she already knew the way Isabella worked. She was reliable, organized, and on top of the game. Isabella had a hard time adjusting to the work load two months ago. On a few occasions she barged into Edward's office asking for his help. Luckily being married to one of the owners had its perks because she obviously couldn't be looked down on when she was being assisted by one the head bosses himself.

Edward was always there to help her and calm her down, even when the finances weren't his exact area to work on.

Soon enough she got the role down and was working fast and producing well.

Isabella was now sporting a rounded belly which at first would get stares whenever she needed to make an appearance at the corp. Soon everyone stopped gawking when Charles settled the question in a meeting when he explained Isabella's and Edward's absence being due to an appointment to check on his grandbaby. People smiled and congratulated him while two certain women in the meeting fidgeted in their seats.

* * *

><p>Around the third month Isabella had been working in the corp, there was a meeting they both had to attend and while Edward knew what the changes being announced were, Isabella didn't until he spilled the beans moments before.<p>

The corp. would be expanding to New York and there would be new hires from NY and some would be transferred from the offices in Chicago. Isabella was especially excited about some of the moves, though she wouldn't outright express them.

Edward and Isabella walked into the conference room side by side and took a seat across from each other. Edward didn't like it, but the seats were reserved in that order.

The meeting began and because Carlisle was still away, Charles announced the news. Everyone was excited the company would indeed be expanding, some of the members were surprised to be asked to re-locate their lives to NY. Asked was putting it nicely, it was more of a request to get it going. Those that were being moved were given letters right there in the meeting. Many were excited for the new journey they would be embarking on and then Tanya received her letter which made her turn red with fury.

"What is this?" She expressed loudly. Everyone turned to look at her. She couldn't contain the rage that built up inside.

Tanya looked up at Edward who was looking at her with no real expression and then her eyes found Isabella. The faintest of smiles were touching her lips and it was enough to send her over the breaking point.

"YOU did this! You just HAD to get me sent away! Afraid that your _husband_ might realize the mistake he made, if I stayed around?!" She stood on her feet at the end of her rant and most of the members were gawking.

Charles looked at her raising his hand and motioning for her to calm down. "Tanya, my dear, you need to calm down. You can't behave like this."

"Like hell I can't!" she faced Isabella again and directed her words to her, "You will regret ever coming into my life Isabella Swan!" Everyone noticed her leaving Isabella's married name out of it.

"Tanya, as much as I would have loved to have made the decision to get you out of this building, it just wasn't me." Isabella responded to her.

Isabella was tired of Tanya and her antics. Too many were the times she walked into Edward's office trying to deal directly with him when his secretary would have sufficed. Isabella knew that she was bidding her time to get him alone. Edward had known better than to deal with her himself, and would call Jena into the office as a witness. He didn't need the drama.

"I'm not stupid_!" she stepped away from the table and began stepping in the direction of Isabella. Murmurs began to happen and Charles was not amused with the disorder.

"Tanya -" Edward warned her but she was zeroing in on Isabella, she didn't even hear him. Isabella stood up to be on the same level and was ready to defend herself if Tanya was stupid enough to attack.

"YOU couldn't deal with me being so close to him, you demented, outside your head, little_" she was right up in her face when Edward appeared quickly and blocked his wife from her view. Charles was at Isabella's side in an instant. He put his hands on Isabella's shoulders to look her in the eyes and make sure she wasn't frightened.

"BITCH!" Tanya seethed.

At this point everyone in the meeting was whispering and looking on at the spectacle before their eyes.

"You need to go." Edward turned to Tanya.

"I'm not going anywhere Edward! She just _had_ to!"

"If you _must_ know, _**I**_ made the decision, Tanya."

Everything stopped the second the words left his mouth. He almost felt bad when her eyes welled up with tears.

"And if you don't leave now, there won't even be a job waiting for you in NY."

"Why?! Because of her?" she yelled.

"I believed there was more room for you to grow if you were transferred to NY, but you're beginning to make me regret it."

"If you still want a job, I'd suggest you take a seat or go cool off." Isabella said from beside Charles and Edward.

"Don't talk to me!" Tanya spoke loudly to Isabella.

"That's _enough_." Edward yelled. "You've disrespected my wife more than should ever be allowed. Get out."

Tanya's cheeks were stained with tears and she didn't move.

"Didn't you hear me? Get out!"

"Don't do this, Edward." Tanya spoke to Edward softly.

"Out!"

Tanya silently began making her way out of the meeting. Before she was past the doors Isabella spoke up again. Probably making it worse but she was dammed if anyone doubted her position.

"You can forget about New York too."

Tanya stopped and looked behind her and gave her the most evil look she could muster up. Edward had decided to take a seat next to his wife and she saw he wasn't about to contradict her.

With not much dignity left, she walked out of the meeting and hopefully out of their lives. Isabella could only hope.

Everyone in that room minus a person or two knew to respect Isabella from then on out. Not that they didn't before but they could see she was worshiped by her father, and her husband.

Back at the loft, every room was silent minus one. The party was in the bedroom.

"Ungh! Yes!" Isabella was on her back while she wrapped her legs around Edward's hips.

The noise as he slammed his dick into her hot core was making a loud wet noise. Isabella was too turned on to feel the embarrassment. The way Edward defended her at the meeting had Isabella desperate to get her husband home. Being in her second trimester didn't hurt either.

She had to wait until after dinner with her parents where Charles told Edward he never wanted to see a display of the sort ever again. Edward guaranteed his princess would never be disrespected again.

One of Edward's legs was on the bed while he used the other to stand and to steady himself while he fucked his wife. Hard.

"You're so handsome." She breathed as she looked at his face.

He smiled at her and closed his eyes loving the feeling.

"Damn, baby!" she yelled when she swiveled his hips.

"You like that?!" he groaned.

"Yes, do it again." Edward concentrated on not coming yet while he worked his hips to make her come first.

"Oh! Oh-oh-OH!" she chanted as she reached the peak.

"OOOooooo baby!" she clawed at his arms and lifted her ass off the mattress. Edward held her down by holding onto her hip. He tried not to touch her stomach when he was making love to her. He didn't want to hurt the baby in any way.

"Fuck." He closed his eyes knowing he could let himself go when he felt the sensation build up in his stomach again.

"Shit! Shit shit!" Isabella pushed her tits together to massage them and the sight made the coil in Edward's groin snap.

"OHH SHIT!" he yelled.

He no longer let himself lay on top of her. He let himself fall on the mattress next to her instead.

"You're going to kill me." He said throwing an arm over his eyes.

"Hmm." She curled herself on his side and laid her head on his chest. "It's Friday baby, we can sleep in. I'm not done with you."

Edward's laugh rumbled in his stomach.

* * *

><p>Edward was at a baby store with his wife, Emmett, and Rosalie. The women were looking at all the baby clothes somewhere in the store.<p>

Emmett was currently putting all these balls and toy cars in a cart while Edward read the back of the boxes of breast pumps and all the weird contraptions on that aisle.

"Man, what are you doing?" Emmett asked him when he saw him looking at the boob suckers.

"I remember Isa saying something about needing one of these-What are you doing? We don't even know if it'll be a boy" Edward was looking at all the toys clearly directed at boys in Emmett's cart.

"He has to be a boy!" Emmett laughed.

"We're only here to choose the nursery furniture. Put all'a that back!"

They found the women talking to a sales person in the back of the store and they were standing next to a crib.

"Look baby, isn't this one just perfect?!" Isabella exclaimed when she saw Edward and Emmett walking toward them.

"I like it if you like it, babe." He smiled at her.

"I _love_ it!"

Once the furniture was purchased and set to be delivered to their loft in a week, the couples were on their way out.

"When will you be finding out he's my Godson?" Emmett asked them while holding onto Rosalie's hand.

"This week." Isabella answered.

"If you really want a boy, how 'bout the two of you get to work?" Edward asked when they reached their car.

"Uh-uh!" Rosalie piped up. "This body isn't pushing any babies out till there's a ring on this finger. Understood?" She looked at Emmett holding up her finger. Edward smiled at Emmett knowing it was coming soon. He went with him to choose the rock.

"That's right, Rose." Isabella backed up her cousin. She wasn't aware of the engagement that was looming because Emmett made Edward swear he wouldn't tell. Just for safe keeping. The women were cousins, and best friends!

The four of them were in the back of the SUV when Edward's phone started going off. He pulled it out of his pocket and frowned when the word _UNAVAILABLE_ was displayed in the front.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I was asked if this story was still an Edward and Bella story... YES IT IS. I don't know how that was changed but I fixed it! Thank you for reading:) You make me happy!


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"What the fuck is this?" Edward stared at the strange looking screw in his palm.

He was sitting on the floor, in the middle of the nursery, with crib parts scattered all around him. His wife was lounging in the corner, trying out the beautiful new rocking chair Edward surprised her with.

She put down the book she was reading, and looked over at her husband with a chuckle.

"More complicated than you thought, babe?"

"I'll get it." He said as he walked out of the room. He walked back in with this phone in his hand and brought it up to his ear.

"Who you calling?"

"Emmett."

"And how is that beneficial?"

He smiled at her and waited for his cousin to answer on the end of the line.

"Hey! Busy?"

Isabella just listened on.

"Come over. Uh-huh. Uh-huh. If you insist. Alright hurry."

"Emmett's on his way."

"I gathered. What did he insist on?"

"Bringing Rosalie."

"EDWARD!" she admonished her smartass husband.

"What? I said it was okay." He laughed.

"I'm going to go check on the enchiladas." She said walking away with a smile.

About a half an hour later the doorbell rang and she went to answer it. Her cousin and cousin in law walked in and hugged her. Rosalie clapped excitedly and looked down at her rounded belly.

"So? Godson or Goddaughter?"

"I'm afraid he or she, didn't let us see." She rubbed her stomach and looked down lovingly at it.

"It's a HE-SHE?!" Emmett yelled laughing.

"Shut up, stupid!" Isabella laughed and watched him disappear in search of Edward.

The women settled in easy chatter while they worked on making dessert.

"So Emmett told me about the debacle that happened at the meeting a couple weeks ago. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Oh _that_!" She laughed.

"Had she been stirring shit up for you?"

"Catty attitude any time she ran into me. She still felt wronged and I was getting tired of it."

"So you get your dad to give her the boot?" Rose laughed.

"Actually, Edward proposed for her to be one of the members to move to New York. She's a good asset and I can admit that. But she thought it was me who was having her moved. She ended up fucking shit up for herself. Idiot."

"You're a much better person than me, I would have popped her in the mouth!"

"I'm pregnant!" Isabella laughed.

"The hole is too small. It won't fit!" They heard Emmett's loud whining voice.

Rosalie looked at Isabella with a lifted brow.

"Edward's been trying to build the crib for a few hours." She laughed.

"Let's go see what the problem is." Rosalie said leading the way to the nursery.

They found the men staring at the instructions like it was the kama sutra. Very intently. Rosalie reached for the thin booklet and looked at the pieces in Edward's hands.

"That's supposed to be facing the other way." She said pointing, "Look, the grooves are on the inside, not the outside."

"Give me that!" Emmett looked at the manual and then over at the objects in Edward's hands and smiled at him sheepishly.

"Rose, get out!" Edward yelled as his cheeks turned pink.

Isabella walked out holding the laugh that was about to burst out. Reaching the kitchen she let it out. Rosalie joined her and helped with dessert.

About fifteen minutes later Edward's voice flowed across the loft.

"ISA, BABY?!"

"YEAH?!"

"CAN YOU BRING US TWO COLD ONES, PLEASE?!"

"Don't do it Bells, they'll never finish building the crib if they start drinking." Rosalie mentioned.

"You're so mean." Isabella laughed.

"OKAY! BUT IF YOU SPILL BEER ON MY BABY'S CARPET, THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY!"

There was no response and Rose and Isabella smiled at each other when the men appeared into the kitchen shuffling their feet.

"We're taking a break." Emmett said while Edward gave his wife a crooked grin.

"Already? You haven't even been in there fifteen minutes!" Rosalie laughed. Emmett moved her gold locks over her shoulder and kissed her neck.

"You talk too much sometimes." He mumbled against her skin and nibbled her jaw.

Edward walked over to his wife, as she was popping the top off two beers, and rubbed her belly and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"How are my babies doing?"

"We're doing just fine, daddy."

"Hmm, kinky." He whispered as he pushed his hips into her lower back.

"EWW, Edward. Wait for us to leave!" Rosalie yelled.

"Em's right, you _do_ talk too much." He said handing Emmett a beer, and she tossed a strawberry at him.

"Should we just have them come build it, babe?" Isabella asked.

"No! What the fuck? It's under control!" he walked into the living area with Emmett following behind.

* * *

><p>"Alight, I'll see you next Friday then." Rosalie said as she hugged Isabella good night.<p>

"Sounds good."

"See you, Ed." She patted Edward on the back.

"See you."

Isabella walked back into the kitchen and wiped down the granite as Edward was pulling the trash bag out of the bin.

"Is Rosalie coming over Friday?"

"No, we are meeting up to attend a gallery opening for her job."

"Were you going to tell me?" He questioned.

"I'm telling you now." She answered not really concerned if Edward was upset.

"And you girls were thinking of just going alone?"

"No, we're going together."

"I mean without us? You're husbands."

"You're my husband. Emmett isn't_"

"You know what I mean, Isa."

Isabella stopped what she was doing and looked up at him.

"Why are you mad?"

He started walking away.

"It's Friday night, and you're going out with your cousin, like old times?"

He left with the trash bag before he could get a response from his wife.

Isabella left the kitchen as it was and decided to go take a bath. Sometimes Edward's jealousy was a bit much.

She decided to get a bath ready, it had been a couple weeks since she'd enjoyed a hot bath. She could hear Edward moving about in their bedroom, probably getting ready for bed since it was close to midnight.

She walked out of the bathroom and he was pulling up his pajama pants but he was facing away from her. She grabbed a baby doll to sleep in and was about to walk back into the bathroom when Edward spoke.

"I'm having a driver take you."

Isabella stopped and turned to face him. He was still looking away but she felt bad. She walked over to him and hugged him from behind.

"What are you afraid of?" she asked.

"Do I need to remind you about what happened last time you two decided to go out?"

Isabella had to laugh out loud.

"Oh my goodness, Edward, that was so long ago!"

"But I remember."

"It's not a club, baby."

"I should hope not, because if it was, I'm telling you right now; you're not going."

"Okay, stop. I don't like when you start forbidding me to do things."

Edward turned and held her in his arms.

"Isa, I know you're not the kind of woman that is going to take orders easily, I accept that. It's part of why I love you. But just know, that there are things that I won't allow you to do, and that's my right as your husband."

"I understand that, and I accept it because there have been times I put my foot down with you too, but please reign it in. I don't see other men, I don't speak to other men, and you have no reason to not trust me. And, must I point _this_ out." She pointed down at her stomach with both hands.

"You look even more beautiful." He said smiling and kissing the tip of her nose.

"I'm getting fat." She whined.

"You're gorgeous." He grabbed her by the chin and made her look up at him, "And if it's possible, I want you more than ever."

Isabella looked at his lips mesmerized and stood on her tip toes to kiss his lips.

"Come to bed." He said grabbing her ass.

"I've got a bath ready."

"Okay." he accepted and kissed her lips.

She grabbed him by the hand and pulled him towards the bathroom.

"Have you heard Beyonce's song, 'Drunk in Love'"?

"Can't say that I have." He said as he watched her pull her shirt over her head.

"Well, you're about to be my _surfboard, _baby." She said with a smile as she pulled his lips down to her mouth.

...+...

Their skin was glistening since they didn't take the time to completely dry themselves off. Isabella's hair was up in a messy bun but some stray hairs were wet around her neck and face.

"That was a cool idea, but I need you harder." Edward said.

"Fuck yes." She got on all fours to move herself to the center of the bed and Edward grabbed her hips and it surprised her when he pushed himself in.

"OH!" she moaned.

"Fuck!" Edward loved the control Isabella was taking in the bathtub and even when they both go off, the freedom of slamming into her without water sloshing back and forward made him harder.

"Fuck, feels deeper babe." Isabella breathed.

"Yeah? Are you okay?"

"Yes, don't stop!"

Edward thrust into her repeatedly. His eyes glanced over her shoulder and noted the time. It was three o' clock in the morning and he couldn't believe they had yet gotten any sleep.

"Rub me." Isabella said.

He reached around her and pinched her clit between his index and thumb.

"Ooooo yes!" She felt it was coming.

Edward didn't feel his release any closer.

He flipped her body over and hovered over her. He anchored her in place by holding her by her shoulder. He continued to move in and out of her and Isabella's hips were thrashing off the bed repeatedly.

"God baby, I can't, I can't!" Isabella cried out.

"Ungh, ungh, ungh, ungh!"

Edward was feeling the tightening in his groin. Isabella cupped his face and didn't allow him to look anywhere else as he came.

"AH, ah, ahhhhh!" He shut his eyes with the intensity of his orgasm.

His breathing was ragged and he plopped down next to her on his side.

"Fuck, I'm not getting up in the morning." He groaned scratching his stomach.

"I'm not either." Isabella agreed.

* * *

><p>Wednesday at work Edward was talking numbers in his office with a few colleagues. Carmen was among the group and when it first began, she continuously looked toward the door to check if Isabella walked in.<p>

"Are we all accounted for?" She asked before it started and Edward confirmed.

An hour later, the meeting wrapped up. Eleazar was in the group and he took the time to speak to Edward after it had commenced. Edward noted that even when everybody had left his office, Carmen was still seated in place.

"I'll make sure to fill your father in. Has your mother returned from Europe?"

"She returned a few weeks ago. Didn't feel the same without my father she expressed."

"Hopefully they can enjoy a longer stay soon enough."

Edward nodded and watched him leave. His eyes traveled towards Carmen who was still sitting and looking down at her phone.

"Is there something you need to speak to me about Carmen?"

Her head snapped up and smiled.

"Actually, I was curious as to when the next trip will be. I was thinking of taking a weekend away but I didn't want to schedule it on the same week we have to travel."

"I would check with Jena on that, I'm not sure at the moment."

He sat down at his desk and assumed he answered her question so he didn't wait to watch her leave.

"I'm going to Napa."

He looked up at her and smiled. "I hope you have an enjoyable time."

"Do you remember when we took the trip out there? Wine tasting and riding through the vineyards?"

"I do, I should take the time to return someday." He tried sounding pleasant, though he wasn't sure why she was bringing it up.

"You should!" She was all too quick to agree. "It was so beautiful out there. If we take a trip to California, we should swing by. I can schedule the trip so that it lands on the days we're already out there!"

Edward's eyebrows shot up. Was she trying to spend time with him? It was strange for her to want to, since it was _her_ that left him behind.

"Isabella's pregnant. I'm not going to take her to a wine capital." He shook his head with a chuckle.

"Well," she paused, "Isabella's not going to be able to travel much longer, and once the baby arrives, it's not like you won't be needing to travel when she stays at home with the baby."

Edward's eyebrows furrowed, what was she insinuating?

"Look Carmen, I'm not too sure what you're getting at, but I won't be staying away more than I need to be away from Isabella and the baby."

"Edward." She laughed, "I'm just saying, it's not like you can't keep living your life just because a baby is on the way."

"Carmen, I'll have you know, Isabella _is _my life. And when the baby gets here, he or she will be a part of that life too. I think you should keep those kinds of thoughts and opinions to yourself. It's highly inappropriate."

"Edward, we both know you." she got up and walked over to him. "Soon enough, you'll get bored. You're too young for all of that." She reached into her pant pocket and pulled out a little metallic object. She slid it across his desk and walked away. "And when you do, you can call me, and I'll give you the directions." She walked out of his office and he looked down at the key.

...+...

"Dude, she's dangerous!" Emmett said to Edward.

"I realize that Em!"

"You need to tell your wife."

"She's going to ring my neck!" he rubbed his face.

"It's better if it comes from you, trust me bud."

Edward told Emmett about what happened with Carmen in his office. He had quickly palmed the key and put it away before anybody saw it. Next time he saw Carmen, he would return it.

"I need some major brown nosing points!" he laughed.

"At this rate, just be prepared for shit to hit the roof."

Edward stood on his feet and looked out the window of his office.

"When am I going to catch a break? I feel like shit, and I haven't even cheated!"

"It's because you kept something from her, the longer you wait, the worse it'll be."

"Fuck! I want to fire her ass. I'm afraid that'll just anger her and she'll tell Isa though."

"Tell Isa, and when you have, you can fire her. You're giving her power by letting her have that over your head."

"You're right. I know, I'm going to have to find a way to tell her. I just hope she won't bite Carmen's head off at the same time."

"After she offered you the key to her place, I'd be surprised she didn't beat her down. She might have Rose do it for her."

Edward gave him a look thanking him for making him feel better. _Not._

* * *

><p>Isabella was grocery shopping at the local market. She was in line to check out when she heard her name being called.<p>

"Is that you Bella?"

Isabella turned around and was faced with Leah, her ex's wife and their toddler.

"Leah! Hi." She hugged her.

"Look at you! You're pregnant!"

"I am. Is this who I think it is?"

"Embry, he's three now!"

"Wow! Time flies, next thing I know, my little one will be three too!"

"I heard about you a while back, wasn't sure it was true, but here you are. Did you and Edward get married?"

"I sure did." She said patting her stomach. "He's my baby daddy too." She laughed.

"My my! Jacob would be thrilled to see you! You need to come by our place!"

"Did you get into the Centre Club?"

"Yes!"

"That used to be my place."

"OH that's right! I had forgot the manager of the building brought your name up. Thank you for that!"

It was Isabella's turn to put her groceries on the conveyer belt.

"Don't mention it. It was good seeing you Leah!"

"Well hey, we're celebrating Embry's birthday in two weeks. Please come!"

"Oh, I don't know…"

"Please, Bella! I'm sure Jacob would love to see you too!"

"Oh, well, okay." They exchanged numbers and promised to see each other very soon.

Isabella knew Edward wouldn't be excited about her visiting Jacob. No matter how much time had passed. He didn't know Jacob was married and happy so she hoped he wouldn't blow a gasket at her attending the party. She'd ask him to come along anyway.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **I'm sorry for the late post. Sometimes RL happens. Enjoy:)


	13. Chapter 13

_******There have been minor details changed in this story. You won't need to go back and re-read if you've read up to here already, it's mostly for anyone starting it up.******_

Chapter 13

Isabella had yet to bring up Leah and Jacob's son's birthday party to Edward. A week had passed by and it kept slipping her mind. Especially since Edward's work was keeping him late in the office lately. Isabella knew that it was bound to happen when Carlisle was away. They'd been back for weeks though so it took her by surprise when he continued working long hours.

At first Carlisle and Esme had been kept in the dark about the baby; Edward and Isabella wanted to let them know face to face and enjoy their surprise. Sure, they worried they would be in trouble for it, but they thought it was worth it. When they were given a wrapped box containing little baby booties, and a sonogram picture in a frame reading "1st grandbaby", Esme screamed so loud that Isabella was frightened momentarily. Esme was a blubbering mess as she hugged her son and daughter in law. Renee was called up immediately to be reprimanded about keeping her in the dark as well. It wasn't by much so she was forgiven quickly.

Isabella then noticed the time; eight o'clock. She txt Edward to ask if he'd make it home for dinner.

Isabella- Baby, will you be home for dinner?

Isabella waited and waited. She was beginning to worry but pushed the worry away. She could never go any day peacefully if she always worrying something bad happened to him. Half an hour went by and still she heard nothing back. She decided to heat her dinner up; As much as she wanted to wait for Edward, she had to think of the baby too.

Finally past nine o'clock, Isabella's phone chimed.

Edward- Isa, stuck at work. Have dinner without me. Be home soon.

Isabella's heart sank. There was no term of endearment, no 'I love you'. She felt bothered at the cold txt. He decides to let her know she can eat an entire hour later. She picked up the crocheting she started on a blanket and ignored his txt. She didn't appreciate his lack of consideration for her. He wasn't a single man who could forget about letting his wife know of his whereabouts.

At eleven o'clock, Isabella decided to go to sleep. Edward had been staying late at work some days now, but not this late; never this late. She wasn't a fan in the least. She got ready for bed and climbed in, checking the time one last time; 11:33. She was too angry to wait up any longer. She closed her eyes and succumbed to sleep.

…..

Isabella didn't know the time, it was pitch black in the room and her eyes weren't adjusting to read the time well. She remembered Edward had not come home yet when she fell asleep so she quickly stretched out her arm worried to find her husband's side empty.

He was there.

His back was to her, and she stared at him for a while. Her eyes finally adjusted and she saw the time read two in the morning. She felt a flush of relief to see him safe and sound, but then she got angry when she remembered how late he must have gotten home. Facing away from her, no less.

Isabella wanted to talk to him about his schedule, she didn't think it was okay for him to not take two minutes out of his busy schedule to not let her know, he was still at work. But she would wait until morning to have that conversation.

….

The room was bright, too bright. Isabella sat straight up, even when her eyes protested with the light in the room.

The clock read ten o'clock.

"Shit!" she exclaimed.

Edward's side was obviously empty. He didn't even wake her up. It's like he doesn't care that he hasn't seen her. Isabella's eyes welled up with tears and they spilled over furiously. She didn't understand his behavior the last few days. Surely, he wasn't bothered with her. She couldn't think of a single thing she might have done. She was always so eager to please him.

She still had work to do though. She quickly washed her body and got to it.

At seven o'clock that night, Isabella was serving herself dinner when the front door opened and closed. She looked at the time and was surprised to see her husband was home relatively early. Her excitement was hindered when she quickly remembered she was bothered with him. She hadn't received a phone call or txt that day either.

Edward walked into view and she watched him in her peripheral loosening his tie. He set his briefcase down and pulled his tie off.

"Hey babe."

"Hm-mm", Isabella acknowledged.

Edward leaned in to kiss her temple. "I'm famished, what's for dinner?" he reached into the fridge to grab a beer.

When Isabella didn't answer he turned back to watch her set her plate down and switch the t.v. on while she began eating.

He sighed, "What's wrong Isa?"

"Oh, I'm sorry. Were you speaking to me?"

"Who else? I don't recall having another wife." He grabbed a plate and went to the stove to serve himself dinner. Didn't look like Isabella was in a catering mood.

"Oh, but you do recall having a wife though, right?"

"Jesus, what's this about?" he was already exasperated after a long day.

Isabella didn't answer him and continued to eat. Edward rolled his eyes and ate in silence as well. When something on t.v. made Edward chuckle, Isabella quickly changed the channel. Edward's nose flared but didn't say anything.

Once she was done, she reached for the remote and turned the t.v. off and went to wash her plate off. Edward finished dinner and felt kind of like a reprimanded child. He didn't know what do with himself. He wasn't sure what he had done, so he was going to be stubborn and not apologize when he hadn't done anything wrong. He was tired though, so he decided to go lie down in bed and unwind.

He watched his wife go back and forward from one room to another and then he saw her trying to pull down a box in the closet that could potentially hurt her. As mad as he now was, he marched in there, pulled the box down and handed it to her. She huffed and took if from him and walked away.

"You're welcome, sweetheart." He was perplexed but too tired to argue.

The time was closer to nine and he was bored with watching the news. Isabella appeared in the room and he saw her walk into their restroom with a towel and babydoll. She was trying to punish him.

He would have to wait for her to get out to brush his teeth.

After 20 minutes, he could have sworn he heard his wife make sounds. His ears perked up and he walked up to the door. He placed his ear up against the door and sure enough, his wife moaned. He stared at the door wide eyed, and despite being mad, a tent began to pitch in his pants.

He reached for the door handle and it was locked.

"Isabella, open the door!"

Silence.

After a couple seconds he heard her again.

"Isa, open the door!"

"I'm busy, Edward!" she yelled.

"Doing what?"

"What do people do in the restroom, Edward?"

"Doesn't sound like it!" He felt like a wild dog in heat, he could no longer lie down and ignore her.

Suddenly the door opened unexpectedly and there stood Isabella with a towel wrapped around her midsection and her cheeks were pink. It looked like she was holding something under the towel up to her chest.

"I'll just go to the other bathroom." She said walking past him.

"Why!?" he followed her.

"All of the sudden, you're concerned with me, husband?" she didn't stop and continued walking away.

"Why do you keep saying that!?"

"Figure it out"

She was now in the other restroom and she turned the knob and started drawing another bath. Edward stood against the sink with his arms crossed in front of him.

"Will you excuse me?" she said scooping bubbling soap and dropping it in the bath.

"No."

"Edward, get out."

"What's under the towel, Isa?"

"Mind your business!" she snapped.

"Guess what? You _are_ my business!"

"All of the sudden." She mumbled but he heard her.

"Show me what's under the towel."

"I'm not showing you."

"Fine, I'll just make you." He said walking toward her.

"Stop, Edward!"

"Let me see!" he said lifting the towel from underneath and she kept turning and giving him her back.

She was trying to step into the bath so that he couldn't reach her but he was determined to not let her get away.

Something splashed into the bath water and because bubbles started forming at the top, he had to stick his arm in and look for it blindly.

Soon his fingers grasped something.

Out came a vibrator. He stared at it mortified!

"What the fuck, Isabella!"

"What?!"

"Why do you have this? In my fuckin' house!"

"Something's gotta get the job done!" she took the towel off and he watched her naked form disappear under the bubbles and she snatched the vibrator from his hand.

"Now, will you excuse me?"

"Absolutely fuckin' not, Get out!"

"No! You interrupted me, you get out."

Edward reached for her arm and started pulling her out.

"Edward!"

He silently placed his other arm behind her knees and scooped her out.

"What the fuck, Edward!"

"Silence!"

Isabella was stunned into silence, but as soon as she got her wits back, she started letting him have.

Edward was amused but didn't try yelling over her. Isabella could see he was smirking so it only angered her even more.

He placed her on their bed and she quickly began trying to get off.

"I just washed the bed sheets, you dumbass!"

Edward climbed over her and held her arms over her head. He quickly placed his lips on her neck and began to gently suck on the flesh there, making goosebumps appear.

"Edwaaard!"

He latched on to her nipple next and Isabella stopped fighting as hard, but she weakly tried get free. Edward knew he still had to work on her before she would comply.

His wet kisses got lower on her breasts. They were definitely fuller so a hickey quickly appeared. Isabella's breath hitched when his wet lips touched her ribcage. He still held on to her arms but since he was getting lower, her arms were brought down to her sides.

His tongue darted out when he reached a small swell on her lower belly. He noticed her legs were rubbing together, most likely trying to create friction.

He never let go of her arms, and when he reached the flesh that met her thighs, he sucked gently.

"Unnngh!" Isabella's legs were lying limply, giving him more room between them.

He got more comfortable and moved to the other thigh.

"Edward." Isabella's whispers let him know she was under his spell. He liked to hold her arms though, so he didn't let her free.

Finally he looked down at the pink flesh that was glistening with want for him.

He gently blew on her sex and she bucked her hips upward. He lowered his head and Isabella's eyes rolled to the back of her head.

His tongue gently lapped her up and tasted her.

"Hmmm", she moaned. Her hands were under her thighs and she spread herself even further for him. Her hands turned slightly and grabbed onto his wrists.

He saw her clit was swollen, so he flattened his tongue on it and began to lick it up and down.

Isabella's moans were so loud, and it urged him to explore her lips. He even French kissed it and Isabella thought she wouldn't last longer.

"Hmm, don't stop, don't stop." She whispered desperately.

His tongue vibrated on her clit and after a few more minutes her breathes were coming in, as gasps.

Isabella's climax was violent. Her hips couldn't be held down, Edward's lips didn't leave hers because he loved hearing her cry out.

"There, there, there." She cried.

He finally let go of her wrists and looked up at her with a smug look. She still felt the urge to smack it off of him.

"Can your little battery operated friend do that?"

She let her head fall back, with a tired sigh.

He climbed up her body and nudged her legs apart. His pants already discarded on the bedroom floor.

He fucked her long and hard, for as long as he could. He hadn't been with his wife in far too long and he knew he only had himself to blame. Perhaps that's what Isabella was so angry about.

It was eleven o'clock the last time Isabella looked at the clock. She would not let the conversation they needed to have to go another day. At the moment she was far too tired and if she was being honest, perfectly satiated.

"You're throwing that little shit away." Was the last thing she heard Edward say when he was spooning her from behind that night.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hi everyone, I know it had been far toooooo long since an update. I'm so sorry! This chapter isn't as long as usual but I wanted to give you something. I'm not giving up on this story, there has just been so much going on in RL. I'm really really going to get back to it. Forgive me:(


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

The tv was background noise while Isabella was taking care of bills. Dinner was fragrant and ready to be served for when Edward got home that night. Isabella caressed her baby bump and found herself getting sidetracked so much whenever she sat down in front of her lap top. She'd discovered the nursery pins on Pinterest and was having a hard time concentrating when all she wanted to do was nest.

The front door opened and Isa perked up knowing her husband was home.

Edward was wary walking in knowing they'd had a rough night, the night before.

"Hi." She greeted when he appeared.

"Hey baby." He smiled and walked over to her to give her a kiss. "How are you feeling?"

"Good, no morning sickness today."

"That's great, is your appetite back?"

He sat down on the lazy boy and motioned for her to walk over to him, so she did. He pulled on her hand to make her sit on his lap.

"Yes, I ate things that are probably not that great, but cravings are a bitch."

"Well, try to control it as much as possible, I'm sure every now and then, won't hurt."

Isabella leaned her head onto his shoulder while he rubbed her back with one hand and her belly with the other.

"Wanna talk?" he asked softly.

"Yeah…"

"What was up yesterday?"

She took a moment to gather her thoughts and after a few seconds she found a way to communicate her frustrations while trying to not beat around the bush and also not nag.

"I don't like how disinterested you've been lately."

"Disinterested?"

"You don't call, txt, or communicate when you're at work. I know there's a lot going on with the New York extension, but I need us to be more connected."

"You want me to call you or txt you when I'm at work? I can do that."

"I want you to _want_ to call and txt me."

"Of course I _want_ to, baby."

"Well it doesn't seem like it when you go entire days without ever acknowledging me."

"I do not go entire days, Isa. You're always on my mind, at all moments."

"You've got a strange way of showing it when we've recently gone through entire days without you laying eyes on me when I'm awake. Or heard my voice for that matter!"

His hand didn't stop rubbing her belly.

"Isa, you know how busy I've been lately right?"

"I understand Edward, but _entire_ days? No. It's unfair that I sit here waiting for you to eat and then an hour later you finally get around to it. By then, I might as well have starved to death."

Edward chuckled at her exaggeration.

"Okay, I'll be better about keeping in touch." He kissed her nose because she looked adorable in her long fuzzy socks. The big messy bun on top of her head helped too.

"Thank you." She said leaning into him again.

"There's something for you over there." He said he said after a long moment of just sitting together. He jabbed his chin towards the front near the entrance.

She finally noticed the baby blue jewelry box with white ribbon sitting on the table up against the wall. She looked at Edward with a smile and poked his stomach.

"Aren't you going to go look?"

She slowly walked over and opened the pretty little box to find a pair of square cut diamond earrings.

"Oh, Edward." She breathed walking back towards him.

"Do you like?"

"They're beautiful."

"Put them on."

She giddily tried them on and asked him how they looked.

"Well?"

"You make them more beautiful." He said while slowly rubbing her cheek with the back of his hand.

The two spent a quiet night in that evening while Edward caught Isa up on the New York move.

….+….

That Friday night, Edward was insisting Isabella get dressed to go out for the night.

"But I would much rather spend it here watching Netflix and cuddling, baby."

"Just one night Isa, come on." He said while patting her leg and getting up. He was walking away and because he had come to know her very well, "No pouting!"

Isabella was wearing tight white jeans, a flowy blue top and brown boots that went up to her knees.

On their way to whatever restaurant he was driving them to, Edward was lowly singing along to a song playing on the radio.

"Hey!" Isabella realized something. "I've never heard you sing!"

"You probably don't want to either." He chuckled.

"Come on! Sing aloud!"

"No."

"Pleeeeeeeease!"

"I don't even know the words!" he whined.

"Yes you do, don't lie!"

"We're almost there, anyway."

"Well I'm not getting off until you sing to me!"

"Oh jeez." He laughed.

He turned the knob on the volume and Elton John started booming in the car

"AND I GUESS THAT'S WHY THEY CALL IT THE BLUES, TIME ON MY HANDS COULD BE TIME SPENT WITH YOU! LAUGHING LIKE CHILDREN, LIVING LIKE LOVERS! ROLLING LIKE THUNDER UNDER THE COVERS, AND I GUESS THAT'S WHY THEY CALL IT THE BLUES!"

Isabella was laughing and clapping. She loved seeing him bring down his walls.

"See! Wasn't that just the time of your life?"

"Yeah, real swell!" He chuckled. "Are you ready for a good night?"

"Yeah." She smiled over at him and watched him pull up to the valet in front of a hotel. A nice hotel at that.

"You didn't have to bring me to a nice hotel to get in my pants, Edward." She teased him as they walked in together.

"Well, I'd hope not!" he laughed.

"HEY! Look who it is!" Emmett's loud voice was heard over the lobby.

Isabella looked at Rosalie behind him and she could see there was something wrong with her cousin's demeanor.

"Did you know they'd be here?" Isabella asked quietly before they reached the couple.

"No, not at all." He answered but she could tell it was bullshit.

Once they'd greeted each other, Rosalie was quick to pull Isabella away to the restroom.

"Spill." Isabella demanded.

"Emmett's been off for a few days and I don't know. I have a bad feeling!"

"What do you mean?"

"He's been gone long hours, doesn't call or text. Do you think he'd be capable of messing around on me? I'm going crazy wanting to check his phone but he doesn't put it down for a second!"

"What the fuckity?" Isabella breathed softly. "NO! He couldn't!" But it pained her that she couldn't be one hundred percent sure, either.

"Has Edward said anything to you? I promise I won't spill the beans, just please Bella."

"No, Rose! If anything so had Edward! We had to talk about it this week because it was getting ridiculous!"

"What?"

"What if its, you know?" She added lifting her eyebrows repeatedly. "Family business?"

"Could be." Rosalie swallowed the lump in her throat. "There's more."

Isabella was alarmed to see her cousin's eyes water. There weren't a lot of times she'd seen Rose cry.

"Rosie, you're scaring me."

"I haven't told Emmett."

"What? Jesus Rosalie!"

Rosalie looked down wriggling her hands together and looking down. "I'm pregnant." She whispered.

Isabella was stunned into silence and her eyes watered. The smile that spread across her face was infectious. She hugged Rosalie as tight as she could without hurting both babies.

"Do you know what this means?!" She whisper yelled with tears streaming down her face.

"What?" Rosalie laughed with her own tears spilling over.

"Our babies will be best friends just like you and I!"

"Yes!" Rosalie agreed. They had a moment just hugging and crying, a few women walked by trying not to look.

"But wait." Isabella pulled back. "Why haven't you told Emmett?"

"Well with him being shady as fuck, I haven't really had the chance to bring it up. He practically dragged me here tonight! I didn't even know you and Edward would be here. I knew I had to tell you when I saw you though, I felt like I was going to blurt it out at any second."

"Edward forced me to come too. I'm glad he did now though." She smiled.

"We should freshen up. We've been in here for a while. They'll wonder what happened to us."

When they finally caught back up with the men, both men were antsy for their return.

"Well damn! Finally!" Emmett complained.

"Relax, you brute!" Rosalie smacked at his hands when he pulled her in for a hug a bit roughly.

The waitress let them know their table was ready so they followed her to the back of the restaurant in a secluded area. Both girls were taken aback when they realized their families were already at the table.

"What's going on?" Isabella asked Edward but he pretended to not hear her by giving their moms a hug and kiss when they reached the table.

Rosalie and Isabella looked at each other and both shrugged their shoulders as they too went around the table greeting the family.

"We're here!"

They all turned to look at Alice with Jasper trailing near behind her.

It was quite the commotion and both Rosalie and Isabella were still confused as hell, not knowing why there was a family party starting up that they had no idea was going to take place.

Finally everyone was sitting down, having wine and drinks. The server made sure that everyone had a glass of champagne, even Isabella had a splash sitting in front of her plate. She looked over at Rose who was ignoring her glass and drinking water. Luckily no one noticed, she might not have noticed either if she didn't know.

Out of the blue, Emmett took a stand and started talking.

"Well, hello family. Thank you all for making it tonight, I know that agreeing on a night was a little harder to do than I imagined so I'm glad we're all finally here."

Rosalie was done trying to understand what was taking place.

"As you all know, I've been with this beautiful woman for a couple years now. I know, I know," he laughed when his family made remarks and laughed. "We'd danced around each other for a while before I finally gave her a chance." He laughed when the family tossed bread crumbs and booed and Rosalie pinched his thigh.

"Ow! I kid, I kid! No but seriously, the moment you gave me the time of day, baby, was the best moment of my life." He looked down at Rosalie's tear stained face. He sat down next to her when their song began to play softly and then intensified as the lights dimmed. A slideshow began to project on one of the bare white walls. Many pictures were displayed from Rosalie as a six year old little girl blowing out the candles of her birthday cake while a husky little Emmett stood behind her sweaty from the running around he was surely doing. There was also a picture where Emmett, Edward, Isabella, Alice, and Rosalie were teenagers sitting in a living room scattered throughout the room. The girls faces were baby faced and their eyebrows looked over plucked. Isabella and Alice were wearing crop tops while Rosalie showed off her mile long legs. The two brothers had frosted hair and wore Dr. Martins on their feet. They went back so far, it's a wonder they'd only been together a couple years. Everyone laughed at the old pictures and awed at the more intimate ones of the couple. The music finally faded and the lights came back on. Emmett gingerly picked up Rosalie's hand and had her stand up while he got down on his knee.

"Rosalie Hale, I don't know that anybody out there in this world could handle me like you do. You do it with so much grace and class, and still look like a bombshell while you're at it. You're my best friend and do so much for me and always have my back, I just don't know where I'd be without you. I count my lucky stars every day that you love me enough to endure me every single day." She chuckled as she wiped her tears. "You put me in my place and I thank you for that because I need it." He reached into his coat and pulled out a little black velvet box. He presented her with a large rock that almost had her stumbling back. "Will you make me the happiest man on Earth and marry me?"

He wasn't entirely done with the question when Rosalie was nodding and flung herself into his arms.

The whole family roared and clapped happily.

Isabella was a blubbering mess and when Edward pulled her closer to his side she smacked him because she knew he kept it all from her on purpose.

"What?" he laughed.

"You didn't tell me!"

"I could not risk the surprise, baby." He laughed.

"I would have kept it a secret!"

"It was best to not tempt fate." He leaned in and kissed her cheek.

Everyone congratulated the couple and soon everyone was lost in chatter while the women in the family quickly got to work and asked Rose what she envisioned for her big day.

….+….

Edward and Isabella trudged into their apartment at two o'clock in the morning. The night was long and they were exhausted. Emmett's proposal was a success and Edward felt he could breathe again not having to be so secretive around Isa.

"Would you like anything to eat or drink before going to bed?" Isabella asked her husband as she took her coat off.

Edward walked towards her and leaned in to suck on her throat.

"You."

Isabella felt her stomach lightly flip flop as she tilted her head to the side to accommodate his lips. They were in no hurry getting undressed. The lights were off and they could just see each other's outlines as they climbed under the covers.

Edward hovered over his wife making sure to not put any pressure on her belly. He hungrily swallowed her moans when he lightly rimmed her lower lips with his fingers. He leaned back on his heels as he peeled her panties off and lightly kissed her throat. His lips made their way down her body and Isabella wished she could rub her thighs together to get friction but Edward's body was holding her legs apart.

Edward was desperate to taste her and to fill the room with her moans and cries. He wasted no time in teasing her and hungrily lapped up anything she had to offer.

"Ooooooh, baby." Isabella cried into the dark room. She ran her fingers through his hair encouraging him to keep going.

"Fuck baby, oooh, like that!" Edward used his teeth lightly and pulled at her clit between his teeth. It drove Isabella insane. He could tell because it would cause her to buck up.

Her heavy breathing let him know that she was close to finishing. He loved eating her out so he slowed down to enjoy her just a little while longer.

"You taste so good, babe." He whispered and put his lips back on her.

"I love when you eat my pussy, baby." She whispered and he shook his head lightly from side to side while sucking her clit into his mouth.

"Oh! Oh!" She roughly fisted the bed sheets with one hand and grabbed a fist full of his hair with the other. It was inevitable, she had reached her peak and was tumbling down. Hard.

Her desperate cries were loud. Edward didn't budge and locked his lips on her until she cried for him to stop.

"There, there, there!" She tried pushing him off until he finally released her.

"I love hearing you." He said to her then kissed her deeply. She tasted herself on his lips and was quickly wet all over again.

"Fuck me." She begged him while pushing his hips toward her with her heels. "Hard!"

He entered her and fucked her into oblivion.

….+….

The next morning Isabella awoke late in the morning, there was fanfare coming from her purse at the other end of the room. She only got up because it would continue to disturb her sleep if she didn't do anything about it.

"Isa-Isabella Cullen" She tried clearing the sleep from her voice.

"Oh dear, Isabella, did I wake you?"

"I'm sorry, whom am I speaking with?" she asked covering her eyes from the light.

"It's Leah." She could hear the smile in her voice.

"Oh Leah, hi!"

"I'm sorry for waking you. I just wanted to ask if you'd be able to make it today."

"Oh right! The birthday party!" She had never actually gotten around to asking Edward. She looked towards the bed and found his side empty but could see an envelope on his pillow.

"Yeah, we can make it. What time?"

Leah gave her all the details excited to have the Cullens over. Isabella walked over to retrieve the envelope and skimmed the letter. Her mood was instantly deflated when she saw words like "work, late, make it up" and so on.

"Hey listen Leah, I don't think Edward can make it, is it alright if I bring my cousin along?"

"Oh that's a shame, but of course!"

The conversation ended and Isabella read the letter over twice before dialing Rosalie's number. Her cousin took a bit of convincing but eventually agreed to accompany Isabella to the birthday party. She wasn't going to but eventually dialed Edward too.

"Good morning, beautiful."

"Hey, how come you had to go in?"

"I'm sorry babe, your dad called me in and we had to go over some logs and they're not making sense so it seems we'll be here a while."

"Ok well, we were invited to a birthday party. Do you think you can make it?" Her voice was small as she asked him.

"What time?"

"3 o'clock."

"I'll try, babe"

"Oh, okay."

"I've got to go baby, call me if you need anything ok? I love you!"

She didn't even have time to say anything else to him.

"I need _you_." She said to the empty room.

….+….

When 3 o'clock came around and it was Rose that showed up at the door with a birthday bag stuffed with tissue paper, she was convinced Edward wouldn't be making it to the party with them. She decided to put it in the back of her mind and have a good time with her girl.

"I'm surprised Edward let you go to this."

"Why is that?" she laughed.

"Going to the ex's place? Emmett would tie me up to the bed."

"Ew. And he doesn't even know its Jacob's kids birthday party."

"Oh shit, but if he gets mad, I told you so."

"If he can't come, he can't be mad!"

The car was waiting for them in garage and they climbed in.

"What did you get him?" Isabella asked digging into the bag. She was horrified when she saw colorful plastic chew toys.

"Are these chew toys?! For dogs?!"

"What? They make this squeaky noise. Kids love that shit right?"

"You are _so_ taking parenting classes!" she guffawed.

Once she had it together again she remembered that Rosalie had yet to share the exciting news with her fiancée.

"Did you tell him?"

"No but I have it all planned out." She told Isabella excitedly. "He'll probably shit himself but, I think he'll be okay." She said looking down at the beautiful ring on her finger.

"I think so too." Isabella smiled at her cousin.

Ten minutes later they were at the building and walked out into the cold crisp cold air and made their way to Isabella's old home.

* * *

><p>AN: I'm not going to lie, some of your reviews really put a smile on my face and had me writing much sooner! Let me know what you think, it's encouraging:)


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Rosalie and Bella looked at each other as they rang the doorbell at Isa's old home. An older woman with a frazzled look on her face opened the door. They could tell that the woman was having a hard time with all the children running around and could hear all the screams and laughter coming from within the apartment.

"Come in", said the woman as she stood aside to let them in.

"Thank you", Isabella spoke softly as she and Rosalie looked around.

"Heyyy, look who it is!" they heard a joyful voice over all the commotion.

"Hi Jacob!" Isabella smiled at him as she took her coat off.

He greeted them both and ushered them further into the condo.

"How's it going, J?" Rosalie asked.

"Pretty well, trying to catch my breath, but it's a good day", he smiled at them. "Oh hey! Congrats Rose! Saw some pictures tagged on Facebook", he explained how he knew about the engagement.

"Oh thank you!" she smiled and presented the ring.

"Jesus!" he laughed, "How do you walk around with all that weight on your hand?" he teased.

"I manage." She laughed too.

"Where's your husband?" he asked Isabella.

"He had to work." She answered with a smile, "Where's the birthday boy? And Leah?" she tried to change the conversation as soon as possible.

"They're around here somewhere" he said scanning the room, "hey what can I get you ladies?" He looked down at Isa's belly smiling. "Anything to avoid?"

"I'm good actually, anything would be great". She smiled.

As Jacob went to retrieve their food and drinks, Leah saw the girls talking to mutual friends and went over to thank them for coming and stayed to chat. Rose and Isa caught up with high school friends who were now married and had kids of their own as well. They both would have never guessed that this would be their lives in just a short few months. As the night went on, people started drinking more wine and parents were getting tipsy. Lucky for the children their parents thought ahead of time to bring their nannies.

Rose was offered wine on more than one occasion and had to continuously make excuses as to why she didn't want to drink. She eventually just stuck with having to take medicine and not wanting to mix the two.

Isa and Rose eventually relaxed enough to have a good time and before they knew it, it was close to nine o'clock.

"Hey you two," she looked at Jacob and Leah as she was shrugging her jacket back on, "Thanks so much for the invite".

"Of course!" Leah exclaimed a little drunk. "It means a lot that you could make it!"

"Baby," Jacob looked at Leah, "weren't you going to tell Isa about the bassinet?"

"Oh yes! Isabella, I know you don't know what you're having yet but when I was pregnant with Embry, I was convinced I would be having a girl, so I purchased the prettiest little white bassinet. It has frills and its round! Oh, it's just adorable! I think you would really like it! I still used it but not for very long, the kid grew fast so it's brand new! Would you like to take it off our hands?"

"Oh! That's so sweet, but wouldn't you want to use it in case?" She looked between the two.

"Oh God no!" She laughed, "I am never doing _that_ again, most traumatic experience of my life, took me _way_ too long to be able to walk again, ten lbs that kid, did a real num-"

"Alright baby, we're not trying to scare her to death, she _is_ pregnant." He laughed nervously as he looked at Isa's worried face and Rose's green one.

"Are you okay, Rosalie?" he asked

"Just… I…. can't…..I need to use the restroom!" she sped off and he hurried to show her the way forgetting that she knew every nook and cranny already.

"Oh! I am so sorry!" Leah giggled.

"You're good." Isa smiled.

"I'll get Jacob to help you with the bassinet."

"Thank you! That's so sweet of you!"

When they had finally made their way down, Isa signaled for a taxi.

"Hey, I'll catch one to go straight to my place." Rosalie let Isa know.

"Cool, thanks for coming with me." Isabella kissed her cousins cheek.

"Any time". She said her good byes to both of them and hopped into the cab to go home.

"Hey I thought Fred would be down here so he could help with this thing." Jacob said.

"No, I told him to do something fun after dropping me off." She explained.

"Well, let me drive you and I can help you drag this thing up."

"No, get back up to the party!"

"Really Isa, this thing is heavy and in your condition-" He had begun walking back into the lobby to take the elevator down to the garage.

On the way home Isa and Jacob talked about a lot of different things never once mentioning or feeling awkward at the fact they had a past together. Jacob asked about Edward and Isabella gladly shared all the little tidbits about their life that was proper to mention.

When they reached the garage Isabella noticed that Edward still wasn't home. She directed Jacob to park in his spot since it's close to the elevator knowing Jacob wouldn't be staying.

When in the elevator Jacob was struggling with the heavy box.

"I'm glad I came, this thing is fuckin' heavy!"

"I suppose I'm glad too." She smiled.

It wasn't until she was turning the key at her door that she felt that maybe it wasn't a good idea for Rosalie to have gone home and left her to come home with Jacob while her husband was still at work.

Jacob let out a whistle.

"This place is nice!"

"Thank you!" she led the way to the baby's nursery. "We put a lot of time into making it 'ours'".

"It's really got the feel of a house, not a loft."

He put the box down in the nursery and complimented what he saw of the place.

"I should head back, thanks a lot for coming today, Isa." He was walking back to the front door. "You and Edward should come over for dinner one of these nights".

"Likewise! It was a lot of fun". She smiled hoping she could convince Edward that Jacob and Leah were in love and their past is not an issue. "Your jokes have gotten better." She teased him and giggled.

"Har-har." He rolled his eyes and turned around to face her. He was right outside the door when he reached out with his hand in a loving gesture and cupped her cheek with one hand while she was standing just under the door and inside the loft.

"It was so good to spend time with you again. I didn't know how much I'd missed you." Jacob declared feeling joy at the prospect of having her be in his life, this time as his friend as it was once before.

"Good seeing you too, Jacob." She smiled and cupped his hand over her cheek.

"Thanks for showing me around." He said and walked away towards the elevator. She saw him walk down the hall and closed the door behind him. She was excited at having received such a lovely gift. Deep down, she wanted her baby to be a girl, even when the contract states they must produce a boy. They were married and could definitely try for a boy later.

She settled for being happy as long as the baby was happy and healthy.

... + ...

Edward was dead on his feet and could feel his eyes closing as he was driving home. He cursed out loud when he pulled up to his parking spot and saw an SUV parked in his spot.

"The fuck!" he had to keep driving and found a spot in the visitor section near the other elevator. He was getting ready to call management but was too tired to even pull his phone out. He had tried calling Isa earlier but she didn't answer or return his call.

He thought she might be angry that he couldn't make it to whatever party she had mentioned earlier. He was stepping off the elevator and thinking of ways to make it up to her for not making it, when he thought he heard Isa's voice. He was coming from the opposite way and around the corner when he heard a man's voice with her.

"Har-har."

Who the fuck?

"It was so good to spend time with you again. I didn't know how much I'd missed you."

He slowly leaned over to look at who she was talking to when he saw a familiar man cupping his wife's face while she held on to his hand in return.

"Good seeing you too, Jacob."

Edward felt the air leaving his lungs in bursts. His stomach hurt and he saw red.

"Thanks for showing me around."

Edward didn't move. He felt many emotions rush over his body. Anger, hurt, rage, sadness, but the worst one was betrayal.

He hurried to get back down the elevator and quickly got into his car. He was trying to expel the vision of his wife with another man. What the fuck was he doing in his house! How could Isa do this to him! Having a man she had once been with in his goddam house! Had she kissed him? Had she fucked the son of a bitch!? My God…

Was the baby his?

He was about to pass his spot when he saw Jacob Black get into the SUV. He wanted to jump out and force Jacob Black out and beat the living shit out of him, he wanted to see blood, he wanted to kill him. But he knew that he couldn't face him just yet. He pulled his phone out and barked orders to get together and meet him. His men were alarmed and quickly made to meet their boss at a warehouse where by day is a factory, a place to launder money.

It had been a long time since Edward felt his vision blur over. He couldn't even think back to when the last time he cried was, but here he was, speeding out of the garage of the building where he lived with his wife, with tears rushing down his cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Hi all! I know it's been forever, take it easy on me, this year has been one for the books for me! I got engaged early on this year and it's been a whirlwind. I will only get more busy in the next couple of months since the wedding is quickly approaching. I promise to not forget my stories. I do have a full time job and keep a busy schedule. But thank you for continuing to stick with me. **Please let me know if you are anxious to know what Edward is going to do. Do you blame him?** Review and I'll get to work asap!


End file.
